Supernatural
by Skrchn07
Summary: Ángeles negros, ángeles blancos, ¿Qué pasa cuando la razón de tu vida es acusado de alta traición porque tú sigues viviendo? ¿Dejarás que lo maten, o te entregaras? EDITANDO.
1. Prólogo

**Supernatural**

Prólogo

La era medieval e incluso otras épocas nos contaron historias increíbles acerca de criaturas sobrenaturales que habitaban nuestras tierras, algunas ayudaban a las humanos, mientras que otras se alimentaban de ellos.

En la época actual dichas criaturas mantienen el pacto de "El secreto eterno", con leyes inquebrantables para evitar que los inocentes e ignorantes humanos se dieran cuenta de su ya escasa existencias, por que las guerras entre ellos los habían llevado a la casi extinción. Los grandes señores de las especies, los más viejos y sabios de ellos eran los encargados de hacer cumplir estás leyes en comunidad, eran llamados "Los supremos", y nadie podía desobedecerlos o pagarían por ello siendo juzgados en "La corte suprema".

Los Supremos estaban conformados por cuatro sabios; Tsunade, la sabía suprema de los ángeles blancos; Madara, el sabio supremo de los ángeles negros; Jiraiya, el sabio supremo de los hombres lobo y Kakashi, el sabio supremo de los vampiros.

Cada especie tenía su enemigo por naturaleza, vampiros vs hombres lobos, ángeles blancos vs ángeles negros, si no eran sus enemigos naturales, fácilmente podían ser aliados.

Juntos los Supremos hacían cumplir las leyes a sus especies, pero no sabían que uno de ellos planeaba la destrucción total de los otros y sus respectivas especies. La venganza llevaría a una de las especies a su casi destrucción de primero, luego de esto, las otras caerían fácilmente…


	2. Capitulo 1 Los Ojos

Dialogos-

_« pensamientos»_

Cap. 1. Los Ojos

La noche, la divina noche, inundaba la ciudad, la hora de cazar había llegado, rostros inocentes se paseaban por algunas aceras, pero no, él no los atacaría a ellos, él solo buscaba rostros llenos de maldad, el de aquellos inmundos humanos que dañaban a otros sin pensárselo, que destruían vidas y familias sin siquiera dudarlo, nadie los echaría de menos…

Los ojos perlas encontraron lo que buscaban, aquel ser cuyo rostro llevaba escrito la palabra _«violador_»; lo siguió a un callejón oscuro donde seguro esperaría que pasara alguna solitaria humana, alguna victima segura, y la sometería a sus caprichos y deseos, gozando con ella y su cuerpo – Hmp – soltó el joven de cabellos largos _«No está noche»_ pensó.

El violador escuchó la exclamación del ojiperla, a regañadientes dejo la vigila y se giró hacia él para a enfrentar a aquel niñato que interrumpía su cacería.

No, de echo, soy yo él que está cazando – dijo Neji ante la sorpresa de aquel hombre. – está noche serás mi presa.

¿Qué dices mocoso? – preguntó sin vacilar, ignorando la frase que lo acaba de perturbar _«Acaso este niño… no, no es posible, es una coincidencia, nadie puede hacer eso»._

¿ Hacer qué? – Preguntó Neji con sorna, ahora si lo había logrado, los pelos del hombre estaban de punta.- ¿ Leer los pensamientos? – el hombre retrocedió asustado y cayó al tropezar.

¿ Q-que haces? ¿ Q-que clase d-de truc-co barato es ese? – dijo vacilante- ¿ Crees q-que me engañaras mocoso?

¿Mm? – soltó una risita- Me importa muy poco lo que pienses imbécil, al igual que a ti no te importaron todas esas pobres chicas a las que torturaste y violaste, pero ¿ Sabes qué? – Le preguntó Neji, sin esperar respuesta de su parte, hiso una pausa pensativa- conozco cosas peores que tú, - afirmó, mirandolo malevolamente a los ojos- ¿ Quieres verlo? – preguntó más no espero respuesta, los ojos de aquel hombre se desenfocaron y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a gritar.

PARA! PARA! SÁCALAS DE MI CABEZA! PARAAAA! – sus gritos estaban llenos de desesperación, desesperación que complacía al chico, lo haría sufrir solo como castigo por lo que él le había echo a esas chiquillas inocentes.- TE MATARÉ SI NO LO DETIENES!- La amenaza de el sujeto hizo que las carcajadas de Neji no se hicieran esperar y aún así se detuvo.

¿Ah si? No me digas – La ironía en su voz enfureció a aquél degenerado, más su furia dio paso a un miedo irracional al mirar las sonrisa que el chico castaño le dedicaba- Corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas – su sonrisa se borró y dio paso a un rostro lleno de aburrimiento al ver a su victima congelada por el pánico- pensé que lo harías más emocionante, pero ni modo – se acerco al hombre y le desgarró la garganta con sus brillantes colmillos, un gritó de dolor inundó aquel callejón, pero nadie se detuvo a mirar.

Una escoria menos en este mundo, nadie lo lamentaría. Neji se levantó y con un cuchillo desgarró la garganta de aquel cadáver, era una regla para los vampiros, debían hacer creer que sus victimas habían muerto a causa de un degollamiento y habían perdido casi toda su sangre en el proceso, así no levantarían sospechas hacia lo sobrenatural. Con paso elegante y seguro salio de aquel callejón oscuro y se dirigió a la calle principal, se limpió la boca con un pañuelo, camino donde su flamante descapotable plateado lo esperaba, más sin embargo se detuvo a mitad de camino: La olió antes de verla.

El aroma que había golpeado su nariz era entre miel y algo de cerezo, lo retuvo casi hipnotizado, el aroma dulzón provenía de su izquiera, alzó la vista siguiendo la dirección de el olor y allí estaba, la chica más preciosa que él había visto en sus ciento treinta años de vida. ÉL creyo que nunca había sido testigo de una belleza tan inocente, irónicamente su cabello era rosa, como el cerezo al que olía. Su cuerpo, pequeño y delgado, estaba bien proporcionado. No pudo evitar notar su piel, la piel de su cuello, como la porcelana, cremosa, hermosa. Sin pensarlo siguió andando hacia ella, se detuvo a pocos pasos. Estaba frente a una librería. Su mente buscó los pensamientos de ella... pero nada... Lo volvió a intentar... nada... «_ ¿Por qué las niñas lindas serán tan huecas, ella es otra más del monton, seguro piensa que en una librería venden manuales tipo "¿Cómo ser sexy el día de San Valentin" o "¿Cómo ganarle a tu rival ante un chico?". Es una lastima». _Soltó un suspiro, estaba un poco decepcionado, pensó que era mejor marcharse, tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Dio un par de pasos cuando la escuchó hablar.

Crónicas Vampiricas... oh no! Subieron el precio – dijo la chica pelirosa, su voz era suave y melodiosa, daba la impresión que se trataba de una chica dulce y amable- Tsk... ahora me faltan 15 dólares más. – suspiro – Bueno, eso será otro día de trabajo en ese horrible lugar.

Al parecer la chica decidió que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, se giró dispuesta a seguír con su camino, sin saber que detrás de ella había un hombre y chocó con él.

- Oh... lo siento – Se disculpó con una breve inclinación. Cuando se enderezó pudo ver mejor contra quién había chocado y se sonrojo en el acto. A Neji ese sonrojo se le antojó de lo más adorable. «_Una pequeña conversación no dañará a nadie»_ pensó el ojiperla.

Disculpa si te sorprendí, es que… me pareces conocida, ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lugar? – preguntó Neji _inocentemente_, pero curiosamente él sentía que no esa frase no era falsa del todo..

Etto... si, es que no esperaba tener a nadie parado detrás – dijo, el sonrojo no había desaparecido del todo- Y no, no creo que nos hayamos visto... etto.. Señor- concluyó la muchacha.

Oh... que mal – dijo Neji con pesar fingido, él no esperaba que ella dijera que sí – aún así... siento curiosidad por tí – le dijo, la pelirosa se vio sorprendida, Neji sonrio pícaro.- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Ella lo miró duditativa «_Ah claro.. soy un extraño, no es correcto, tal vez será mejor si me presentó yo primero» - _Yo soy Hyuga Neji.

La muchacha abrió aún más los ojos, la expresión de sorpresa le quedaba muy bien, según Neji. Él había esperado esa reacción, casi todos en el mundo conocían su apellido. Su familia era dueña de una gran empresa farmacéutica con grandes éxitos, ellos habían creado la _sangre sintética_ que usaban en muchos hospispitales para transfuciones, la "_Hyuga Group_" estaba casi en la cima del mundo de la famacéutica... sino fuera por la empresa competidora, "_Uzumaki Namikaze Group_".

Mu-mucho gusto, Hyuga-sama – dijo tartamudeando un poco – Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.

¿Hyuga-sama? No, no preciosa, llamame Neji, solo Neji, sino te molesta, el sama me hace sentir viejo. – Le pidió Neji.

Esta bien... Neji-k-kun.

Hmm Bueno, es mejor que "Neji-sama" – dijo Neji sonriendo con amabilidad- Dime Sakura-san ¿Qué hace una chica como tú sola a esta hora fuera de casa? – consultó su reloj – son casi las nueve de la noche, no debería estar descansando para ir a la escuela mañana? – Preguntó, estaba decidido a conocer un poco más a esa pequeña que lo había embobado.

Pués yo... – su mirada se volvió meláncolica, miro a ambos lados de la calle, los transeúntes eran muchas personas adultas, muy pocas chicas estaban solas en la calle, por no decir ninguna, las que habían estaban acompañadas por chicos que parecían ser sus novios, hermanos, algún familiar... sus padres. Neji pensó que la había herido de alguna manera, tal vez haciendo que recordara algo que ella no quería recordar, maldijo a su don por no funcionar en esos momentos, lo hubiera dado todo por poder leer los pensamientos de esa chica.

Disculpa, Sakura-san – se apresuró a decir.

No, no es nada, Neji-kun – respondio Sakura, su mirada había cambiado rádicalmente a una alegre, sin duda intentaba esconder sus emociones.- Es que yo no voy a el colegio, no es que no quiera... no puedo porque.. yo trabajo... etto... ¿La nueve de la noches dices? Yo... yo ya me tengo que ir! – y sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y caminó presurosa.

Hey! Sakura! Hey! – le gritó Neji, no quería que ella se fuera- Por lo menos dime donde trabajas! – le rogó.

Bar _Las tres gatitas_- gritó Sakura ya un poco lejor, sin voltear a mirar.

¿Bar? ¿Esa chiquilla trabaja en un bar? – Se prenguntó Neji en voz baja- Y tenía que ser _ese _Bar...

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

_«Neji Hyuga, conocí al apuesto Neji Hyuga» - _La mente de Sakura estaba en una nube, a pesar de lo intimidada que se sintió por el chico ojiperla, estaba en realidad, fascinada. Iba corriendo por la calle, estaba un poco tarde para su trabajo nocturno. Llegó con el tiempo suficiente para cambiar su ropa normal por su _uniforme_ que consistía en un vestido tipo con corsé y una falda tutú con mucho encaje, todo rosa, dejando ver sus largas piernas, en una de ellas llevaba puesto un liguero. Ella no odiaba el lugar, no odiaba el trabajo, pero odiaba a su jefe, no le quedaba de otra, ningún otro sitio quería contratar a una _«mocosa de quince años»_

Kabuto- sempai, ¿Por donde empiezo hoy? – le preguntó a un chico de cabello plateado agarrado en una coleta, llevaba gafas. Era el encargado del Bar y un gran baboso.

Por mi, por supuesto – contestó el hombre y rio de su propio chiste. Él hombre no era feo, de hecho, sin los lentes, era muy guapo, pero era un imbécil de primera, sin duda no existe la perfección.

Je je, muy gracioso, sempai - «_Si, claro, muy muy gracioso» _pensó ella con sarcasmo- Por favor dígame que debo hacer hoy para ponerme en ello.

Bueno Sakurita, en la sala VIP necesitan una mano hoy, así que esta noche trabajarás en esa área, esta vez te pagaré diez dólares la hora, ¿Que te parece? – le dijo Kabuto sonriendo melosamente, él pensaba que le hacía un favor al pagarle _tanto _dinero, Sakura no podía quejarse, después de todo habían sido muy generosos aceptandola allí, no podía arriesgarse al despido.

Gracias Sempai! – dijo la chica y sin darle oportunidad a Kabuto para seguir con sus babosadas habituales, se fue directo al área VIP. Nunca la habían dejado trabajar allí, según Kabuto, allí solo podían estar personas _especiales, _y como ella no lo era, no se le había permitido el acceso. Entro a la estancia, habían muchas mesas alrededor de un escenario, la mayoría de las mesas estaban en penumbras. Mas allá de las mesas estaba la barra donde una rubia le hacia señas para que se acercará.

Ho-hola – dijo tímidamente a la rubia cuando llego a la barra, era muy hermosa, tenía los ojos azul celeste y un cuerpo espectacular. – Soy Sakura, Kabuto-sempai me dijo que trabajaría hoy aquí.

Si, si, ya sé quién eres, sino lo supiera ya te habría preguntado que querías, ¿No crees? Soy Ino, Toma. - le dijo cortante, le puso una bandeja en las manos – llevarás los tragos a la mesas que te indique – comenzó a decir bastante rápido, Sakura asentía a medida que captaba las instruciones de la rubia.- No charlarás con ningún cliente, solo sé educada y ten cortesía, si te hacen alguna pregunta trata de responderlas solo con un Si o un NO, esto es más por tu bien que una regla, y por lo que más quieras, no veas a nadie a los ojos, a nadie, ¿Entendiste Sakura-san?

Si, Ino sempai. – afirmó, ya se había memoriazado las instrucciones, observó con curiosidad a la rubia, está parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Muy bien niña, la mesa mas cercana a la puerta, esa – señalo con el dedo – es la número uno, de ahí contarás desde la derecha, es decir, la siguiente a la derecha es la dos, la siguiente es la tres y así. Ahora lleva estos tragos a la mesa número ocho – siguió diciendo, sacó unos vasos de la mesa, los limpio y sirvio otras bebidas – es la mesa de los Inuzuka, trata de no moverte muy bruscamente, ellos... se exaltan con facilidad – dijo Ino, tomo los vasos que había sacado de la barra y los puso en la bandeja de Sakura – oh no, ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Le dije a ese imbécil que no era buena idea, si algo llega a pasar será su culpa, - dijo más para ella que para Sakura, la chica la miró con curiosidad- vamos niña, no te quedes ahí parada.

Sakura llevo los tragos a la mesa ocho, los dejo en la mesa lentamente, podía sentir la mirada de todos en la mesa sobre ella, debían haber por lo menos tres personas. En el trascurso de la noche Sakura llevo más tragos a otras mesas de el área VIP, en todas las mesas dio las buenas noches, pero nadie le respondio. Sakura se limitaba a ir y llevar tragos desde las mesas a la barra, no se entretuvo con nadie, ni siquiera cuando las bailarinas salieron al escenario a bailar sensualmente. Pero ella sentía como si todos en la habitación estuvieran observando todos sus movimientos el primer cuarto de hora, luego se le quito esa sensación.

Ino-sempai, ¿Algo más? – le preguntó a su superiora, ya casi finalizaba su turno, había pasado la medianoces, llevaba cuatro horas en aquel lugar y quería irse a casa cuanto antes.

Eh... bueno – empezó a decir Ino algo duditativa – pués si, si, en la mesa siete pidieron esto – de nuevo puso tragos en su bandeja. – es la mesa de los Uchiha, el prín... err... el chico de esta mesa es muy ... mmm.. solo, ten un cuidad especial con ellos ¿Si? El señor Uchiha goza de un humor terrible. Luego de eso podrás irte. ¿De acuerdo?

Arigato, Ino-sempai, seré cuidadosa – Sakura caminó un poco nerviosa a la mesa indicada, la mesa siete, estaba justo frente al escenario, cuando llego a su destino un escalofrío recorrio su columna.

Buenas noches – dijo Sakura con poca seguridad en sí misma, por alguna razón se sentía un poco cohibida.

No tienen nada de buenas, se supone que la mugre como tú no debe hablarnos, somos superiores atí, o ¿Es que Ino no te explico eso? – dijo una fría voz de mujer, «¿Nani? ¿Y esta quién se cree?». Sakura estaba preparada para soltar un sin fin de improperios en contra de esa _perra,_ alzó la mirada para verla directamente a los ojos y se quedó congelada, allí... en la penumbra... la observaban unos ojos penetrantes y frios, el miedo comenzó a invadirla, jamás había visto una mirada semejante, y lo que mas miedo le dio fue que los ojos, tan negros como la noche, pasaron a un rojo sangre, y ahí no se entero de nada más.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

**Bueno, he pensado que lo mejor era editar la historia, ya que estaba muy mal escritas, así que editaré todos los capitulos, excepto el 10 y el 11 que han sido los últimos que subí.**

**Gracias por leer mi historia, sus reviews me hacen feliz ^^**


	3. Capitulo 2 Sueños y Hombre Lobo

Capitulo 2 – Sueños y Hombres lobos

La chica de cabello rosas y ojos jade corría por un pasillo largo y poco iluminado, podía sentir la angustia que la recorría y la necesidad por encontrar a alguien era imprescindible para ella, debía encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La chica corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitía, si tan solo pudiera orbitar. Escuchó una explosión.

«_Oh no, eso quiere decir que se han encontrado con alguien, debo darme prisa, debo encontrarlo! Debo encontrarlo!»_ - ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Ella me dijo que estarías aquí! – dijo cerrando los ojos, las lágrimas comenzaban a manar por la desesperación, llevaba más de media hora buscando, cuando abrió los ojos su corazón palpito como loco, estaba allí, había llegado. Una puerta estaba ante ella, tenía unos números.- 2726 – susurró – Por favor que esté aquí, Hinata me dijo que estaría aquí.

Lentamente introdujo la llave robada en la cerradura, la giró y pudo oír un par de chasquidos, algo se había puesto a andar. Luego pronunció las palabras indicadas y la puerta se desbloquó por completo abriendose ella misma con un chirrido tenebroso. La chica penetró en la habitación, cuando tuvo una vista entera de lo que había en el lugar sus ojos se empañaron aún más, se sintió desfallecer.

Ahí, en el medio, estaba él, solo con un jean, las manos atadas al piso con cadenas, marcas de latigazos por toso su cuerpo, la cabeza gacha con mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, ocultándolo, sudaba y respiraba con dificultad. La pelirosa atravesó la habitación corriendo, se agachó hasta que su rostro quedara a su nivel cuando llego a él.

Aquí estas... – murmuró la pelirosa, un alivio indescriptible la recorría, pero seguá angustiada, la muchacha estaba a punto de decir el nombre de él cuando: Se despertó.

Había tenido uno de sus sueños premonitorios, eso quería decir que se trataba de algo importante, mas de mil dudas recorrían su cabeza, estando en su cama. Tenía la impresión de haber visto a ese chico antes, pero no podía identificarlo por el cabello que tapaba su rostro. Se sentía un poco desconcertada, sabiendo que algo así iba a suceder, penetrando en lo que al parecer, era una fortaleza, para liberar a un prisionero. Y aún así no puedo evitar hacerse la pregunta.

- Pero ¿Qué tendrá que ver esa pelirosa conmigo? – se preguntó en voz alta la ojiperla – Nunca entiendo ese tipo de premoniciones.- Suspiró.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Sakura.. – susurraba alguién.

Cinco minutos más... – pidió la aludida a la voz desconocida.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo que cinco minutos más? Pero si llevas dormida unas seis horas niña! – gritó la que parecía ser la voz exaltada de Ino. «_ Pero ¿Qué estará haciendo Ino-sempai en mi habitación?... a menos que... ¡A menos que yo no esté en mi habítación!»_

Ay por Kami – la chica se levantó de golpe, tuvo un breve mareo, por lo que sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba en lo que parecía ser detrás del escenario del bar, la habitación, que contaba con solo una cama, estaba llena de pecheras con distinto vestuario.- ¿Cómo que seis horas durmiendo?

Hasta que por fin reaccionast, niña – le reprocho Ino- no me vuelvas a asustar así.

Yo.. etto.. gomen nasai... Ino-sempai, pero ¿Qué me sucedió? – Ino se puso notablemente nerviosa, se puso a mover ganchos de ropa de aquí para allá.

Bueno, te desmayaste cuando servías en la mesa siete, seguramente porque no has comido nada en todo el día, además que se veía que estabas muy cansada, así que te deje descansar un poco. Te apuesto cinco dólares a que no has dormido o comido bien últimamente. – dijo y sonrió triunfante cuando Sakura asintió culpable.

Si, tienes razón, Ino-sempai, pero dime ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? – le preguntó, Ino se quedo quieta donde estaba, moviendo una peluca roja entrecana y entonces recordó.- ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Mi abuela va a matarme! Ino-sempai, debo irme, mi abuela debe estar por despertar y yo aún aquí en el bar.- Ino parecía enormente aliviada por la rápida huída de Sakura a casa, estaba tan contenta que la ayudo a cambiarse y le dio cinco dólares por cada hora que pasó dormida en el bar.

Sakura vivía en una casa de la urbanización St. Mawi. Su abuela, Tayuya, la había criado prácticamente desde que nació. Sus padres, los señores Haruno, habían muerto en un accidente cuando ella tenía solo cinco meses de edad, por lo que la señora Tayuya se hizo cargo de la bebé desde entonces, ella no era muy joven en ese momento, y mucho menos lo era ahora, que contaba con ochenta y cinco años de edad, pero hacía lo que pudiera para que pudieran sobrevivir. Más hace un mes la mujer cayó enferma, y Sakura había estado cuidándola lo mejor que podía. Ella había buscado ese trabajo nocturno para ayudar a mantenerse, y salia de casa todas las noches una vez que su abuela se dormir, la cual no sabía nada de ello. La chica había estado faltando al instituto para poder cuidarla, además de hacer otro tipo de pequeños trabajos como pasear perros, cuidar niños o cortar césped.

Últimamente la señora Tayuya deliraba, seguramente producto de su enfermedad, a veces tomaba a Sakura por el brazo y le pedía perdón por lo que pasaría estando ella muerta, y que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho en el pasado. Sakura se ponía muy triste ya que ella sabía que su abuela no dudaría para siempre, pero la mataba la culpabilidad que a aquella amable y anciana señora le embargaba por dejarla sola en ese mundo.

Sakura llegó a Sakura, la abuela aún dormía, lo que fue un alivio temporal. Se puso a hacer el aseo y el desayuno, mas un poco de esto y un poco de aquello. Su abuela despertaba siempre alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, y así paso, a las ocho en punto comenzó a escuchar leves ruiditos provenientes del piso de arriba y subió en seguida a la habitación de au abuela con una bandeja llena de comida.

¡Buenos días, Abuela!.- Saludó la pelirosa con alegría.- Aquí te traigo tu desayuno, como todas las mañanas. – Sakura dejo la bandeja en un mueble, su abuela estaba en el baño de su cuarto, ella se sentó en la cama a esperar a su abuela, pero cuando ella salió del baño tenía peor aspecto de lo que Sakura se hubiera imaginado.- ¿Abuela? ¿Te sientes mal? No tienes buen aspecto – le dijo y adelantó para ayudarla a sentarse en la cama.

Sakura, mi niña. – dijo la abuela Tayuya, con aquella voz dulce y un poco ronca, le hizo un ademán para que se sentara con ella en su cama. Sin embargo Sakura se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la tomo de las manos. Su abuela parecía no haber dormido en cien años.

Abuela, dime, por favor, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que llame algún doctor?. – Preguntó la nieta preocupada. La anciana suspiró y sonrió.

Sakura, mañana es tu cumpleaños número diéciseis, ¿No es así? – dijo pausado, ignorando las preguntas de su nieta- Y yo no he podido organizarte nada, lo siento, mi niña.

Ay abuela – rió aliviada, ¿Acaso era porque estaba preocupada por ella que tenía ese aspecto?.- No te preocupes por eso en absoluto, a mi no me importa, la verdad, ya me compré un regalo de tu parte.- mintió descaradamente.

Sakura, sé que eso no es cierto, pero yo sí tengo un regalo para tí. – La nieta se sorprendió, su abuela debía haberle comprado algo antes de enfermar.- Está en el desvan, sé que nunca te he dejado ir allí – agrego al ver la confusión recorrer el rostro de su amada nieta.- Pero ahí hay una carta que quiero que leas hoy a medianoche,- hizo una pausa y tosió.- pero deber exactamente a medianoche ¿Está claro? – Sakura asintió preguntándose el por qué de la instrucción.- Las llaves del desván están debajo de la tabla suelta de tu armario.

¿Nani? ¿De mi armario? Pero, ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? – preguntó con incredulidad, a lo que la abuela sonrió.

Tengo mis secretos, Sakura.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

La luna, esa hermosa acompañante, antes, los hombres lobos necesitaban de ella para transformarse en su verdadera forma, pero ahora, con mil años de práctica, la especie había evolucionado, ya no dependen de ella. Un chico rubio avanzó sigilosamente por el bosque. Tenía planeado encontrarse con un amigo al noroeste de St. Mawi, en el bosque Manson había un aquelarre de vampiros nómadas, y ellos los exterminarían, hace días que necesitaban un poco de diversión, pero hoy su amigo llegaba tarde.

- ¡Maldito teme! Debería arrancarle las alas de un mordisco. – Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿A quién vas a arrancarle las alas, dobe?- dijo una voz desafiante a sus espaldas, el chico rubio pego un brinco del susto y se giró a ver al infeliz, dispuesto a decirle lo que pensaba de él, más sus insultos murieron en su garganta, su amigo lo miraba con ojos rojos, y en él, eso era una mala señal.

- A nadie, Sasuke-teme, a nadie, je je – rió nervioso y rascándose la nuca.- Y bien, ¿En que dirección están esas sanguijuelas?

- Eso creí, están en esa dirección, a unos cien metros, son cuatro, dos para ti, dos para mi, como son parejas estaremos seguros que dos nos atacarán a cada uno a la vez, porque trataran de defender a su pareja. Entraremos por la puerte de el frente para que sea más divertido, ¿De acuerdo?.- Preguntó el chico de cabello negro y tez blanca, era bastante atractivo, igual que su amigo rubio.

- Dos para cada uno, el que termine primero con su pareja ganará la apuesta.- Dijo el rubio que le encantaba apostar contra su amigo.- Me pagarás con tu auto cuando gane, teme.

- En marcha.- dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras orbitaba en lo que su amigo rubio denominaba muy seguido «_estrellitas moraditas de niñitas» _y tardo un par de segundos en caer en cuenta de algo.

-«_Si Sasuke orbita, ¿No llegará antes que yo? ¡Si, llegará antes que yo!.- _¡Maldito teme tramposo! ¡Esperame desgraciado! – le grito y pudo escuchar un «_Alncánzame si puedes, perro sarnoso» -_ ¡Arg! Ya verás, teme deshonesto – comenzó a correr en la dirección que le había dicho Sasuke, en el camino su cuerpo cambio por completo, mucho pelo comenzó a envolverlo, su boca se alargo convirtiéndose en un hocico, sus extremidades se convirtieron en patas fuertes con grandes y mortíferas garras, transformándose en un gran lobo de pelambre dorado opaco y ojos azules.

Estando en cuatro patas su velocidad se veía incrementada. El lobo dorado aulló y se escucho la carcajada del ángel negro que llebava ventaja en respuesta. Sasuke llegó primero a lo que parecía ser una cabaña improvisada por los nómadas; se apareció justo en frente, tumbo la puerta de una patada «_¡Qué teme mas presumido!» _y el lobo oyó gritos, había comenzado la diversión. Pudo llegar al fin y ahí estaba Sasuke, peleando contra los cuatro vampiros.

Ja, me parece que también terminaré con los tuyos, Naruto – Le grito el muy engreído. Naruto se transformó en humano momentáneamente solo para replicar.

Deja de orbitar Sasuke, porque te estas quedando en las nubes - Naruto convertido en lobo otra vez se lanzó en seguida sobre uno de los vampiros, que resultó ser mujer, ésta le lanzo un golpe que lo mando a volar, estrellándose con una pared. Sasuke rió a carcajadas.

¿A eso llamas pelear?- Se burló Sasuke, haciendo enfurecer a su amigo, estaba seguro que el pelinegro lo fastidiaría una semana a propósito de eso. Naruto se levantó y se arrojo sobre ella, pegándola del piso y de un mordisco le arrancó la cabeza, había sangre por todos lados. Escuchó un grito de dolor y supo que era la pareja de la mujer, corrió al encuentro del vampiro que venía dispuesto a matarlo por haber asesinado a su mujer, tenía los ojos perlas brillando de furia. Sin duda, era un Hyuga desterrado.

¡Te mataré maldito! – chilló enloquecido, se montó sobre Naruto intentando morderleel cuello pero éste se sacudio para tumbarlo, lo agarró con sus garras mientras el vampiro pataleaba y le desgarró la garganta. El rubio revirtió su transforamación muy satisfecho de sí mismo, miró por toda la habitación, ahora era su turno de burlarse de Sasuke, pero para su completo desagrado, su amigo «_el muy sangrón» _estaba sentado en el alféizar de una ventana improvisada, comprobando su reloj, como indicándole que había tardado.

Maldito Sasuke – murmuró.

La próxima vez no tardes tanto, ¿Quieres?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.- Ah, por cierto, quedáte con tu auto, no me gusta ese juguete para niños que manejas.

¡¿Qué?

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Esta vez a Sakura le tocaba empezar a trabajar mas temprano, a las siete de la noche, porque quería llegar a su casa a medianoche y cumlir con las instrucciones de su abuela. Ya estaba en el bar y se había cambiado de ropa, como acostumbraba. Estaba buscando a Kabuto para pedirle instrucciones cuando al fin lo encontro en una de las habitaciones.

Hola, Kabuto-sempai, ¿Podría decirme en qué área trabajaré hoy? – le dijo cuando el muy baboso se la comía con los ojos. Pareció meditar un poco, «_Resiste, necesitas el dinero Sakura, necesitas el dinero»_ se repetía Sakura ante la cara de petulante de su _sempai._

Sakura-chan, ¿Estarías dispuesta a bailar en el área VIP por doscientos dólares?.- Su sonrisa pervertida no se hizo de rogar.

¿Nani?.- «_¿Cómo se atreve ese mald...? ¡¿Ah dicho doscientos dólares?- _¿Qué.. qué tengo que hacer exactamente? – preguntó cohíbida, la sonrisa de baboso se ensanchó.

Bailarías en intervalos de media hora, por unos quince minutos, y solo hasta las diez y media. Luego, con gusto, podrás irte a casa si así lo deseas.- A Sakura no le gustaba la idea de bailar frente a tipos, menos, frente a los tipos del área VIP, pero por otro lado, con lo que ganaría podría comprar comida que hacia falta y su libro, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Ettooo... ¿Qué tengo que usar? – La sonrisa de Kabuto le dio miedo esta vez. Le dijo que fuera donde estaba Ino, y ella le daria su traje. Eran al rededor de las ocho y ella ya se había terminado de vestir.

¿De verdad no puedo cambiarme esta ropa por alguna otra? – Le preguntó derrotada, su traje de ángel consistía en un brassier blanco, con una mini falda del mismo color, alas de plumas, botas largas de tacón de aguja y una aureola, que por supuesto, no podía faltar. Se sonrojó al mirarse al espejo.

¿Qué creías que usarías? ¿Un traje de monha? – medito un poco- Mmm.. Un traje de monja, si lo adaptaramos correctamente quedaría muy provocativo y atraería más clientes – se dijo a sí misma, una gota recorrío la frente de Sakura.

¿Cu-cuándo saldré a ba-bai-lar, Ino-sempai? – Preguntó super nerviosa, ella sabía bailar, lo hacia desde el año pasado frente a un espejo, para ese entonces le gustaba un chico.

En diez minutos, Sakura-frente – le dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo que Sakura-frente?, Ino-cerda – le dijo bromeando.

¿Nani? ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Sakura, estás... de-li-cio-sa.-Intervino Kabuto, que había ido a verficar que todo estuviera en marcha.

Permiso, Ino-sempai, ¿Puedo ir vomitar? – dijo Sakura asqueada.

Que mala eres, Sakurita – le dijo con cara de inocencia- He venido a decirte que ya debes salir.

¿Ya? - «_Oh, por dios, oh, por dios.»_

Sip, así qué – la tomo por un brazo, la subió a una escalerilla y le dio un empujoncito.- Deléitanos.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

**Otra capitulo editado. Gracias por leer. Mañana editaré los demás que pueda, ahora me tengo que ir a la Universidad. xD**


	4. Capitulo 3 El Sol

Capitulo 3 El Sol

Allí estaba ella, parada frente a una veintena de personas, a las que alcanzaba ver el rostros podía fijarse que la observaban. Se sentía comida por muchas miradas y sin querer reparo en la mesa siete, cinco personas se encontraban sentadas al rededor de la mesa redonda. El primer chico de cabello blanco con puntas celestes y ojos de un color morado claro la miraba con viveza, a su lado un hombre de cabello naranja y lo que altura considerable tenía una mirada apasible, el siguiente podía ver que se trataba de un chico, su rostro estaba oculto en la penumbra, pero estaba siendo abrazado por una peliroja con lentes. El chico sin rostro se movió dejando su cara al descubierto. Era el chico más sexy de lo que Sakura hubiera pensado que sería, su cabello negro azulado estaba peinado de una manera que podía calificarse como original, su tez, blanca, constrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos, negros azabaches. En ese momento, Sakura comprendió que eran los mismo ojos que le habían atemorizado la noche anterior.

La mirada fría y calculadora del chico la sostuvo por unos momentos, y luego, como si ella no existiera, regreso a su penumbra, aún siendo abrazado por la chica peliroja.

Ignorando al chico que también la ignoraba a ella, Sakura empezó a bailar de manera sexy en la barra, a decir verdad, era demasiado sexy para una chiquilla que a penas cumpliría a media noche los diéciseis años. Su baile era seguido por casi todos en la habitación, concientes que ella no era _uno de ellos._ Algunos chicos se sonrojaban, y algunos la miraban como si fueran capaz de devorarla. Sakura sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma, terminó de bailar y espero que llegara su turno de nuevo. Cada media hora bailaba, tal como Kabuto le había dicho, por unos quince minutos, y volvía a descansar.

La última danza de la noche estaba por comenzar, entro al escenario de nuevo, confiada esta vez. Por un instante había captado la mirada de aquel pelinegro que volvía a mostrar su rostro, esta vez quería verlo embobado también a él. Bailó sensual como había estado haciendo, con un pase de baile en el que al final, mostraría el trasero. Y así lo hizo, agachandose hasta quedar en una posición bastante inmoral, enseñando el trasero puedo oír una voz familiar exclamar «_¡No puede ser!»._ Y muchas cosas pasaron a la vez.

Sakura, extrañada, giró en medio de su baile para ver de quién se trataba y lo único que pudo ver fue al pelinegro de la mesa siete, de pie, mirándola entre verdaderamente sorprendido al principio, gradualmente furioso después, tanto que a la chica le daba miedo verlo, a punto de apartar la mirada, los ojos negros, llenos de odio, se tiñeron de rojo sangre y ella no podía salirse de ellos, la tenía ensimismada.

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Baja de ahí de imediato! - «_¿Eh?» _.- La sacaron de la mirada de aquel peligroso pelinegro, logro pestañear y miró abajo. Frente al escenario se encontraba Neji Hyuga, con aspecto alarmado y desesperado por lograr que ella bajara de allí, además que él también lucía sorprendido.- ¡Vamos!.- Le urgió el chico, extendiéndo su mano hacia ella, ella la tomo y se vio atraida jalada fuera del escenario, me atajo y me puso en el piso con cuidado y rápidez. Por la misma mano que la había agarrado la sujeto y se la llevo sin miramientos a la salida del área VIP y luego a la salida del Bar. Muchas preguntas se formaban en la mente de Sakura, ¿Por qué el pelinegro la miraba de esa forma? ¿Cómo era posible que sus ojos cambiaran de color de esa manera? ¿Por qué Neji actuaba como si el pelinegro fuera un asesino en serie? Ella no sabía nada de eso, lo que sí sabía era que Neji debía darle algunas explicaciones.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Al rededor de las diez de la noche, Neji había recibido una carta de una mujer llamada Tayuya, dandole unas instrucciones que él debía hacer a poco antes de medianoche, le había dado una dirección y pedido que por favor estuviera allí. Después decidiría si iría o no al lugar, recordaba vagamente a Tayuya, y tenía la sensación que había algo más, pero nada se le ocurría sobre que podía ser ese algo más. Al fin salio de la mansión Hyuga, él nunca había ido a _las tres gatitas, _pero sabía que era un bar, un bar cabaret de estado _neutral._ Su fachada era negra, y un letrero diminuto anunciaba que era el que había estado buscando, sintió un poco de vergüenza al recordar que había sido su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, quién le había dado la localización exacta del lugar. «_Si mi madre o mi hermana se llegan a enterar...». _Su padre le había explicado que ese bar era para diversión de todos, uno de los pocos sitios así que quedaban; en ese bar no solo atendían mortales, sino que había un área denominada VIP para personas _especiales_, como ellos. Más por ser un bar _neutral, _allí estaban prohíbidas las peleas y tenían medidas para evitarlas. Había diversos hechizos para rebajar al mínimo los poderes de los clientes, y había conjuros anti-transformaciones por todo el lugar. Las distintas especies en sí no tenían un mesa en particular, pero las familias importantes si lás tenían.

Neji no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué Sakura trabajaba en un lugar como ese, o si ella al menos sabía lo que pasaba en el área VIP. Al entrar al bar fue recibido por el encargado, Kabuto, conocido mago, un hechicero tramposo en el que pocos confiaban, pero que jamás se metería con un Hyuga.

Hyuga-sama, ¡Que honor! Es la primera vez que viene a nuestro humilde Bar, - le dijo Kabuto, que había reconocido de quién se trataba solo al ver sus ojos y su vestimenta.- Bienvenido, bienvenido, será un verdadero placer para nosotros servirle esta noche. ¿Quiere algún servicio especial? – Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.- Esta noche tenemos unas hermosas chicas que estarían encantadas de dejarle probar su sangre.

No, solo lleváme a la mesa de mi familia.- Se limitó a ordenar Neji. Kabuto sonrió, Neji pensó que pocas veces había visto una sonrisa tan falsa como aquella, pero aún así, lo siguió al área VIP, donde estaba su mesa. Al entrar pudo ver caras conocidos, y no por eso, bien recibidas o apreciadas por él. Su mesa era la número seis, al pasar pudo ver algunos rostros que llevaba décadas sin ver, como el de los desagradables hombres lobo, Kiba Inuzuka, y en la mesa de al lado, nada más y nada menos que dos príncipes, «_El asesino Uchiha Sasuke y el maldito hombre lobo, Uzumaki Naruto.»_. Naruto, al ver a Neji, se tensó y hizo ademán de levantarse pero su amigo Sasuke le murmuró algunas palabras y este se tranquilizo regresando a su sitio, no sin antes fulminar a Neji con la mirada. El ojiperla dedujo que esa era una de las mesas de los Uchihas, por el abanico que habái grabado en la mesa. Neji pasó de sus _vecinos_ y se sentó en el lugar de la mesa que le pareció mas cómodo. «_¡Qué lugar para poner a los Hyuga, al lado de la peor escoria de nuestro mundo!»_

Los Uchiha, la familia real de los ángeles negros, y los Uzumaki, la familia real de los hombres lobo, eran considerados por muchos unas bestia que no habían evolucionado en lo absoluto, se dejaban guiar por sus instintos más que por su inteligencia. En el pasado tomaban lo que querían a la fuerza, cuando se hizo el tratado de silencio, fueron los primeros en protestar y alzarse, pero al final, ellos también juraron cumplir con el _Secreto eterno._ Era un poco gracioso, para quién tuviera un humor sádico, poner a tres príncipes en un bar y ver cuanto tiempo tardaban en intentar matarse los unos a los otros.

-«_ Si no fuera por los hechizos en este lugar ya no estaríamos matando, o quizás... quizás ya me habrían asesinado, viendo que me superan en número, y además, son de la realeza, como yo.»_ - Neji no subestimaba a Sasuke, menos siendo acompañado por Uzumaki, les dirigió una breve mirada para notar que también estaba _Taka_, el equipo de Sasuke. Eran como sus guardaespaldas, los subordinados de Sasuke que no dudarían ni un instante en dar la vida por él. Si su gemela estuviera allí la situación sería completamente diferente. Ella predeciría cada paso, golpe, patada, mordisco o cualquier otro tipo de ataque que quisieran dar, él lo leería en su mente y lo evitaría a tiempo al igual que ella. Aunque, si de alianzas se tratara, ganarían absolutamente se Takumo, el Rey de los ángeles blancos, luchara de su lado. Pero ni Kurenai era capaz de revivir a los muertos.

«_Arg... no me sirve de nada pensar en eso ahora, lo mejor es tratar de localizar a Sakura, mientras más tiempo paso aquí, menos comprendo que hace una chica tan... mona... como ella trabajando en un nido de ratas como este»._ – Empezó a buscarla con la mirada, pero nada, ni rastro de ella.

¡Y ahora! ¡En su última actuación de la noche! ¡Nuestra ángelita debutante!.-Anunció Kabuto a traves del micrófono. Neji no se lo podía creer, esa Sakura, _su _Sakura. La pelirosa salio vestida de una manera tan provocativa que Neji lucho por no ser embargado por pensamientos _impuros _sobre esa criatura. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. La chica comenzo a bailar muy sensualmente y algo más hizo mecha en él. «_¡Maldición!__»_ Pensó, avergonzado de su reacción humana.

Es... hermosa... – se le escapó de los labios, estaba embelezado con la pelirosa.- ¡La... la iluminación! – dijo sonrojo aún más, conciente que algunos de los presentes podían oírlo aún sin usar sus poderes al máxímo. Pero la consternación lo golpeo y mas la incomprensión, cuando Sakura hizo un paso de baile no apto para menores que mostraba su hermoso... su trasero, y allí donde nadie debería poder verla tenía un lunar en forma de sol, que tantas veces le había visto a Takumo en su brazo izquierdo.

FLASH BACK

Un pelirrojo y un castaño charlaban en una habitación lujosa, un estudio al parecer. En las paredes había cuadros de hermosos paisajes, y en medio del lugar había una chimenea con un retrato familiar sobre ella, se trataba de tres personas, el pelirojo de ojos castaños estaba de pie junto a una hermosa rubia de ojos jade, la hermosa mujer llevaba en brazos un bulto envuelto en algunas mantas de la que se veía una carita con penachos rosas saliendo de él.

A Sakura le salio mi lunar – dijo el pelirrojo orgulloso. Sonrió abiertamente.- Lo tiene en una nalguita – comentó riendo. Luego añadió con adoración- Tan linda mi princesita.

Bueno, eso tiene un lado bueno, ¿Te imaginas, Takumo?, algún día, cuando Sakurita sea una adolescente, tendrá un novio, tal vez éste cometa un error cuando te conozca y al ver tu brazo diga «_¡Sakura! Es idéntico al que tienes en el cu...!» -_ Pero Neji no pudo terminar su broma porque Takumo le aventó el libro que sostenía.

FIN FLASH BACK

¡No puede ser!.- La mente de Neji quedó en shock, ¿Era ella _esa _Sakura? ¡La hija de Takumo, ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar? ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidar la existencia de la hija de su mejor amigo? «_Oh por dios, ¿Cómo fui capaz de imaginarme cada cosa con ella?»_ Pero eso podía esperar, Neji acaba de recordar que había alguién más en ese lugar que podía haber reconocido aquel lunar, si tenía suerte, él quizás no estaba ni siquiera prestando atención a el baile de Sakura. Miro en dirección a la mesa de su lado y allí estaba, Uchiha Sasuke, de pié, lo miro a él en primera instancia, la expresión de Neji le retifico lo que ya sabía, entonces sorprendido y furioso la miro a ella, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, cautivándola.

Neji salió de su reservado rápidamente, sabía que tenía que llevarse a Sakura lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar antes que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar y la sacara el mismo. Se acercó al escenario, ella estaba aún prendada sin duda por el sharingan de Sasuke.

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Baja de ahí de imediato! – Le pidió Neji a gritos, eso pareció sacarla de la mirada de aquel peligroso Uchiha, la chica logró pestañear, al - ¡Vamos! – le volvió a urgir el ojiperla, le extendió la mano y en lo que ella la tomo, la jalo hacia él, la atajo con delicadeza fijándose en lo ligera que era, por la misma mano la tomo, mirando momentáneamente a Sasuke, que ya salia de la sopresa, y sacó a Sakura con la rápidez que el lugar le permitia de aquella área, y luego del local. Antes de salir fue capaz de captar el ruido de un alboroto, y como una pequeña explosión. «_¡Están reteniéndolo! No servirá de mucho sino nos alejamos lo más rápido posible de aquí»_

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Sasuke estaba en su reservado, había acudido a el Bar para relajarse después de la pequeña cacería de los cuatro vampiros. No había podido dejar de fijarse que la chica humana del día anterior estaba esta vez como bailarina, irónicamente llevando un traje de ángel. Sasuke se preguntó si ella sabría para quiénes exactamente estaba bailando.

Había bailado por varios turnos, y él le había observado brevemente en cada uno, nada que nadie pudiera notar, no quería ser molestado por Naruto o Suigetsu. Sintió que Naruto se tensaba a su lado y hacia ademán de ponerse de pie. Se trataba de Hyuga Neji, enemigo aserrimo de su mejor amigo. Sasuke no tenía ganas de pelear, solo quería ver otra vez a la hermosa pelirosa.

Cálmate ¿Quieres?, aunque quisieras no podrían pelear aquí.- Le susurró a su amigo. El Hyuga se sentó en la mesa de al lado, seguro indignado por su posición. Sasuke se relajó un poco, quería irse, pero no sin antes verla a _ella._

¡Y ahora! ¡En su última actuación de la noche! ¡Nuestra ángelita debutante!.-Anunció Kabuto a traves del micrófono. Puso atención esta vez, la pelirosa de ojos jade salio al escenario, bailando sensualmente con su deseable y pequeño cuerpo. La verdad es que Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto, comprendía que él no era el único del lugar viendo a la chiquilla bailar, y eso exactamente era lo que le incomodaba, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Quizás le diría a Kabuto un poco más tarde que le dejara a la chiquilla, no estaría mal que él se divirtiera un poco con ella. Le gustaba mucho la ironía del disfraz, él junto a su hermano, Naruto y Taka habían contribuido a la exterminación de la raza que ella, con su ropa, representaba, dejando viva solo a Tsunade. Sonrió, causando extrañeza en la mirada de Karín. Él podía acabar también con esa pelirosa, o _en _ella.

La hermosa chica se bajaba cada vez más, Sasuke estaba seguro que enseñaría una poca más de carne, por él estaba bien, ella no haría más eso si él la convertía en su novia de turno. Eso claro, cuando lograra deshacerse de Karin, la pelirroja psicópata no dudaría en matar a la chiquilla por ser su _competencia._ La chica mostró el trasero, la baba cayo de muchas bocas, pero por otro lado...

¿Qué diablos? – Susurró sin poderlo evitar. Se levantó sin saber cómo. Aquella chica tenía un lunar que él había visto antes: en el brazo de Takumo Haruno, el Rey de los ángeles blancos. Se suponía que no quedaba más ninguno vivo. Esa chica, por el color de cabello, parecía ser la hija de lo Haruno. Pero ¿Cómo podía ser? Se suponía que esa criatura debía estar muerta. La impresión que Sasuke se había llevado estaba en su cara. Él simplemente no quería creerlo, desde el día anterior la imágen de la niña de cabellos rosa no había abandonado su cabeza, incluso había organizado una tonta cacería con Naruto como intento de distracción, pero nada había funcionado. Los ojos de ella lo habían cautivado desde el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, confudido como se había sentido, prefirió aturdirla para no seguir viendola a los ojos. Y aún así, había regresado esa noche solo para verla a ella. Una idea cruzó su cabeza.

«_Si es ella una Haruno, Hyuga debe estar tan sorprendido como yo»_ - razonó girandose para ver a Neji, que estaba tan anonadado como él, confirmando sus peores sospechas. «_No...». _Neji tenía cara de haber visto a un fantasma. «_Ella es... ella es... Morirá... nada podrá detenerme, si ella es una Haruno, sus días están contados. Si Madara se llega a enterar que ese ser... esa blasfemia.. sigue viva, pagaría con mi propia muerte... Ella.. ELLA DEBE MORIR!»_

Sasuke la miró a los ojos, su sospresa seguía reflejada en su cara, pero poco a poco estaba dando paso a la furia. La miró con odio, y activo su sharingan, la controlaría. Ella se quedo embobada en los ojos rojos sangre.

Teme, ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Naruto, al parecer no se había enterado de nada.

¿Sasuke-kun? – Karin estaba detrás de él. Al levantarse lo hizo tan bruscamente que la tiró al suelo. Sasuke no le respondió a ninguno de los dos.

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Baja de ahí de inmediato!.-«_Ese maldito Hyuga, ¿Cuándo llegó ahí?». _La conexión visual con Sakura se rompió, la chica parpadeó y miró a Neji.- ¡Vamos!.

Sasuke no podía permitir que el Hyuga se lleváse a Sakura. Él oijperla la bajo del escenario en un parpadeo y ya corrían a la salida cuando él pelinegro al fin reaccionó. Corrió detrás de ellos, pero cuando llego al final de su reservado...

Bam! Salio disparado hacia atrás, chocando con la pared de atrás de su mesa.

¡MALDITA SEA! – Neutral, evitar problemas, esas palabras definían al bar, y obviamente Ino se había dado cuenta del alboroto y había activado la barrera para que Sasuke no pudiera ir detrás de el Hyuga y la Haruno.

-¡¿Podrías decirme que rayos es lo que pasa, Teme? – Se habían ido, y él no podía salir aún.

- ¡ INO ¡ - Grito Sasuke realmente furioso, resoplando como un toro y matándola con la mirada- ¡Quítala AHORA!

- Lo-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun – respondió temerosa e intimidada- Pero sabes que no lo haré.- La furia de Sasuke era incontrolable. Odiaba a Sakura. La odiaba.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

**Otro capitulo editado, espero que les guste la forma en la que los estoy editando. **

**Gracias por los review. ^^**


	5. Capitulo 4 De secretos y muerte

Capitulo 4 – De secretos y muerte.

Habia pasado una media hora desde que Sakura Haruno había salido de _Las tres gatitas_ guiada por Neji Hyuga.

Sasuke no se sacaba de la mente que tenía que encontrarlos lo más rápido posible. Él no podía permitir que la existencia de _ella _amenazara la suya. Debía encontrar a Sakura Haruno y asesinarla él mismo, no sin antes sacarle información sobre su existencia.

Cuando Ino por fin levanto la barrera, con más miedo del que había tenido en toda su vida, Sasuke paso de ella y se fue directo a la salida, seguido por Naruto y _Taka _que seguían confusos_._

Karín, Suigetsu, Jugo, retírense – Les ordenó Sasuke de malas pulgas. Apenas podía controlar la furia de su voz, lo que fue un incentivo para _Taka _para no hacer preguntas.

Todo lo que deseés, mi Sasuke-kun.- Aceptó Karin, con una mirada melosa, orbitó. «_Como me saca de quicio esa mujer»_ Pensó Sasuke, molesto por la insistencia de Karin en hacerse la sexy frente a él. Si no fuera por sus habilidades que le habían ayudado mucho en el pasado, hacía mucho la habría corrido del equipo.

De acuerdo, Sasuke-sama – Dijo Jugo,- Vamos, Suigetsu – le ordenó al chico de dientes afilados. Suigestu se limito a sonreir, ambos desaparecieron orbitando tal cual había hecho la peliroja del grupo.

Naruto – Habló Sasuke, el rubio, a pesar de no entender nada, estaba serio, esperando la orden del moreno. Conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente para saber que algo serio estaba pasando. - ¿Tienes su olor?.-Naruto lo miro, con la confusión aún en su mirada, pero asintió.

Si, Sasuke – Naruto cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño, parecía concentrado, luego abrió los ojos de golpe. Levantó el brazo señalando una dirección.- Se fueron por allá. ¿Vamos?

¡Vamos! – replicó Sasuke. Naruto hecho a correr en al dirección que había indicado, Sasuke lo siguió al trote por varias calles. Se le hacia lenta la carrera, estando acostumbrado a orbitar, pero necesitaba a Naruto de guia, él no tenía el olfato tan desarrollado como su amigo rubio.

Teme, una vez más, ¿Qué está pasando? – Hizo una pausa, no era fácil correr, seguir el rastro, y hablar a la vez.- Y ¿Por qué seguimos a esa chica y al chupa sangres?.- Naruto estaba serio.- Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿No crees que al menos denerías explicarmelo a mi?.- Se veía ofendido, Sasuke suspiró, después de todo, él tenía razón.

Le reconocí, Naruto – explico Sasuke- El lunar de la chica...

¿Eh? ¡Pero que pervertido! ¡Teme pedófilo! ¡Te acostaste con esa niña y la reconociste solo cuando le viste una nalga! Y ahora estas montándole cacería porque el Hyuga se la llevó. Los celos no son buenos compañeros, Sasuke... No me extraña que esa chica saliera huyen... ¡Ouch! ¡Eso me dolió imbécil!

¡Sigue diciendo idiotes como esa y no te vas a quejar del dolor porque los muertos no sienten!.- Le gritó Sasuke, a veces no entendía porque Naruto y él eran amigos.- El lunar de esa chica es el mismo lunar que tenía Takumo Haruno en su brazo, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡La chica es la hija de Takumo! ¡Es un ángel blanco!.- Sasuke soltó su frustración con esos gritos, resoplaba de amargura y desespero. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido esa niña a la purga que hicieron en la Mansión Haruno? ¿Cómo no sabía de su existencia hasta ahora? ¿Por qué Karin no la sintió?

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No acabamos con todos los ángeles blancos? – Miró a Sasuke a la vez que éste asentia.- No puedo creerlo... – dijo lentamente, luego su expresión cambio a una de entendimiento.- Ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso Hyuga, uno de los eternos defensores de los ángeles blancos tomo a la chica, la hija de su mejor amigo muerto. Lo que aún no entiendo es el por qué le permitió ir y trabajar en un lugar tan peligroso como ese, con el riesgo que había de que la descubrieran.

Pienso que él tampoco sabía de su existencia – compartió Sasuke.- Y eso es lo que me parece más extraño.

Se habían detenido en un callejón, entre una casa y otra de la urbanización St. Mawi, en frente de este, al cruzar la calle, había una casa de dos plantas que les resultaba familiar.

Y esto va de extraño a loco, allí están la chica y Hyuga, pero no están solos, hay... hay alguién más, Sasuke, alguién que creíamos muerta. – le dijo a su mejor amigo con rostro sombrio.

Habla de una buena vez – le urgió el Uchiha.

Es Tayuya, Sasuke – los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, eso no podía ser posible.

¿Tayuya está en esa casa con Haruno? – Y la comprensión lo golpeo- Esa vieja bruja debe haber hecho algo para ocultar, algo para que no pudieramos rastrearla. Maldita traidora, debí matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad.

¿Ahora que hacemos, Teme? No podemos entrar si nadie nos invita. Seguro esa bruja habrá puestp toda clases de conjuros para bloquearnos la entrada.- Opinó el rubio.- No podemos esperar a que salgan porque estoy seguro que Hyuga está conciente que estamos aquí. Hace siglos que debe habernos olido.

Esperaremos aquí, él no puede estar allí eternamente.- Sugirió Sasuke.- Ella tendrá que quedarse sola en algún momento.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron allí, en las sombras, vigilando la casa desde ese oscuro callejón.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Neji subió a Sakura a un auto plateado, él mismo le abrochó el cinturon de seguirda, ella estaba avergonzada por su vestimenta, se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y cayó en cuenta que se habia dejado su ropa y bolso en el bar.

Neji-kun, debo regresar al bar, he dejado mi ropa y otras cosas, no puedo irme de aquí en estas condi...ciones – Neji parecía no oírla. Acereló de golpe, asustando a Sakura, iba demasiado rápido, y la chica se agarraba de su asiento.- Neji-kun vas demasiado rápido.- Protestó.

¿Eh? – el chico parecio salir del hilo de sus pensamientos, se veía muy concentrado. Constantemente miraba por el retrovisor, como esperando que alguien los estuviera siguiendo.

¿Po-podrias bajar la velo...cidad? – le dijo aterrada por la sola idea de chocar con algo o alguien.

Tranquila, Sakura-san – le dijo con voz calmada, miro otra vez por el retrovisor. Tenía el ceño fruncido.- Soy un excelente conductor, y con respecto a regresar al bar por tus cosas, me temo que eso no sería posible ni apropiado en estos momentos.

Pero.. ¿Por qué? ¡¿A donde vamos? – Sakura no entendía aún que era lo que pasaba. Iba a formularle una pregunta, pero entoces Neji dijo:

Necesito que confíes en mi, no soy una mala persona, ni pienso hacerte daño. – le dijo con urgencia.- Ahora necesito que me confirmes algo, si eres tan amable, ¿Vives en una casa en la urbanización St. Mawi?

¿Eh? Pues si, en la calle Grunings de la urbanización St. Mawi – Contestó con aprensión, no entedía como Neji sabía eso, ni por qué actuaba de ese modo. En cambio, cuando ella confirmo su dirección una chispa de entendimiento se encendió en la mirada del ojiperla.

«_Es el mismo lugar al que debía ir hoy a medianoche según la carta de esa mujer. Tayuya, ¿Qué fue lo que hicist?»_- pensó Neji. Llegaron a pocos minutos para la media noche a la casa donde vivían Sakura y su abuela. Las luces estaban apagadas, la abuela seguía dormida.

Ahora me explicarás... – comenzó a decir Sakura.

Adentro te lo explicaré.- Accedió Neji. Sakura se sonrojo, «_Ne-eji-kun, ¿Quiere entrar en mi casa?»_. Neji rio al ver la carita roja de Sakura.

Muy bien, Neji-kun, entra por favor – dijo Sakura una vez abierta la puerta.- Ahora ¿podrías explicarme que está sucediendo?.- Le pidió Sakura. Neji entró a la casa, mirando a todas partes, empezaba a sentir el olor de hombre lobo. La miró ceñudo, no quería tener que explicarle nada hasta que él supiera exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero ella era digna hija de Safira, la testadurez le manaba por los poros.

Sakura encendió las luces, iluminando la habitación, estaban en una sala bastante acogedora. Sakura miró el reloj de pared. Eran las doce en punto. Sonrió con alegría. Neji la miro extrañado por el cambio de actitud.

¿Por qué el buen humor? – Indagó.

Es que ya es media noche, lo que quiere decir que estoy cumpliendo diéciseis años.- Anunció la pelirosa, sonrió timidamente y miro a Neji que le dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante.

Felicitaciones.- le dijo, y le dio un abrazo. Sakura se sonrojó mas. Neji se separo de ella.- Te debo un regalo por eso.

Gracias.- dijo.«_Oh Kami, ¿Hay alguien mas encantador que Neji-kun?»_

Aún así, sigues siendo una niña.- le comentó Neji sonriendo. Sakura hizo un mohín.«_¡Idiota!». _¬¬*. En ese momento Sakura recordo la petición de su abuela, la carta que había en el desván que era para ella.

Neji-kun, ¿Te molestaría esperar aquí unos minutos? Hay algo que debo ver.- Preguntó timida a Neji.

No, en lo absoluto.- contestó éste. Sentía el olor de Uchiha y Uzumaki en el callejón de en frente. Sakura asintió y se fue por el tramo de escaleras que conducía al primer piso.

Primero paso por su cuarto, caminando despacito, para no despertar a su abuela. Una vez dentro se dirigió al armario, donde tomó, de la tabla suelta, la llave que su abuela le había dejado. Abandonó su habitación caminando con cuidado otra vez, y subió el último tramo de escaleras que la llevaría al desván. Una vez frente a la puerta, tomo la llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo, tras un suspiro, la giró y la puerta se abrió. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas de distintos tamaños con capas de polvo, ademas de distintos objetos de colores que ella jamás había visto. En el medio de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña mesa redonda, donde un sobre descansaba con «_Para Sakura»_ escrito en él. Sakura no aguantó mas y lo abrió en seguida, una cadena de oro con un hermoso dije con forma de Sol cayó de él. Sakura saco la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Sakura_

_Hoy es un día muy importante para ti, y no sabes cuanto, déjame desearte primero un muy feliz cumpleaños aunque sé que no lo vas a tener. Tengo que pedirte disculpas por no haberte contado nada antes, y mas por hacerlo por medio de una carta, no tenía el suficiente valor para ver tu rostro cuando te hablara y te contará toda la verdad, espero que algún día me perdones._

_Lo primero que tengo que decir es que toda tu vida has estado inconciente de un mundo del que eres parte, una parte importante debo decir... _

_Hace unos mil años, se desató una guerra entre cuatro especies, vampiros contra hombres lobo, ángeles blancos contra ángeles negros, sí Sakura, existen, son reales. La guerra se desató por la más básicas de las excusas: el territorio. Un vampiro casó en territorio de lobos, estos lo mataron por eso, y los vampiros se enfurecieron, y atacaron la aldea de los hombres lobo que había matado a su compañero. Los lobos también tomaron represalias, y los encuentros contra vampiros fueron haciéndose numerosos, un ángel negro, el hermano del rey, Madara, ofreció ayudar a los hombre lobos a cambió de un pacto, los hombres lobos estarían obligados a ayudarlos si los ángeles_ _negros le pidieran ayuda en cualquier situación. Los lobos accedieron y Madara envió a sus hombres a matar a los vampiros con estacas envenenadas con sangre de muertos puestas en ballestas, y funcionó, los hombre lobos empezaron a ganar todas las batallas, y los vampiros no podían hallar una cura o vacuna contra ese poderoso veneno, ya que solo la estaca dejaría vivo al vampiro y si lograba huir, sobreviviría. Desesperados, pidieron ayuda a los ángeles blancos, expertos en medicina, su reina en ese entonces, Tsunade, dudaba ya que no quería estar en guerra pero los vampiros explicaron la intrusión de los ángeles negros y molesta por esta injusticia, accedió a ayudarles._

_Los ángeles blancos no mataban, solo curaban a los vampiros, y desarrollaron un antídoto contra la sangre de muerto, los ángeles negros molestos arremetieron contra los blancos y les ordenaron a los lobos matarlos, y así empezó la más grande de las guerras en la que solo las brujas y hechiceros podían escoger un bando. Hace unos cien años, hubo una batalla tan terrible que todas la especies tuvieron bajas exageradas, y ahí decidieron crear un grupo de sabios que los gobernará y ayudará a mantener la paz hasta ahora inexistente, fueron llamados "Los supremos", y tu abuela, tu verdadera abuela, Tsunade era la representante de los ángeles blancos, Madara el de los ángeles negros, Kakashi el de los vampiros y Jiraiya el de los hombre lobos._

_Sakura tus padres eran los reyes de los ángeles blancos, sucesores de Tsunade, tu madre era princesa por herencia mientras que tu padre lo era por unión, al convertirse Tsunade en suprema, le dejo su reino a ellos, y tú eres la princesa, la nueva sucesora ya que ellos lamentablemente no están con nosotros._

_Yo era una bruja Sakura, la mejor de todas, fui una de las mejores amigas de tu madre, y Neji Hyuga fue el mejor amigo de tu padre, que si no está aquí ya, debe estar en camino._

_Hace 15 años cuando tus padres murieron y me quedé a tu cargo hice un hechizo, un poderoso hechizo con un precio, las brujas no somos inmortales pero tampoco completamente humanas, cumplimos años cada cuatro años, debes saber que para cuando te acogí, yo solo tenía 17 años._

_El hechizo que hice bloqueaba tus poderes, por lo tanto, eras inexistente para los rastreadores de ángeles blancos. También borro tu recuerdo de la mentes de las personas que supieran tu existencia. Solo si tuvieran una influencia muy fuerte podrían recordarte. Mis poderes pasarán a ti una vez yo muera._

_Lamento decirte mi pequeña, que la protección que te otorgue durante todos estos años desaparecerá ahora. Tuve que pagar un precio alto, a mi cuerpo se le sumaron los años que no había cumplido, así fue como me hice vieja de un día para otro. Tu madre fue traicionada por una de sus amigas, está se enamoró de uno de los príncipes de lo ángeles negros y junto al él, llevaron a tus padres a una trampa donde encontrarían la muerte._

_Cuando comprendas que te digo la verdad, sé que querrás vengar a tus padres, hazlo mi niña, eso es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, yo no estaré, porque mientras lees esta carta, yo agonizo._

_Te quiero Mucho. Sakura. Sé fuerte y Valiente, y mucha suerte en tu cruzada, la necesitarás…_

_Con Amor._

_Tu querida Tayuya._

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Sakura, que ahora comprendía todo. Su pobre abuela estaba tan enferma que había escrito una sarta de incoherencias en esa carta. Dejo el desván para reunirse con Neji.

-«_Pero... Si ella no le había hablado de Neji Hyuga a su abuela, ¿Cómo es que ella sabía de él? ¿ Lo habría visto en la televisión? Pero entonces, ¿Cómo podía saber su abuela que él estaría ahí esa noche? Porque de hecho Neji Hyuga estaba en el piso inferior, tal y como ella dijo que pasaría en su carta.» _. Con un setimiento de deshazón que no tenía nada que ver con la decepción de la carta, Sakura empezó a bajar más rápido las escaleras.

Andando por el pasillo decidió que solo le hecharía un vistazo a su abuela, para estar mas tranquila, y bajaría para atender a Neji. Para su sorpresa, se encontró a sí misma corriendo al cuarto de su abuela.

Al llegar abrió la puerta con cuidado, segura de que por el ruido que hizo con su carrera, su abuela se abría despertado. Su abuela estaba en la cama, dormida, con una expresión de paz. Sakura suspiró y la observó por unos segundos más.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que el pecho de su abuela no bajaba, tampoco subia. Ella no parecía estar respirando. Con el corazón en un puño, Sakura caminó lentamente hasta la cama de la abuela, atravesando la habitación. Contó diez segundos, en cualquier momento bajaría o subiría, veinte segundos, el pecho de su abuela seguía sin moverse. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

La abuela esta pálida, mientras mas cerca estaba Sakura, más podía notarlo. Entonces se asustó al ver sus labios resecos, como morados, y comenzó a llamarla.

-¿Abuela? - llamó, llegando a su lado, toco su hombre para despertarla.- ¿Abuela? Despierta, ¡Es mi cumpleaños! – dijo con falso júbilo, se le acababa de ocurrir un terrible pensamiento. «_La abuela no mentía»_. No, ella debía apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero ¿Por qué la abuela no respondía a sus llamados? ¡¿Por qué no parecía respirar? ¡¿Por qué corrían lágrimas de sus propios ojos?.- ¡ABUELA! ¡ABUELA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡NO ME CAUSA GRACIA! ¡DEJA DE ASUSTARME!

Sakura la zarandeó para que abriera los ojos, tenía que abrirlos, pero el cuerpo de su abuela estaba frió y tieso.

Sakura produjo un grito tan espeluznante que daría miedo a cualquiera. Pisadas comenzaron a oírse en el pasillo, corriendo hacia allí y Neji irrumpió en la habitación.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? ¿Qué.. – Neji miraba a Tayuya.- No... no puede ser... no puedo creerlo.- susurró atónito.- Tayuya, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

¿Có-cómo dices? ¿Tú co-conocías a la abuela?.- «_Oh por dios, ¡La carta era real¡ ¡La carta era real¡ La abuela está... la abuela realmente está...» _

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Sakura se hecho sobre el pecho de su abuela, buscando latidos.- ¡Vamos abuela, no me dejes! ¡No me dejes, no puedes dejarme! – Alguien la tomo de la cintura y trataba de separarla de su abuela.

Ya no puedes hacer nada por ella, pequeña – Le decía Neji con voz apesumbrada, a pesar de odiar a Tayuya en esos momentos en los que al fin lograba recordarlo todo, el corazón se le hacia trizas al ver a Sakura desesperada de aquella manera. A Sakura no le hizo ninguna gracia que tratara de alejarla de su abuela.

¡Suéltame! – gritó a todo pulmón, sus bramidos fueron ensordecedores, escuchaba ladridos de perros, incluso podía oír quejidos que a lo lejos. Neji se arrodilló y con dificultad se tapó los oídos, sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz.

Sakura quería detenerse pero no podía, los cristales de la ventana explotaron, cayendo sobre Neji y el cuerpo de su abuela. Los gritos que venían de ella misma cesaron, lo único que se lo ocurrió a Sakura fue correr, correr para alejarse de todo.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, la puerta se abrió antes que ella llegara, sin saber como había pasado. Salio al jardín de la casa, escuchó a Neji llamandola. Pidiéndole que regresará, ella no planeaba seguir sus ordenes, pero entonces...

¡Sakura detente ahí! ¡Si sales morirás! – Sus palabras la polarizaron, volteó a verlo y se sintió culpable, Neji se veía débil. Saltaba la vista que el ojiperla hacia esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie sosteníandose con ayuda del marco de la puerta, pero no resisto y cayó.- Si Sales, _ellos _te atraparán.- continuó él.

Gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo, ella estaba parada a un par de pasos de la verja. Las gotas fueron haciendose más y más, se volvió al frente, intentando ver algo el la repentina oscuridad de la calle. El sentimiento de amargura y tristeza por la abuela la embargó, cayo de rodillas y le gritó a la noche...

¡Abuela! ¡Regresa! – Se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

**Capitulo editado, mañana seguiré editando... xD**


	6. Capitulo 5 El ángel negro

Capitulo 5 – El Ángel Negro.

Sasuke y Naruto llevaban un rato vigilando. No eran capaces de enterarse de lo que sucedía en la casa de en frente. Sasuke todavía estaba lleno de dudas. ¿Sabría la chica quién era él? O por lo menos ¿Sabia quién era ella?. Él sospechaba que no. Siendo un poco mas de la medianoche comenzaba a enojarse, el Hyuga tenía un rato allí con _su _pelirosa. Claro que él se refería a ella como suya porque... porque era el único que podía acabar con ella, por supuesto.

¡ABUELA! ¡ABUELA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡NO ME CAUSA GRACIA! ¡DEJA DE ASUSTARME!.- Alguién gritaba desde la casa.

¿Pero qué...?

Teme, ¿Es la chica la que grita de esa manera?

Oyeron otro grito, pero este fue espeluznante, les heló la sangre. Ambos miraban en dirección a la casa, buscando señales que pudieran indicarles que estaba pasando dentro.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! .- La chica continuaba gritando.- ¡Vamos abuela, no me dejes! ¡No me dejes, no puedes dejarme.

Sasuke interrogó a Naruto con la mirada.

Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Teme, Tsunade no está ahí, estoy seguro de eso. La madre de Takumo está muerta, la única mujer a parte de la chica es Tayuya. .- Sasuke no entendía por qué entonces Sakura gritaba a voz de cuello a llamando a su abuela.

Hmp.- Sasuke opinaba lo mismo que su amigo, ¿A quién llamaba Sakura «_Abuela»_, quízas... a ¿Tayuya?. Él no sabía por qué, pero esos gritos le partían el alma, quería ir y consolarla, algo que seguramente Hyuga no sabía hacer.

Sasuke aparto esos absurdos pensamientos de su mente, por más linda que la chica pudiera llegar a ser, él jamás se involucraría con ella, era su enemiga. Lo único en lo que él debía concentrarse era en aniquilarla.

-¡Suéltame! .-Bramó la chica, esta vez había sido el peor bramido que hubieran escuchado. Algunos perros comenzaron a ladrar, el grito se extendía. Sasuke miro a su amigo.

¡Argh! – Exclamó Naruto al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos. El grito lo estaba afectando, su oído era más fino que el de Sasuke, pero no tardo en afectarlo a él también. Sus oídos le dolían, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Naruto estaba mucho peor, estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, su nariz sangraba. Sasuke cayó de rodillas también, el grito le taladraba la cabeza. No era solo dolor físico, ambos sentían que su vida, su alma, su corazón, todo se desgarraría si eso no acababa pronto. Y Justo cuando creyó que se desmayaría, todo ceso, el grito se extinguió junto con el dolor.

Los chicos respiraban con dificultad, resoplando como si hubieran corrido días y noches sin descansar. Naruto seguía en el piso, con la cabeza entre las manos. Sasuke en cambio miró directo a la casa, vio como la chica salia de allí, se detenía en el jardín. Hyuga estaba apoyado en la puerta de la casa, él había causado que la chica se detuviera, pero Sasuke no estaba en condiciones para escuchar lo que él le había dicho. Sasuke se limpio la sangre con un dedo y se levanto ayudandose de la pared.

Algunas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre él. Y ahí vio, como de rodillas, frágil y hermosa, rompia en llanto, con las manos tapando su gracil rostro. Con él deseando que todo fuera distinto.

No había sentido nada como... como eso.. en toda mi vida...- Dijo Naruto en un susurro casi inaudible para su amigo. Trataba de levantarse- Fue la chica-ángel.- eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Sasuke asintió mecánicamente. Estaba anonadado por aquella hermosa chica, con esos poderes, _su hermosa enemiga. _La existencía de ella era la amenaza más grande para su vida, él la mataría, o tarde o temprano, alguien, quízas ella misma, lo mataría a causa de su existencia.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU **

¿Dónde está Takumo? Safira,- Le preguntaba Ino a su amiga, también rubia, pero de ojos jades.

Takumo fue a ver a mi madre para darle noticias de la niña, saben que ella no puede abandonar su puesto así como así.- Respondío la mujer con un tono de preocupación.

No dejes que eso te perturbe, estoy segura que si a ustedes llega a pasarles algo, tu madre dejará su puesto en seguida e irá a defenderlos, a tí, a la niña, incluso a Takumo.- Le dijo una chica con cabellera castaña.

Gracias, Tenten-chan, de verdad eres una buena... – La rubia no terminó su frase, fijo los ojos en el techo de la habitación, podía oír ruidos que provenian de arriba, directamente de la habitación de su hijita. Intercambio miradas escandalizadas con Ino y Tenten, sin decirse nada las unas a las otras se levantaron de sus sillones y se dieron prisa por llegar a la habitación de la niña.

Llegaron y Tenten abrió la puerta de golpe con una ráfaga de poder proveniente de su mano. Un hombre tapado por las sombras de la habitación estaba al lado de una mujer, ella tenía una capa puesta, la capucha tapándo su rostro. Él llevaba en los brazos a una criaturita de cabellos rosas, al ser soprendidos, ella rió maliciosamente.

Las tres chicas estaban petrificadas ante la visión. ¿Cómo era posible?

¿Por...qué?.- Alcanzó a preguntar Ino, después que la mujer las lanzara hacia atrás con un conjuro, siendo pegadas a una pared.

No lo comprenderías.- Se limito a decir el pelinegro, la mujer se puso a su lado y él orbito del lugar, llevándose a la mujer y a la bebé consigo.

¡Nooo! – Grito Safira intentando separarse de la pared, pero el conjuro de aquella mujer la mantenía pegada a ella.

Ino se desperto sudorosa...

¡No!.- Gritó sentándose de golpe en su cama.

¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó una voz soñolienta a su lado, un chico que estaba mucho más dormido que despierto.

Na-nada, fue solo...un sueño, solo un sueño,-repitió.- Vuelve a dormir.- Le dijo Ino, se sentía extraña, tenía la sensación que no había sido solo un sueño, se recosto en su cama, y el chico la abrazo.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU **

La luz de las farolas de la calle comenzaron a titilar, Neji tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Empezó a ver de un lado a otro.. esperando... Entonces llego, la lluvia cesó, pero una neblina fría comenzo a arremolinarse a su alrededor lentamente, podía sentir la presencia de algo siniestro que los acechaba.

El miedo comenzó a invadirlo, ahora podía sentir claramente su olor, podía sentir sus intenciones. Matar, matarlos a todos y capturar a Sakura viva. «_¡Sakura!»_.

¡Sakura, ven aquí!.- La chica lo miró con los ojos rojos y empañados.

¡No! ¡No quiero entrar en esa casa de nuevo!.- Le dijo y se puso de pie.- ¡Quiero que me dejes sola!.- le exigió resentida, estaba molesta con todos y todos, se sentía engañada. Camino decidida, nadie la haría volver a esa casa construida a base de mentiras y engaño.

No...- susurró el ojiperla. Neji se soltó del marco de la puerta e intentó correr trás ella.- ¡Si sales, ellos te atraparán!

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Sasuke, ¿Sientes eso? ¿Puedes olerlo?.- dijo Naruto serio, miró a su amigo que se veía alarmado, él también lo sentía.

Si, viene hacia acá... Puedo olerlo, solo un poco, pero no puedo sentir lo que quiere.- Volteó su rostro a su amigo. Naruto miraba hacia la casa donde la chica después de una breve rabieta contra Neji, salia de la seguridad de su hogar.

Viene por ella, Sasuke.- Las farolas titilaban como locas.- Nos matará y se la llevará.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, mirando al frente, Sakura estaba fuera del limite de su casa.

¡No! – dijo en voz queda.- ¡Regresa niña tonta!.- Sakura estaba paralizada, aún sin saber que era, ella había sentido el peligro y éste la tenía paralizada, estaba petrificada. Las luces se apagaron.

Naruto trasnformó sus ojos a los de un lobo para ser capaz de ver lo que pasaba. A su lado escuchó a Sasuke susurrar «_Sharingan»._

¡AH! - «_¡Sakura¡» _pensarón Neji y Sasuke a la vez.- ¡Neji-kun! ¡¿Neji-kun, dónde estás?.- La chica se había puesto histérica, cualquiera lo estaría sintiendo peligro y siendo incapaz de verlos. Ella intentaba regresar a tientas a la casa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo vieron, ahí, casi frente a ella, el shinigami se había solidificado y se dirigía veloz a ella, con su brazo alzado, una hoz en su mano, excitado por la perspectiva de la cazería. La muerte en persona.

¡Sal de ahí! .- Gritó Sasuke desesperado, pero la chica no podía moverse. Aquel espectro iba por ella. Naruto se iba a transformar, debían ayudar a la chica, nadie merecía ser capturado por un shinigami.

Y como si Sasuke hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Naruto, orbitó, quedando en frente de la chica. Naruto corrió sin transformarse, no debía llamar la atención, no correría el peligro de que alguno de los vecinos lo viera.

Cuando Sasuke aparecio frente a Sakura, la chica tenía una confunsión palpable. El demonio iba a atacar, pero Naruto se puso en su camino.

¡No! – Aquel ser le lanzó un garrotazo a Naruto, golpeándolo de lleno. Sasuke miró con horror el trayecto de su amigo por el aire.

¡Huye Sakura¡ - Gritó Neji cerca de ellos. Naruto golpeó el suelo de cabeza, realmente le dolio, hacia mucho que no recibia un golpe de tal magnitud. Sakura temblaba.

Yo te protegeré.- Le dijo Sasuke a la pelirosa.

El demonio se lanzó hacia ellos, dispuesto a eliminar a Sasuke, pero éste fue más rápido, materializó su katana y se la enterró al ser en el estómago. El shinigamo emitió un sonido lastimero, Sasuke sonrio con suficiencia.

Neji había logrado salir de la casa, los gritos de la pelirosa parecían haberle afectado más porque él había estado más cerca. Caminaba con dificultad hacia ellos, parecia un poco mareado.

Idiota, jamás vencerása un Uchiha.- Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura y la tomo de la mano, ella se sobresaltó.- Te ayudaré a llegar a la casa, ahí estarás segura, pero debes pedirma que entre.

Naruto estaba adolorido por el golpe en la cabeza.

Entra.- Le dijo Sakura al pelinegro cuando con el tacto ella supo que llegaron a la altura de la reja. Ella aún no podía ver mucho gracias a la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Oh, me siento como el señor cara de papa.- gimió Naruto, alguien lo tomo por debajo del brazo izquiero y lo ayudó. Era Neji Hyuga.

Gracias.- Le dijo Neji a Naruto, este lo miró extrañado.- Ayudaste a evitar que el shinigami se la llevara. No sé porque nos ayudaron. Pero gracias.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la casa de Sakura.

Sakura, pidele a Naruto que entre, por favor.- Le dijo Neji. La mirá y vió que estaba abrazada a Sasuke, ocultaba si cara en el pecho de él. Seguramente estaba aterrada.

«_Aprovechado...»_ Pensó Naruto.

En-entra, Naruto.- Dijo Sakura, despegándose un poco de Sasuke.- ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Uchiha, creo que será mejor que Sakura esté conmigo.- Le espetó Neji con cara de pocos amigos. Sakura se separo de Sasuke y miro al Hyuga extrañada.- Él es tan peligroso para tí como ese shinigami.

¿Shinigami?

Un shinigami.- comenzó Sasuke a explicarlo, apartando la mirada del rostro foribundo de Neji y mirandola a los ojos.- Es un demonio que habita en el inframundo. Solo sale cuando es convocado por alguien poderoso para cumplir alguna petición.

Sasuke prefirió no decirla la parte de «_Son dioses de la muerte, quieren asesinarnos y llevarte con él a quién sabe donde.»_

¡Cuidado!,- Grito Neji, esta vez fue él quién se había interpuesto entre el shinigami y los demás. Lo sujeto por el cuello, elevándolo del piso. «_Tsk... ¿Cómo entro sin ser invitado?»_

Ella... ella me dijo _entra_.- Dijo Sasuke para sí mismo. Sakura no había especificado a quién estaba invitando a pasar.

Sakura soltó un chillido, se quedo quieta en su lugar. Sin poder ver no estaba segura de a que lado moverse. Sasuke se desespero cuando el demonio soltó a Neji y tomo un nuevo rumbo.

_«Esa cosa nos matará» _Pensó la pelirosa, ella daba paso hacia atrás, podía sentir como el shinigami se acercaba a ella. Necesitaba alejarse de esa cosa.

Por favor... lle-vatela.- Le dijo Neji a Sasuke agarrándose el cuello. Sasuke miró a Naruto, éste asintió.

Bien.- Aceptó Sasuke. Justo cuando el shinigami estaba a unos pasos de Sakura, Sasuke se apareció detrás de ella, la tomó por la cintura, el demonio, previendo las intenciones de Sasuke, se lanzó a sí mismo hacia adelante, pero antes que lograra llegar a ella, el chico orbitó, alejándose de ahí. El shinigami estaba furioso.

Muy bien, chupasangres, ahora tú y yo nos encargaremos de este conejito mullido.- dijo Naruto ante la incredulidad de Neji. Asintió.

Hai!.- dijo.

**SASUSAKU SAUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Sasuke y Sakura se aparecieron a afuera de una pequeña cabaña, con paredes de piedra y una chimenea saliendo de la parte trasera. Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la condujo a la pequeña cabaña que parecía estar en medio de un bosque viejo, a juzgar por lo frondoso y alto de los arboles.

Disculpa, pero puedo caminar sola..- Protestó Sakura. Sasuke no la soltó, la entró en la cabaña y la aventó contra una pared. Sakura se quedo pegada a ella con sorpresa. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?.

Por primera vez pudo distinguir bien de quién se trataba. Era el mismo chico del bar _las tres gatitas._ El de la mesa siete. A Sakura le dolio el golpe que se llevó al chocar con la pared. En su cerebro reinaba la confusión. ¿Qué hacia _ese_ chico allí?. Por desgracia no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

¿Eres tú la hija de Takumo Haruno? ¿Lo eres? ¡No es así! ¡Eres un ángel blanco!- No era una pregunta. La mente de Sakura proceso al fin. Cuando Neji la había sacado del Bar, él miraba constantemente al retrovisor, como esperando que alguien lo siguiera, cuando le había dicho «_Si sales, ellos te atraparan» _no se refería al ser ese, al shinigami. Hablaba del chico que tenía enfrente y a su amigo.

Él también tenía poderes, eso ya lo había demostrado. Eso quería decir que ¿Quízas él era un ángel negro? Por la forma que la miraba, y la exigencias de sus preguntas, afirmar que ella era un ángel blanco como si estuviera diciendo una grosería eran pruebas irrefutables que indicaban que él era un ángel negor.

¡Maldito! ¡Uno de ustedes asesinó a mis padres!.- Gritó furiosa, comenzó a luchar para librarse de Sasuke, que la tenía apretada contra la pared. Un ruido fuera de la cabaña lo distrajo el tiempo suficiente para darle un pisoton.

¡Ouch! ¡Eres una niña malcriada!.- Exclamó Sasuke, pero no la soltó, ella seguía atrapada en sus brazos.

¿Qué quieres de mi? – Sakura no podía tolerar el estado en el que se encontraba por mas guapo que fuera su captor, su raza era la culpable de que ella fuera huérfana.- ¡¿Quieres terminar lo que empezaron? ¡¿Me matarás?

Estaba tan fuirosa, su respiración estaba agitada, esos ojos, esos malditos ojos, ella los había visto antes. Él la miraba con odio, podía sentir su frialdad al tacto, la mataría y ella no se daría ni cuenta.

Para volver la situación completamente absurda, el pelinegro la solto. Así de simple. Él la liber de su agarre y su rostro, tan guapo y frío, tenía una expresión neutral y misteriosa. Sakura no se detuvo a pensar en que era lo que le pasaba a ese chico, se aparto y camino hacia la puerta. Pero él le cerro el paso con su musculoso brazo.

Dejame ir.- Le ordenó secamente, aguántandose las ganas de hacerle algo peor que un pisotón. No fuera a ser que esa vez le devolviera el golpe.

No.- Se limitó a responder, la miraba fijamente.

No te lo repetiré.- La chica quería aparentar mas valentía de la que en realidad sentía, la rabia se iba desinflando poco a poco, ahora estaba conciente de su cuerpo y su estado, ella no podría defenderse si él decidía atacarla.- Déjame salir o...

¿O qué?- La retó él mirandola burlón, ella amenazandolo a él le había causado gracia, en realidad, ella amenazando a cualquiera, era algo que no se lograba imaginar.

Pués si no me dejas salir yo.. yo...- Sakura caminaba lentamente separandose del chico que se le acercaba, paso a paso, él saba un paso hacía ella, ellá daba un paso para alejarse de él. Sasuke sonreía de una manera que ella podría definir como arrogante y seductora.

«_¡¿Qué se cree? Oh madre mia, que se aleje... que se aleje...»_ Sakura notaba que su capacidad de razonamiento de iba desvaneciendo conforme ese chico tan guapo se le iba acercando. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de ella, el camino se le termino, atrás solo se encontraba la pared.

A-aléjate de mi.- Su voz salio en un inseguro susurro.

Eres molestas, ¿Sabes?.- Le susurró él en respuesta, podía sentir en aliento de él en su rostro, estaba demasiado cerca.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

«_Este shinigami es realmente fuerte, aún yo transformado y el vampiro tratando de leer sus movimientos, no hemos podido vencerlo, y esta herida en mi costado está dandome problemas, soy mas lento y estoy cansado... al igual que Neji.»_ Naruto había considerado que nadie que se asomara en una ventana de su casa podría ver algo gracias a la densa oscuridad, así que actualmente estaba en su forma lobezna.

Al parecer Neji no estaba en una buena situación, el shinigami le había roto una pierna. El demonio seguia ante ellso, lo único que habían conseguido era cortarle un dedo, menudo alivio. Lo que provocó fue que se enfureciera más, hasta ese momento había intentado deborar a Naruto y arrancarle la cabeza a Neji.

¡Hyuga, quítate de ahí! ¡Hyuga! – El shinigami iba directo a él. Esta vez Naruto no tenía fuerza para detenerle.

¡AH! .- «_No puede ser!»_

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

**Otro capitulo editado. No editaré mas por el fin de semana, Hasta el lunes. xD**


	7. Capitulo 6 Corazón de Piedra

Capitulo 6 – Corazón De Piedra.

SASUKE POV

Estando solos en esa cabaña olvidé todo lo que sucedia en mi alrededor, el pasado me valía, y no quería pensar en el furuto, no quería pensar en lo que sucedia en el mundo real. Con _ella_ en frente de mi comenzé a pensar como un adolescente, yo solo podía hacerme preguntas como... ¿Qué sabor tendrán _sus_ labios?, ¿Sabría ella besar? O ¿Tendría que enseñarle?, porque ella aún era una niña, no debía tener si quiera la mayoría de edad del mundo mortal, el traje que aún llevaba puesto, de ángel, decía que era poco probable que fuera muy inocente. Solo esa variable me daba pie para imaginarme un mundo de escenas o situaciones, ¿Sería ella virgen? Si no lo era, quería asesinar al bastardo que había sido tan valiente o tan estúpido de ponerle un dedo encima, porque _ella_ era mía.

Podía sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, cálida y reconfortable, que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, ¿Sería ese mi ya olvidado corazón?. Era tan irónico que una niña pudiera recordarme un mundo de sensaciones deseadas pero ya olvidadas, y más irónico aún era cuando esa niña no era más que un ángel blanco.

No pude evitar hacerle esa pregunta, como si fuera una acusación, ¿Cómo se atrevia ella a ser un ángel blanco cuando se había convertido en mi perdición?. Comprendí que mi corazón había vuelto a latir, dejando caer pedazos de la piedra que lo rodeaba, cuando la vi por primera vez en el bar, como un conejito perdido en una cueva de lobos, todos hambrientos de su carne, pero ella sin saberlo. Me lo había estado negando, pero ahora sabía que lo que sentía era una verdad irrefutable, ella me gustaba mucho.

Pero mi cerebro aún mantenía la esperanza de dejar de sentir cuando la tuviera para mí, cuando la hiciera mia. La esperanza de que fuera solo un encaprichamiento.

Dejando de pensar coherentemente, siguiendo la línea de mis pensamientos, me fui acercando, decidio a reclamar de su boca lo que me pertenecía. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, con una dulzura de la que no me creía capaz, sentía que había esperado por algo así desde mi nacimiento, toda vida inmortal.

Ella estaba muy quieta, un sonrojo encantador apareció en sus mejillas, su mirada resulto un tanto tierna y sensual. La besaría, mis sentidos me gritaban que ella también lo quería.

Mis labios rozaron a los suyos en un dulce encuentro.

Pero... mis sentidos se equivocaban.

FIN SASUKE POV

¡Aléjate de mi! – gritó Sakura, lanzadó su mano contra la mejilla de Sasuke, dejándosela roja por la cachetada. «_¡Qué fácil es añadir capaz de piedra a un corazón marchito»_.

En último momento, Sakura, que se había sentido como en sueño, en el que ese Uchiha era su príncipe, recordo que él no era eso precisamente. ¿Cómo podía dejarse besar ella por su enemigo?, era una completa locura, su cuerpo, entumecido por una fuerza desconocida, permitió que el Uchiha rozara sus labios con los de ella, pero su cerebro se puso a funcionar.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, le dio una cachetada que pensó que quízas lamentaría después. Sasuke se quedó rígido, como una estatua, mirándola con indiferencia. Pero un Uchiha siempre es un Uchiha, su mirada inexpresante dio paso a una roja de furia.

Si tanto me quieres lejós, entonces, ¡Lárgate de una buena vez! – Le siseó a Sakura. Ella podía ver como temblaba de ira, cerraba un puño y lanzaba un golpe. Sakura cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero el golpe había dado en la pared, detrás de ella.- Corre, Sakura Haruno, corre y no mires atráas, porque podría estar siguiendote cuando lo hagas y a mí será lo último que verás en tu vida. Es mejor no ver la muerte cuando se acerca para no temer, corre... ¡Corre!

Sakura, contrariada, molesta y asustada, salio como una flecha de la cabaña, cerrándo la puerta de un golpe que resonó a varios metros.«_¡¿Qué la pasa a ese sujeto? ¿Por qué me salvo entonces?»._ Antes de alejarse de la cabaña lo suficiente, pudo alcanzar a escuchar como el Uchiha rompía cosas dentro de esta. Sakura corrió con el corazón en un puño.

¿Ahora como salgo de aquí? – Se preguntó en voz baja.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

¿Despertó? – Le pregunto Neji a su gemela cuando la chica abandonó la habitación y salio al pasillo.

No, sigue dormido, y como ronca.- Lo dijo con una sonrisita. Neji bufó.

¿Has visto algo? – Preguntó preocupado.- ¿Has visto quién pudo enviar al shinigami tras ella? ¿Has visto donde está?- Hinata suspiró.

No, no he visto nada, algo bloquea mis sentidos.- Eso era una mentira bastante gorda, pero Hinata sabía cuando podía interferir y cuando no.- Neji, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Hinata estaba seria, Neji asintió.

Por favor no interfieras entre Sasuke y Sakura, estoy segura que a ella no le ha pasado nada, sino lo habría visto cuando menos, además ellos... tienen cosas que perdonarse... solo, no interfieras, ¿Está bien?

Lo siento hermana, no puedo complacer esa petición. Sasuke Uchiha es un asesino que acabará con Sakura en la menor oportunidad,- Dijo severo.- en lo que su amigo vuelva a su lado, y él sepa que no hay peligro, él la dañara, la asesinará. Mientras el piense que podemos dañar a Uzumaki, no hará nada, todo el mundo sabe que jamás traicionaría a Naruto Uzumaki.

Más adelante te darás cuenta de algunas cosas, y cumplirás mi petición, en todo caso, he llamado a una de mis amigas de China.- Neji la miró ceñudo.- llegará mañana, necesito de su ayuda para averiguar algunas cosas, aquí hay gato encerrado, sé que Tenten será de gran ayuda.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

¿Nee? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Mañana? ¡Eso es fantástico! – Ino, la rubia hermosa del bar hablaba a través de la bocina del telefóno de su apartamento.- Oh! Me muero de ganas de verte! Ha pasado tanto tiempo... además, así puedo hablarte sobre unos sueños que he tenido... no, no te quiero solo por eso Tenten, - Agregó la rubia rodando los ojos.- No te hagas la dramática. Me llamas cuando llegues, ¿De acuerdo?

Ino colgó el auricular, resoplando de alegría. Se giró a ver a su compañero de habitación.

Shikamaru, ¿A que no adivinas quién regresa de China?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa expectante.

Tal vez sea Tenten, ya que repetiste y repetiste su nombre un par de veces.- Respondió esté con aburrimiento. Ino hizo un puchero.

Careces de sentido del humor, ¿Lo sabías? Te pareces a Neji-san. Vivir con un vampiro es totalmente aburrido.

Por otro lado.- comentó Shikamaru mirandola de arriba a abajo.- Yo creo que vivir con una mujer lobo es totalmente insoportable.- Ino rió.

Debemos ser los únicos de nuestra especie que viven juntos y tiene una relación de amistad tan extraña. – La mirade celeste de Ino se volvió un tanto meláncolica.- Odio esconderme.

Tsk.- Shikamaru avanzo hasta ella y la estrecho en un abrazo. La rubia se sonrojo.- Eres tan problemática.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU **

En una habitación en penunbras había una pequeña reunión secreta. Estaba pobremente iluminada, ocupada solo por un escritorio y un par de sillas que eran ocupadas por dos hombres.

Lo siento señor, el shinigami fallo, la chica tenía compañia. Neji Hyuga estaba con ella...

El maldito amante de los ángeles blancos, no me extraña.- Dijo el hombre con seriedad y amargura.

Si señor, pero no era solo él, también estaba...

¿Quiénes? – preguntó con ácido en la voz.

Estaba Sasuke-sama y Naruto-sama, mi señor. Ellos también defendieron a la chica, tal vez... tal vez no sepan quién es ella en realidad.

¡¿QUÉ? – El mensajero temblo en su silla.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Naruto POV

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz me molestaba, y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, me encontré con la mas hermosa de las visiones. Una chica preciosa me observaba, sus ojos eran como del color de las perlas, y su cabello largo y azúl.

Parpadeé un par de veces, dispuesto a creer que solo se trataba de un sueño, pero la hermosa chica no desaparecía. Me pellizqué y la chica se vio alarmada.

FIN Naruto POV

¿Qué...qué está haciendo? – le preguntó Hinata a Naruto, que se acababa de pellizcar un brazo, la miraba con algo de extrañeza.

Na-na, nada.- «_No es un sueño, pero, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? Ella me suena... ¿Y por qué huele tanto a chupasangres? Puaj!»_. Después de renunciar a averiguar esas cosas solo con el pensamiento, Naruto pensó que era mejor presentarse.- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!

¡Shiist! – Hinata hacía señas escandalizada para que el rubio bajara la voz, lo último que necesitaban era que toda la mansion supiera quién descansaba en el cuarto de Neji, su padre les quitaría la cabeza.- Yo ya...ya sé quién eres, pero por favor, baja la voz. Mi...mi nombre es Hinata Hy..

¿Hinata? – La interrumpió Naruto.- ¡Pero que nombre mas bonito! Tengo unas preguntas, Hinata-chan, ¿Por qué puedo llamarte así? ¿Verdad?

Si, pero...

¡Qué alegría! Bueno, podrías decirme ¿Qué hago yo con una ángel como tú?- Le dijo usando su voz de casanova al máximo, su sonrisa de los 1000 wats apareció cuando Hinata se sonrojo.

Bu-bueno, Uzumaki-san... yo no soy un ángel, yo soy de he-hecho una vam...

¡Por supuesto que eres un ángel!, sino, ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?- Continuó él, al parecer no le importaba tanto donde estaba ni qué hacía allí.

Co..como le decía... yo soy una... una... – Hinata se interrumpio una vez más, la puerta de la habitación de Neji había sido abierta, y su dueño penetro en la habitación, llevaba una carpeta en las manos con papeles que revisaba mientras caminaba.

Hinata, ¿Ya despertó el perro sarnoso?- Preguntó distraído. Naruto lo miro con mala cara.

¿Cómo que perro Sarnoso? Chupasangres venenoso – Replico Naruto.

¿Disculpa? – preguntó Neji molesto, levantó la mirada del papeleo y observo a Naruto.- ¿Así agradeces que te hayamos traído a mi casa? Mi hermana no se ha separado de tí mientras estabas inconciente, lo menos que deberías hacer en seguida que despiertes es mostrar un poco de agradecimiento, a menos claro, que tu raza no conozca lo que es eso, lo cual no me extrañaría.- terminó con tono mordaz.

¿Cómo? ¿Esta es... esta es...

La mansión Hyuga, Uzumaki-san.- Terminó Hinata amablemente.

¡¿Nani?¡ - exclamó el rubio antes de caer desmayado de nuevo.

¿Naruto? ¿Naruto? Tsk!

Uzumaki-san, ¡despierte por favor!

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Mi señor, ¿Por qué me visito en este lugar? – Era un área industrial, dos personas estaban en una fabrica abandonada hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura Haruno está viva. – Soltó sin anestesía. El chico mostró una expresión de sorpresa que había sido predecida por su señor.

Veo que no estás enterado, si, la niña que secuestraste con aquella inútil no está muerta. Ahora anda vagueando en el mundo humano con nadie menos que un Hyuga...

Señor.. yo... la verdad.. no tenía idea, se suponía que _ella _la asesinaría, además, desapareció por completo al poco...

No estoy interesado en tus excusas.- Le cortó.- Estás aquí porque tengo una misión para tí. – El chico lo miró expectante esperando que su señor continuará y así lo hizo.- La niña no solo está con Neji Hyuga, Sasuke y ese chiste de príncipe llamado Naruto están con ellas, o eso es lo que se me dijo.

Una vez más, la sorpresa por parte del subordinado no se hizo esperar

Te daré una nueva oportunidad, acaba con la chiquilla, y te perdonaré este grave error. Además, nos conviene que Sasuke-"Sama" esté con ella, mataremos dos o tal vez tres pájaros de un flechazo.

Si, mi señor.- Aceptó el moreno.- ¿Alguna instrucción de como debo hacerlo?

No, hazlo a tu manera, Sabes que confío en tí.- Hizo una pausa.- Trata que Sasuke no sé de cuenta inmediatamente, mantelo engañado el máximo tiempo posible. Es un Uchiha después de todo.

Si, mi señor.

Ah... y, Sai .- Lo llamó antes que el chico orbitara.- Está es tú última oportunidad, si fallas... te mato.

Si... mi ... mi señor.- El ángel negro desaparecio en una nube con un solo pensamiento en su mente... «_Acabar con Sakura Haruno»_.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU **

**Por favor, si quiere dejarme alguna sugerencia, encantada las tomaré en cuenta. Gracias por leer. CAPITULO EDITADO.**


	8. Capitulo 7 Oh Diablos!

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien, de verdad que voy a dejar de narrar tanto en primera persona porque es un poco fastidioso. XD

Capitulo 6 …Oh Diablos….!

Sakura vagaba por el bosque cercano a la cabaña donde había dejado al "Descarado Uchiha Asesino Acosador" como mentalmente lo había apodado. Solo podía ver árboles frondosos alrededor y ninguna salida a ese lugar, los árboles más cercanos a su derecha comenzaron a hacer ruiditos curiosos que asustaban a la pelirosa que apresuró el paso.

- He! No te vayas, disculpa si te asusté! – le exclamó un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca a Sakura, Sakura de dio vuelta aún más asustada, ¿Qué hacia ese chico allí? ¿La estaría siguiendo o algo así?

Si, me asustaste… - le dijo en voz baja al chico, Sakura no sabía que hacer, si pedirle ayuda a aquel desconocido que bien podía ser peligroso o no, o seguir intentando a pesar de la hora, el frío y los recientes acontecimientos, encontrar la salida a ese bosque por si sola, estaba deliberando en una respuesta a aquellos dilemas cuando el chico pelinegro le volvió a hablar y la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Mi nombre es Sai, soy cazador, vengo aquí de noche a cazar y a veces, como hoy, simplemente a despejar mi mente, pero jamás le había visto por aquí, ¿Qué hace una niña como tú en un lugar como este? – indagó el pelinegro recién descubierto Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de Sai aún, pero no parecía peligroso en absoluto, de echo, era muy apuesto, muy parecido a Sasuke con sus ojos y cabello negro, aunque tirando al castaño, y visiblemente mas caballeroso, de ningún modo podría ser un ángel negro o alguien peligroso, debería aceptar su ayuda o simplemente moriría en ese lugar desierto devorada por un lobo o atacada por un zorro, aunque no había escuchado ningún animal parecido en la zona, de todas formas era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Hola Sai, mi nombre es Sa… Safiro – pensándolo bien él no necesitaba saber su nombre verdadero, no vaya a ser que esté equivocada sobre él- y yo pues… estaba con mi novio en… en este bosque y como.. etto… troné con él, me dejo aquí botada! – le dijo Sakura tratando de sonar indignada y esperando que Sai se tragara el cuento del novio, mentirle era mucho más fácil que decirle "Me trajo un ángel negro que es mi enemigo mortal y me echo de su cabaña bajo amenaza de muerte si regresaba, tu sabes, lo normal hoy en día…"

Oh tú ex novio debió ser un cretino – Le dijo Sai sorprendido y con una sonrisita en sus labios, mas en sus ojos había sospecha.- Pero no te preocupes Safiro, yo te llevaré a la salida de este lugar que debe ser terrorífico para ti.

Oh gracias, de verdad, no tengo forma de agradecértelo, vamos en marcha, no quiero que mi novio que me debe estar buscando me encuentre y haga quién sabe que. – le dijo Sakura, no le agradaba la idea de que el Uchiha saliera de su cabaña en busca de su amigo Naruto y se encontrará con ella aún vagando por ahí, no estaba lista todavía para enfrentarse a alguien como él, debía encontrar a Neji y empezaría a buscando en la mansión Hyuga.

De verdad Hinata, que le hiciste al lobo? – le peguntaba Neji a la pobre y sonrojada Hinata, mientras estaban en la habitación donde descansaba Naruto, inconciente de nuevo.

te-te digo que no le hice na-nada Neji, él simplemente se desmayo cuando le dije donde estaba, eso es todo – Neji la miro con sospecha y un poco de burla.

Bueno cuando se levante llámame en seguida – le dijo ya serio – a mi tampoco me hace gracia tenerlo aquí en la mansión, si alguien llegara a verlo o solo con saber que me salvo la vida, no sé que pasará. – terminó un poco preocupado.

Sakura y Sai habían caminado un rato por el bosque hasta que al fin encontraron la salida gracias a Sai que se conocía el camino.

Gracias! Gracias! De verdad!! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Sai-kun! – gritaba Sakura emocionada dando saltitos, luego recordó la ropa que tenía puesta, se ruborizó y dejo de saltar, los ojos de Sai la miraban ávidos, algo de lo que ella no se percató.

Bueno Safiro, creo que hasta aquí te acompaño, tengo algo que hacer en este bosque, pero te agradecería que te cuidarás mucho, no tienes nadie que venga por ti?? – Sai sin querer y olvidando brevemente quién tenía en frente se sentía un poco inquieto por la seguridad de la chica, pero se dijo a si mismo que era porque no quería que nadie arruinará su gran plan recién formulado.

Eh… si – dijo Sakura dudosa – digo no, bueno… lo que pasa es que yo vivo muy cerca de aquí sabes – Sakura no se cansaba de mentir y la verdad no había pensado en como haría para transportarse después de salir del bosque, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Cerca de aquí y te perdiste en este bosque que se supone tendrías que conocer? – Sakura lo miró nerviosa- esta bien Safiro, no te obligaré a que me digas la verdad, no es asunto mio después de todo, tengo que irme chica linda – le besó rápidamente en la mejilla, el beso de la traición- Adiós y cuídate Sa-fi-ro.- Se dio media vuelta y se adentró en el bosque, una vez dentro pensó varias veces lo que tenía que hacer y tomo lo que él supo era la mejor decisión de la noche, iría a encontrarse con Sasuke y luego volvería a donde su señor a decirle el plan que se acaba de trazar en su mente, orbitó cuando supo que la chica ni nadie le veía y se apareció frente a la cabaña donde Sasuke le esperaba.

Sasuke – sama?? – preguntó cuando entraba lentamente a la cabaña pobremente iluminada. Sasuke se encontraba sentado al lado de una pequeña mesa, con los ojos rojos de furia, lo molestaba de sobremanera que no se acatará una orden suya inmediatamente.

Te has dignado a aparecer? – le preguntó Sasuke furioso.

Sasuke-sama sé que debe estar molesto por mi tardanza, pero es que me encontré con un problema que tuve que resolver – le dijo pícaro.

Me tiene sin cuidado tus problemas, la próxima vez que me dejes esperando, no lo cuentas Sai, está claro? – le amenazó con su potente voz encolerizada, tomo una bocanada de aire y se quedó en silencio hasta que estuvo tranquilo, a Sai le pareció prudente hablar en ese momento.

Y dime, Sasuke, Para que me solicitabas con tanta urgencia?

Necesito que averigües algo, para eso harás equipo con Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo. – Sai hizo una mueca, Suigetsu y Jugo no estaban mal, pero Karin era otra historia "Maldito principito, que coño querrá que haga ahora con esos imbéciles?"- Naruto y yo nos hemos encontrado esta noche con un Shinigami especialmente violento – Sai aparento estar sorprendido, por supuesto que el sabía que habría un shinigami suelto, su señor lo había convocado.

Un-un shinigami? – preguntó tartamudeando para agregarle mas credibilidad a su supuesta sorpresa – pero como? Donde? Estaban solo ustedes dos? – Sasuke le relató su encuentro con el shinigami modificando bastante su historia para aparentar que solo estaban Naruto y él, no mencionó ni a Sakura Haruno ni a Neji Hyuga, algo le decía que debía esperar para confiarle a Sai algo tan importante como la aparición de una Haruno y explicarle porque la dejo irse de allí en vez de tomarla prisionera.

Necesito que averigües quíen envió a ese shinigami, debe ser alguien poderoso para poder hacerlo, mantenme informado según avance tu investigación Sai, te doy una semana para que lo averigües, esta claro? – Sai asintió. – Ya le dije a Karin que contacte contigo, puedes irte.

Si, Sasuke-sama – dijo Sai e hizo una reverencia antes de orbitar en una nube de luces negras.

Mientras tanto Sakura había tomado un taxi para ir a la mansión Hyuga, tuvo mucha suerte de encontrar uno a esas horas, cuando llegó a la mansión le pagó y pidió al taxista que esperará un momento, después de todo no estaba segura si Neji se encontraba allí, no le haría ninguna gracia tener que esperar un taxi sola si Neji no estaba en aquel lugar. Sakura se acercó a las grandes rejas de la mansión y piso el botón de una pequeña pantalla que había en la pared izquierda, al instante una imagén apareción en la pantalla, la de un chico con ojos perlas y aspecto cansado.

- Quién eres y que deseas aq uí? – preguntó el chico conteniendo un bostezo.

Soy Sakura, y solicito a Neji Hyuga – respondió la chica sin dudar – tengo asuntos privados con él.

No tengo informado de alguien que tuviera cita con el señor Hyuga esta noche.

No, no tengo cita, es una… etto.. visita sorpresa – Sakura empezaba a perder la paciencia- le dirá que estoy aquí o debo esperar toda la noche?

Un momento por favor – Sakura resopló y le hizó ademán al taxista para que se fuera del lugar sin ella.

Neji Hyuga se encontraba en su habitación, pensaba una y otra vez en como había llegado a tal situación de un momento a otro, estaba interesado en la que fuera la hija de un amigo de la familia, y no cualquier chica, nada menos que Sakura Haruno a quién creía muerta, luego es atacado por un shinigami, y además se encuentra uniendo fuerzas con un ángel negro y un cochino chucho, un Uzumaki, el príncipe Naruto Uzumaki, y en esos momentos Sakura estaba desaparecida con el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha, en enemigo mortal de la chica, y príncipe de los ángeles negros y en la habitación de su hermana Hinata tenía alojado al príncipe de los Hombres lobos. "Que rayos es esto por el amor de dios, solo a mi y al pato lucas", de pronto el intercomunicador al lado de su mesa de noche comenzó a sonar y Neji pulsó el botón para responder.

No di orden de que no me molestarán?

Disculpe Neji-sama, es que una chica, Sakura dice llamarse, lo está esperando afuera de la mansión y dice tener que arreglar con usted unos asuntos importantes.

Y que estás esperando? Que venga el hada de los dientes y te limpie los colmillos? HAZLA PASAR INMEDIATAMENTE AL VESTIBULO IDIOTA!

S-s-si señor. – le dijo el chico un poco confundido y asustado y corto la comunicación. Neji saltó de la cama de dosel y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sai tenía una misión, pero mas importante eran ciertos asuntitos personales que tenía que resolver, en esos momentos una sonrisa macabra se veía en su rostro mientras caminaba confianzudo a el despacho de su señor, abrió la puerta con cuidado y al ver que estaba solo la persona que debía estar anunció en la habitación.

La he visto mi señor, he visto a Sakura Haruno, no la he matado pero es que, mi señor, ya tengo el plan perfecto para matar a dos ángeles de un tiro, tal vez tres… – y esta vez ensanchó su sonrisa junto con la de su jefe.

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en la gran mansión, por supuesto, la gran mansión Uchiha, con sus inmensas y lujosas habitaciones, su biblioteca con tantos libros que ni sus 200 años habían sido suficientes para leerlos todos, mas no se encontraba en la parte de falsa de la mansión, estaba en el sótano, que era ni más ni menos que un gran cuartel de ángeles negros, con sus calabozos y salas de tortura, él estaba entrenando con su espada negra con pequeños rubíes incrustados, estaba sudando por el ejercicio echo cuando la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos de abrió de golpe.

Itachi-kun debemos hablar – otro Uchiha había entrado al lugar.

Dime Madara, ¿A que viene que interrumpas mi entrenamiento? – quiso saber Itachi con voz nada amable.

Se trata de su hermano, Sasuke – le respondió el recién llegado con una voz cargada de seriedad.

No hace falta que especifiques cuál hermano es, es el único que tengo Madara, que sucede con Sasuke? – Itachi se recostó de una pared y se dispuso a escuchar la información que le daba Madara con atención, después de todo era su tío, y después de todo era quién los representaba en Los Supremos.

Como bien sabes Itachi, tu hermano menor tiene como mejor amigo a Naruto Uzumaki – Itachi asintió y Madara prosiguió – y también sabes mejor que nadie que tu padre le prohibió seguir frecuentándolo como amigo después de lo que pasó en el puente de los Inuzuka.

Si Madara, todo eso lo sé, ve al grano por favor. – le soltó Itachi impaciente.

Han visto a tu hermano Sasuke con mala compañía Itachi, ha andado con Naruto esta noche y luego lo han visto con otra muy mala compañía – decía el hombre con una sonrisa disimulada.

Sasuke se la pasa con Naruto y que? Es mas que obvio que mi hermanito no dejará a su mejor amigo por una estupidez de los Inuzuka de la que el pobre chico no tiene la culpa, es eso lo que me querías decir? – Itachi parecía fastidiado por la actitud en contra de Sasuke y su único amigo verdadero- De verdad Madara, que tiene de malo que ande con Naruto, tiene algo de malo que Sasuke ande con un Uzumaki?

no, tal vez no tiene nada de malo (o de grave) que ande con un Uzumaki… - Madara vaciló y sus ojos denotaban frialdad y organización absoluta- pero tal vez si tenga algo de malo andar con un ángel blanco.

¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE? – tanto Itachi como Madara se quedaron sorprendidos al oír aquella voz, Madara estaba complacido e Itachi había empezado a temer lo peor por su hermano pequeño, quién había gritado era nada mas y nada menos que el mismisimo Rey, Fugaku Uchiha, que acababa de entrar en el recinto.

Oh… - Mejor imposible- mi señor, querido hermano, lamento que te enteres de esta forma – se podía ver la confusión en los atónitos ojos de Fugaku, pero por encima de eso, se podía ver la ira que crecía en él- pero… uno de mis subordinados ha visto a Sasuke-kun en compañía y ayudando nada mas y nada menos a la chica que creíamos muerta: Haruno Sakura.

Eso es imposible Madara – decía Itachi tratando de entender lo que decía Madara- esa chica fue asesinada hace muchos años, es imposible que mi hermano este con ella y mucho menos que le ayude.

Madara es cierto lo que dices? – Fugaku ahora tenía una expresión inquebrantable.

Lo siento pero si, lo es, que harás Fugaku? – preguntó este con malicia.

Itachi, convoca una reunión con los jefes del concejo – dijo Fugaku, con mirada fría.

Pero padre, no puedes creer que lo que dice Ma…

Silencio Itachi, haz lo que te digo – Le cortó Fugaku al instante.

Si, padre – las cosas no podrían estar peor, pero Itachi no abandonaría a Sasuke, tenía que advertirle de alguna manera.

Poco después en el gran salón del destino, en la guarida Uchiha se encontraba una gran multitud, se había convocado a "casi todo" el clan Uchiha para recibir una noticia que cambiaría la vida como la conocían, el concejo había oído la información ofrecida por Madara, y junto con el Rey, tenía una decisión.

En un parco se encontraba todo el concejo con Fugaku en el medio, Itachi a su derecha y Madara a la izquierda, estaban varios metros sobre la multitud y cuando Madara se levantó, el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar.

Hoy, tenemos una terrible noticia que darles, amigos míos, amigas mías – decía Madara con seriedad, dirigiéndose a la multitud- hemos sido traicionados – varias exclamaciones de "Ohh" pudieron oírse, mientras Fugaku Uchiha parecía de piedra y su hijo parecía querer desmayarse.- Un Uchiha nos ha traicionado, no cualquier Uchiha, sino que se trata de Uchiha… Sasuke – ahora las exclamaciones de sorpresas fueron mas pronunciadas, se podían oír decir a las personas "De que está hablando?" "Sasuke-sama podrá ser un amargado, pero jamás nos traicionaría" "Me lo esperaba, nadie podía ser tan perfecto" Madara alzo los brazos en señal de silencio, todos los ojos fijos en él - hemos sido informados que se ha visto a Sasuke-sama en compañía de una persona que creíamos muerta, Sakura Haruno, y no solo con ella, sino ayudándola – "Imposible! Estás loco Madara" – desde ahora – sacó un pergamino enrollado de su ropa y comenzó a leer – Se declara a Sasuke Uchiha culpable de alta traición a la familia real y a todo el clan Uchiha, por lo tanto, se emplearán todos los medios necesario para capturarlo y traerlo hasta nuestro consejo, donde rendirá cuentas de sus actos y se dictará su sentencia final que según la deliberación del concejo y a menos que Sasuke-sama presente pruebas que desmientan los hechos de los que se le acusan, Sasuke-sama será sentenciado a muerte.".

Disculpenme por tardar tanto… no tenía tiempo, si no quieren seguir leyendo lo entendería, para los que si, muchas gracias. FELIZ AÑO.


	9. Capitulo 8 Cazar o ser Cazado

**Hola!!! Me he re-tardado para actualizar, pero dispongo de poco tiempo, me disculpo si alguien quería leer la conti. Prometo actualizar lo mas rápido posible ya que estoy en un poco inspirada últimamente. Me disculpo por los errores que tenga y espero que les guste!**

Capitulo 7._ Cazar o ser cazado…

Mientras Madara hacía tan impactante anunció a toda la comunidad de ángeles negros, tres de ellos estaban escuchando mas que alarmados, Sasuke era su jefe directo después de todo, y lo apreciaban sin importar los malos "modales" que podía tener el chico, o su mal humor constante.

Esto es malo Juugo, muy malo, Qué haremos? – susurró Karin de forma que solo pudieran oírla Juugo y Suigetsu.

Debemos avisar a Sasuke-sama cuanto antes, debe estar preparado para huir o pelear, lo que le toque hacer. – respondió Juugo con el semblante marcado por la preocupación.

Suigetsu asintió, los tres sabían el riesgo, si los descubrían serían considerados tan traidores como Sasuke, y si a este siendo un príncipe lo estaban buscando para enjuiciarlo y lo mas seguro: ejecutarlo, a ellos los llevarían directamente a las celdas de tortura como su juicio y luego los matarían también.

Debe estar en… - Karin miro a los lados y dijo lo mas bajo que pudo- en la cabaña sur, vamos. – Los tres orbitaron sin sospechar que Sai los vigilaba atentamente, estaban haciendo justo lo que querían para el plan A, avisarían a Sasuke, este intentaría asesinar a la chica por todos los medios cuando lo logré Sai avisaría inmediatamente a Madara, entre los dos mataban al único que sabría muchas cosas, a Sasuke, siendo Itachi tan predecible, Madara lo asesinaría mientras trate de ayudarlo y luego de esto destituir a Fugaku sería pan comido, y sin nadie más él siendo el hermano menor de Fugaku sería el nuevo Rey, amo y señor de los ángeles negros y si eso no funcionaba siempre existía el plan B.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

-Sakura! – exclamó Neji, bajo casi como un rayo a recibir a Sakura en el vestíbulo de la mansión Hyuga, la chica parecía estar sana y salva y esto lleno de gran alivio a Neji que estaba verdaderamente angustiado aunque no quisiera aparentarlo; cuando llego abajo la chica le sonrió y el simplemente actuó por instinto: la abrazo mientras la elevaba en el aire y le daba varias vueltas, para luego sonrojarse casi imperceptiblemente y dejarla en el piso con suavidad ante la miradas curiosas de los empleados de la mansión.

Sakura también se había sonrojado, pero a está si se le notaba, ella no esperaba que alguien de apariencia tan seria como Neji la recibiera de esa forma, el pobre Neji al ver ese apetecible sonrojo tuvo que controlarse, para no terminar bebiendo del cuello de la pequeña pelirosa, cosa que no sonaba nada mal, apretó los puños con fuerza y posó su mirada en otro lado, cualquier otro lado mientras su respiración estaba acelerada.

Sucede algo Neji-kun? – preguntó Sakura inocente y ajena a lo que le sucedía a el Hyuga- No me digas que estás herido? O Naruto? Naruto está bien?

Na-naruto está bien Sakura – tartamudeó Neji en respuesta – está arriba, en-n una de las habitaciones – su respiración comenzaba a relajarse junto con él, jamás podría ser capaz de hacerle daño a semejante criaturita que estaba sumamente adorable con sus ojitos llenos de preocupación por él, y menos en esa ropa, lo que provocaba ahora era grrrrrr "Que diablos estás pensando!!" se riñó Neji internamente "Es Sakura, Sakurita, recuerdas?" respiró hondo y se relajo.

Vamos arriba Sakura, te mostraré el camino, primero necesito que tengamos una charla y me digas todo lo que ocurrió en mi ausencia y te juró que si ese Uchiha – pronunció el apellido con despreció – te puso aunque sea un dedo encima para hacerte daño, no vivirá para contarlo! – exclamó de repente furioso ante la posibilidad de que Sasuke le hubiera dañado a su pequeña protegida.

No Neji-kun – se apresuró a decir Sakura negando con las manos para calmar a Neji que tenía el ceño fruncido- el Uchiha no me hizo nada.

Bien – dijo ahora mas calmado – luego de hablar y de que conozcas a mi hermana podrás acomodarte en una de nuestras alcobas y descansar, darte un baño, cambiarte de ropa – "Aunque no me molestará que siguieras con ella" se fijó en un guardia de la puerta que miraba a Sakura embobado "Pensándolo bien…"

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Aún no entiendo que sucedió, debía simplemente matarla y evitarme cualquier problema" – Sasuke estaba sentado en una incómoda y anticuada cama de la cabaña a la que tanto le gustaba ir, tenía otros escondites pero esta cabaña era tan pacífica, los otros lugares eran en la ciudad y los ruidos nunca cesaban "Incluso la traje hasta aquí, ni siquiera permito que nadie venga sin mi consentimiento y bueno el tarado de Naruto que viene cuando le da la gana, pero igual lo golpeo hasta que recuerde que no debe desobedecer lo que digo, tengo que despejar mi mente, buscaré algo a que matar"

Sasuke salió de a cabaña, al salir del limite de protección de esta, su equipo se apareció frente a él. Todos lucían preocupados y Sasuke se fijó en eso en seguida.

¿ Qué sucede? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Le di ordenes a Sai de averiguar con ustedes sobre un shinigami que anda suelto.

Sasuke–kun, tienes un gran problema – habló la pelirroja del grupo y pareja ocasional de Sasuke – tienes que irte de este lugar en seguida, Madara ha hecho un anunció oficial, es cuestión de tiempo para que pidan ayuda a los hombre lobo, y todo será peor.

Un anunció? – preguntó Sasuke sin comprender a que quería llegar Karin.

Si Señor, Madara ha hecho el anunció de que se debe capturar a Uchiha Sasuke acusado de alta traición y q lo mas seguro es que seas ejecutado.

¿Qué has dicho Suigetsu? - Sasuke entro en un asombro total, él el más buscado?

Si mi Sasuke-sama, Madara ha dicho que usted ayudo a Sakura Haruno, y por eso lo acusa de ser un traidor a la familia real y a toda nuestra raza, a puesto a todo el mundo a su caza, y ni el rey ni el príncipe Itachi lo detuvieron, pero se veía a leguas que estaban impotentes ante la situación. – Sasuke no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, pero, ¿ Cómo podía haberse enterado Madara sobre su ayuda a la Haruno? Era más que evidente que había gato encerrado, Madara planeaba algo, a parte de su muerte, claro está.

Maldito Madara, ¿Dónde está Sai?

Sai está con Madara Sasuke-kun – dijo Karin – no me parece que sea un aliado en este momento – "¿Y si Sai se encontró a Sakura cuando lo llame? No, sería una muy increíblemente mala coincidencia, a parte de que la hubiera matado él mismo, y que ganaría con traicionarme? Nada… no, Sai no puede saber nada, entonces, ¿quién nos vio mientras peleábamos con el shinigami?

No puedes quedarte aquí mi señor, o vendrán por usted, tarde o temprano.

Me iré, tengo que buscar al dobe y aclarar algunas cosas, luego encontraré a la Haruno y acabaré con todo este lió.

Naruto-sama? Es que ¿él no está con usted?

No, pero tengo una idea de donde está, si Madara me acuso a mi, debe estar por acusar a Naruto también, nunca lo ha tenido en estima, debo llegar al dobe antes de que alguien mas lo haga, aunque de seguro Naruto le de una paliza a quién intente hacerle algo, pero no puede luchar contra muchos, al igual que yo, no solo.

Entonces, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes Sasuke-sama? – preguntó Jugo.

Vayan y finjan que me buscan o tendrán problemas, Karin, necesito que vigiles a Sai, no estoy seguro de que él tenga que ver con todo esto, pero es mejor verificar. Suigetsu habla con Ino, informa sobre las seguras intenciones de Madara de acusar a Naruto, que intente retener a Minato un poco si eso llegar a pasar, necesito tiempo para matar a la Haruno, y con lobos a parte de ángeles negros buscándome y a Naruto no es algo que nos ayude precisamente. Jugo trata de razonar con Kiba, cuando empiecen a buscarnos en serio, que él lleve las búsquedas por el lado contrario a donde estemos, ofrécele algo que realmente quiera, nos veremos en dos días en San Castle. Ahora: váyanse…!

SI!! – dijo taka al unísono y desaparecieron en la habitual nube negra. "Ahora, como entro a la mansión Hyuga sin morir en el intento?" Sasuke escuchó los arbustos detrás de él moviéndose.

¿Qué no se habían ido a cumplir mis ordenes? – preguntó Sasuke molesto a la vez que se giraba para ponerse de frente a los arbustos y cuatro flechas fueron enviadas desde ese lugar enviadas en dirección hacia él y pasaron rozándole los costados. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la breve sorpresa, pero en seguida se entrecerraron.

Parece que primero debo deshacerme de unas moscas… - Sasuke fijó su mirada en los cuatros soldados que salían de los arbustos.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sakura se fijó que habían llegado a una habitación con puertas de roble, Neji abrió la puerta y los dos entraron, primero Sakura y luego el castaño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en la habitación que era realmente grande, estaba una chica hermosa de cabello azul al lado de una cama de dosel con los ojos idénticos a los de Neji, en la cama un rubio descansaba. Un rubio que estaba segura era Naruto…

Sakura ella es mi hermana, Hinata, Hinata ella es Sakura, Haruno Sakura – Hinata se fijó en la pelirosa que la saludó tímidamente, la peliázul luchó por no demostrar sorpresa "Es exactamente ella, pensé por un momento que me había equivocado, pero aquí está, ahora, que circunstancias harán que mi premonición con ella y el chico Uchiha sean reales?"

Mucho gusto Sakura-san

El gusto es mío – replicó Sakura, luego fijó su vista en Naruto que aún dormía - ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto? ¿Qué paso con ustedes luego de que el Uchiha me sacara de ahí?

Después de Uchiha y tú se fueran, el shinigami se puso mas furioso y mucho mas violento, casi me parte una pierna, y dejo al idiota de Uzumaki mal herido, pero afortunadamente mi hermana llego gracias a que pude hacer contacto con ella, ¿es muy útil ser gemelos verdad Hina? – Hinata sonrió y asintió- los dos pudimos hacer desaparecer al shinigami, pero como no estábamos seguros de haberlo exterminado por completo, decidimos que lo mejor era largarnos ahí de inmediato, claro que como a Hinata le encanta recoger animales desposeídos, me obligo a traer a Uzumaki con nosotros.

¡ Neji-kun! Que cruel! Después de que nos ayudo pensabas dejarlo ahí tirado! – exclamo Sakura, no creía que dejar a Naruto solo y herido fuese la mejor forma de actuar.

No te molestes Sakura, es que Naruto es un lobo, en fin, creo que ese shinigami fue enviado por un Uchiha, especialmente poderoso por lo violento que era, estaba empeñado en matarnos y capturarte, como se le había pedido.

Crees que fue Sasuke?

No – respondió Neji con un tono despectivo en su voz- Sasuke es un buen guerrero, pero aún es un niño, no tiene tanto poder, comparados con su hermano, su padre o su tío que son mucho mayores que él, además, para que convocarlo si luego nos ayudaría, y también intentaba matarlo a él.

Umm bueno, eso es verdad, pero sobre lo de que es un niño pues, de hecho es un adolescente como todos nosotros – dijo Sakura, corrigiéndole, Hinata soltó una risita.

Sakura-chan ¿Cuántos años tienes?

16 años recién cumplidos! – dijo orgullosa poniendo pose de súper heroína.

Bueno, Neji-kun y yo tenemos 130 años – dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco burlona ante la atónita mirada de Sakura.- ¿Verdad que nos conservamos bien? – sonrió mas anchamente – Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki naruto deben tener aproximadamente la misma edad que nosotros.

No puedes ser! Pero si parecen adolescentes! Como de 17!!

Sakura, no te preocupes por eso ahora, dime una cosa ¿dijo Uchiha cuando vendría por su amiguito? – quiso saber Neji, mirando ceñudo a Naruto como si este acabará de insultarlo – No podré tenerlo aquí eternamente, tuvimos que ponerle ropa mía y Hinata siempre está con él para poder tapar su olor a perro mojado, perdón, a Hombre lobo – Neji lucía disgustado ahora.

Discúlpame Neji-kun, todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera aparecido, tú no habrías tenido que aliarte con esta persona y mucho menos tenerla en tu propia casa.

No es tu culpa Sakura, y no es como si no me sienta agradecido con este idiota por ayudarnos, incluso con Uchiha, pero es que debes entender que los vampiros y los hombres lobo hemos sido enemigos durante mucho tiempo, es difícil confiar en uno, mucho menos tenerlo aquí, si alguien lo descubre, tendré graves problemas, igual Hinata por ayudarme – Neji hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió – por eso necesito saber si por lo menos Uchiha pasará por él, ya que Uzumaki parece incapaz de estar conciente diez minutos seguidos.

Eh… pues no Neji-kun, no me dijo nada sobre venir por Naruto, mucho menos creo que sepa siquiera que su amigo está aquí o que él deba venir por él.

Oh genial, ahora tenemos que hacer de niñera y a parte hacer entregas a domicilio, juro que cuando encuntre a ese Uchiha le haré comer sus propias bol…

Neji-kun tus modales! – señalo Hinata, luego de 5 minutos de palabras y gestos que no auguraban nada bueno para el Uchiha, Neji pareció calmarse, pero seguía un poco rojo de la cólera.

Y a todas estas, ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Sakura.

Se-se des-desmayo cu-cuando le di-dije donde es-estaba –respondió Hinata sonrojada de pronto, giró su rostro a un lado para que nadie se fijara, "Si Hinata quisiera ser más evidente, solo se superaría a sí misma con un letrero gigante con luces y flechas que ponga "Mírenme Mírenme me gusta NARUTO!!!!, me preguntó si Neji se habrá dado cuenta?" pensó Sakura divertida.

Hinata, estas toda roja! Te sientes mal? Te ha caído mal tu cena? – preguntó Neji preocupado, a Sakura le salió una gotita.

N-no no es nada hermano.

Neji-kun, estoy muy cansada, será que ¿puedo darme un baño? – preguntó Sakura reprimiendo un bostezo fingido para sacar a Hinata de la situación.

Oh si, por supuesto, déjame guiarte a tu habitación.

Gracias Neji-kun – juntos caminaron a la puerta de el cuarto- nos vemos luego Hinata-chan.

Adiós, Sakura-chan. – respondió Hinata, Sakura echo un último vistazo a la habitación antes de que Neji cerrará la puerta y sonrió al ver como Hinata veía a Naruto con tanta ternura.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sasuke esquivaba las flechas venenosas que eran lanzadas a él, tal vez era veneno paralizante, tenía suerte de que aquellos cuatro soldados no fueran de sangre pura, de lo contrario podrían intentar leer sus movimientos con el sharingan y eso complicaría las cosas, además se debatía entre atacar o no, si atacaba estaría confirmando que había hecho algo malo, y sino atacaba cabía la posibilidad de ser capturado, si orbitaba lejos de ellos, aquellos soldados serían perfectamente capaces de seguirlo lo cual sería muy molesto, como tener moscas alrededor.

Entréguese Sasuke-sama! – gritó uno de los soldados.

Hmp si, por supuesto! – replicó Sasuke "Bueno, de algún modo debo deshacerme de ellos.", luego de esquivar unas cuantas flechas corrió a toda velocidad hacia el más próximo de los soldados, este le lanzó una flecha, cuando la flecha casi lo alcanzaba Sasuke orbitó, la flecha le dio a otro soldado que lo seguía confirmando sus sospechas de que las flechas contenían veneno paralizante cuando el soldado quedo plasmado en el aire y se cayó como una estatua sin poder moverse, cuando Sasuke orbitó se apareció justo detrás del soldado que había disparado y lo golpeó en la nuca haciendo que cayera inconsciente. "dos menos, faltan dos"

¿ Qué les pasa? ¿Les comió la lengua el gato? – se burló Sasuke al ver que los otros dos soldados se habían quedado anonadados por como de fácil se había deshecho el Uchiha de sus compañeros, viraron las miradas para verse uno a otro, luego a Sasuke, luego a ellos mismo, al parecer se lo pensaron mejor y desaparecieron, dejando solo a un contrariado Sasuke quién alzo una ceja y se preguntó si así de valientes eran todos sus soldados.

Hasta Karin puede patearles es culo – "Hora de buscar a Naruto y de paso largarme de aquí antes de que lleguen mas "valientes" soldados acompañados de alguien más. Sasuke orbitó en una nube negra y paró en la azotea de un edificio, el más alto de la cuidad. Él tenía muchos escondites pero por ser un poco (solo un poco XD) mujeriego, algunas mujeres de su clan se sabían algunos, ahora tendría acceso a unos cuántos si era que esas mujeres habían revelado el paradero de los otros lugares.

Sasuke observaba el amanecer desde el edificio, necesitaba encontrar a Naruto, pero no tenía idea de cómo podía ir a la mansión Hyuga sin que los vampiros lo mataran nada mas por acercarse, y luego de encontrar a Naruto, ¿Cómo podría matar a La Haruno si seguro estaba bajo la protección de Neji y su familia? Aunque… podía ocultar su rostro, ir hasta la mansión chupasangre, pedir una audiencia con Neji, usar a su favor su condena, fingir arrepentimiento, que no apoyaba a la familia Uchiha, podría ganarse la confianza de unos cuantos Hyuga y luego Bam! Bye bye Sakura Haruno y de paso mataría a Neji Hyuga, un gran golpe para los vampiros, los hombre lobo lo idolatrarían y nadie se atrevería a tocarlo.

No hay que seguir perdiendo tiempo. – Dijo sonriendo de lado. Sasuke orbitó de nuevo, esta vez recogería unas cosas de su apartamento ubicado en ese mismo edificio, y luego iría a la mansión Hyuga, Después de orbitar cerca de esta, se colocó una sobretodo con capucha, y unos lentes, que ocultasen bien su rostro, y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión donde había un intercomunicador con una pantalla, presiono el botón de llamar y en seguida le atendió un hombre al otro lado de la pantalla.

¿Quién eres y cuál es el motivo de tu visita? – ordenó la voz del hombre que lo miraba atentamente por la pantalla.

No te importa quién soy, necesito hablar con Neji Hyuga. – respondió Sasuke con voz monótona.

El señor no recibe a nadie sin saber quién es, ¿por quienes nos toma?- replicó el hombre del monitor.

Entonces llama a tu señor y dile que solo me mostraré a él.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sakura salió de la ducha de la habitación que Neji le había asignado, se puso una camisa de tirantes color negro y unas bragas nuevas que le habían dejado en la habitación, el closet estaba lleno de ropa muy bonita, pero como ella solo iba a dormir, se quedo sin brassier, luego se puso un pantalón de pijama negro también, y cuando se disponía a dormir tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

Pase – dijo Sakura de manera muy audible. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Hinata entró a la habitación.

Sakura, yo solo quería hablar contigo, creo que tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas. – dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama grande junto a Sakura.

¡Hinata-chan! Y Naruto? No lo descubrirán si no estas en la habitación.

Sakura-chan no soy la única con un fuerte olor a vampiro, Neji está con él, le dije que vendría unos momentos, de lo contrario no tendría oportunidad de hablar contigo mas adelante, pronto tendremos una visita y yo tendré que alejarme de Neji para que no interfiera en el curso de las cosas. Y también tengo que recoger a una amiga al aeropuerto.

¿Ah? – Sakura no entendió la parte de "El curso de las cosas" pero prefirió no preguntar- y dime Hinata-chan, de que me hablarás?

Bueno, me parece importante explicarte algunas cosas de nuestro mundo, debes saber, por ejemplo, que Neji, Naruto y Sasuke son los príncipes ( y yo una princesa obvio) de sus razas, por supuesto tú eres la princesa Sakura Haruno, enemiga Natural de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi es el heredero, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

No entiendo por que si somos enemigos naturales porque entonces Sasuke Uchiha nos ayudó a Neji y a mí, digo, ¿Por qué no solo me asesinó o dejo que ese monstruo lo hiciera? – preguntó Sakura. La mirada de Hinata se tornó tiernas por un momento y luego soltó:

No lo sé, Sakura -chan. Sigamos con la charla. Antes, en los tiempos donde Neji y yo aún no habíamos nacidos, nuestras razas estaban en una guerra constante, nos estábamos exterminando y no pasaría mucho para que nos extinguiéramos totalmente, entonces se eligió a cuatro supremos para manejar a las razas, los supremos están encargados de castigar a quién desobezca las ordenes, y arreglar posibles desacuerdos, ya no nos matamos como antes, aún así es muy fácil provocar y dejarse provocar. Pero hace unos años paso algo terrible, supuestamente un ángel blanco asesino a nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha, reina de los ángeles negros.

¿Mikoto Uchiha? Eso quiere decir que ¿ella era la madre de Sasuke e Itachi? – preguntó Sakura, no podía imaginarse como había sido la muerte de su madre para aquella persona fría y seria que la echo de una cabaña en medio del bosque.

Si, exactamente, los ángeles negros se pusieron furiosos, tomaron revancha a pesar de las leyes que prohibían atacarnos, ellos alegaron que como los blancos habían asesinado a su reina ellos tenían derecho a pagarles con la misma moneda, se formo un gran lío con todo eso, los oscuros no escuchaban a los supremos y comenzaron a exterminar ángeles blancos. Fue terrible, hubo mucha gente muerta a causa de esa disputa, los principales asesinos era la familia real de los ángeles negros, ayudados de Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka, grandes masacradores, nosotros los vampiros también nos vimos involucrados, hubo bajas por todas las partes, era como si la guerra hubiera regresado y luego paso algo peor – Hinata soltó u suspiro- No se sabe muy bien como paso, ni Neji lo sabe, alguien cito a tu padre, Takumo. para resolver este conflicto de una vez

Mi padre? Conociste a mi padre? – Sakura estaba emocionada, ahora sabría mas de los padres que no había podido conocer.

Si, el y Neji eran muy amigos, por supuesto conocí a tu madre también.

Cuéntame todo sobre ellos por favor! – suplicó Sakura.

Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora tengo que darte otra información – Sakura hizo un mohín y puso cara de tristeza- pero te prometo que mas adelante te contaré sobre ellos – Sakura sonrió un poco- ok, como te seguía diciendo Sakura-chan, tu padre le mintió a tu madre, le dijo que iría a donde tu abuela, la madre de Safira, pero Takumo no había llegado a su destino cuando ángeles negros y hombre lobos irrumpieron en varias mansiones y hogares de ángeles blanco, asesinaron a tu padre, y también entró un ángel negro en tu mansión, una persona que tus padres creían su alíada los traicionó, y escapó contigo y con el ángel, cuando ellos desaparecieron hombres lobo entraron al lugar y asesinaron todo al que pudieron. Tu raza fue eliminada en casi su totalidad y ya sabes que te creíamos muerta gracias a Tayuya, Tsunade deberá estar muy contenta. Yo estaba muy lejos en esos momentos de ataques así que no pude predecir nada, y aún así, no tendría manera de avisar, mucho de nosotros no usan teléfonos móviles porque son fáciles de rastrear.

Pre- predecir? Hablas de repasar los acontecimientos y hacer conjeturas sobre lo que podría pasar o predecir de… predecir? – Sakura estaba muriendo de curiosidad antes aquella revelación, " ¿hay personas capaces de predecir el futuro?"

Sería predecir de predecir como tu lo llamas Sakura-chan- dijo Hinata mostrando una sonrisa.. – Ese es otro punto al que quería llegar, debes tener cuidado con Sasuke Uchiha, o Itachi, si llegas en encontrarte con ellos de nuevo, algunos de nosotros tenemos habilidades excepcionales hasta para nuestra raza…

Y predecir es una de ellas? – la interrumpió Sakura- y ya sé que debo tener cuidado, querrán matarme.

Si, predecir es una de ellas, y me refiero que debes de tener cuidado con su tipo de poder, Itachi Uchiha tiene el poder de crear un fuego negro que nunca se extingue y solo él puede controlar, y Sasuke Uchiha tiene el poder de controlar a una persona, todo eso lo hacen con los ojos, el sharingan, así se llaman sus ojos, no muchos Uchiha lo tienen, algunos pueden leer los movimientos de un contrincante y los aprenden a controlar con el tiempo, afortunadamente la técnica de Sasuke aún es muy débil, por lo que solo puede controlar a personas de mente débil.

Y crees que yo tengo una mente débil? – Sakura se sintió ofendida por la denominación, mente débil sonaba a persona débil, y ella no lo era.

No Sakura-chan, me estas malinterpretando, no creo que Sasuke sea capaz de controlarte con su sharingan.- Sakura sonrió sin captar lo que quiso decir Hinata – bueno, no estamos yendo por las ramas, como te explicaba, Neji, mi hermano, tiene el poder de leer la mente humana, hasta puede introducir imágenes es sus mentes – Sakura estaba cada vez mas interesada en la conversación, como sería poder leer mentes- los humanos normalmente tienen una mente débil, también hay algunos entre nuestra especie que son débiles, y por alguna razón, creemos que tiene que ver con lo de ser gemelos, Neji puede leerme los pensamientos, o por lo menos los que yo le dejo ver, he aprendido a bloquear mis pensamientos, pero a veces pierdo ese control y por eso es que debo irme.

¿Irte? ¿Porqué? ¿sabes algo que no quieres que Neji sepa? – dedujo Sakura.

Eres una chica muy inteligente Sakura-chan – dijo Hinata afirmando lo que Sakura había pensado. – Neji no debe inmiscuirse en lo que debe pasar, por más doloroso que sea – de pronto la mirada de Hinata se torno triste- y es mejor que yo este lejos, no quiero perder el control y revelarle algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Y tu poder como funciona Hinata-chan? – Hinata le había explicado algunos poderes, pero el de ella era el que mas le intrigaba- debe ser fabuloso saber que va a pasar.

No lo es – dijo Hinata un poco bruscas- hay cosas que uno no quisiera saber, gracias a kami no puedo ver el futuro en su totalidad, no lo sé todo sobre todo, por que las circunstancias pueden cambiar, pero a veces no puedo ver nada, solo una especie de neblina.

Y ahora? ¿Puedes ver algo? – Hinata la vio con rostro amable.

Mi querida Sakura-chan, veo mucho ahora, y a la vez veo poco, hay cosas que interfieren que no me dejan ver ciertas partes, por lo que deduzco deben ser hombre lobo, ellos son los únicos que no me dejan ver en su futuro, si tu futuro esta vinculado con el de alguno, no podré verlo con claridad, y por eso debo irme, ya te expliqué mis razones, por los momentos Neji no debe saber unas cuantas cosas, y tú tampoco.

Eso me parece muy egoísta Hinata-chan – la acusó Sakura molesta,

No, no es como crees que es, pero si de verdad quieres saber sobre tu futuro, sufrirás Sakura-chan, pero tendrás a tu amor a tu lado, debes saber escoger y diferenciar entre amor y cariño, partirás un corazón pero este se repondrá porque tú no eres su destino. – terminó Hinata muy seria.

Wow eso es… mucha información…

Bueno, tú querías saber no? Ahora pasemos a ti, Sakura-chan tengo entendido que una bruja te cedió sus poderes, o partes de ellos – si – bien, eso te hace mas poderosa de lo normal, Neji me dijo que tienes una especie de grito que daña a las personas.

Yo no quise dañar a Neji-kun – se defendió Sakura, se sentía culpable por eso.

No te estoy reclamando nada Sakura-chan, es normal que tus poderes se salgan de control porque no sabes como manejarlos, pronto desarrollaras un poder que será pequeño al principio, pero irá haciéndose mayor, debes aprender a controlarlo lo más rápido posible, para no correr el riesgo de que alguien salga dañado. – La chica de ojos perlas dijo esto con una gran sonrisa.

Y no me dirás que clase de poder es? – Sakura veía injusto todo esto de tener una amiga que predice el futuro y esta se niegue a contar lo que ve, entonces, de que servia?

Jaja – Hinata rió de pronto- te puedo decir que mientras no te controles a ti misma, electrificaras a mas de un pobre incauto jajajaja

¿De que te ríes? ¿Qué? Dime Hinata-chan!!! – Sakura parecía niña chiquita.

Jajaja es demasiado gracioso, pero tendrás que esperar para saberlo jajaja no te gustan los insectos verdad? – Hinata seguía riendo.

No, en especial las arañas, no me digas que me encontraré una gigante – dijo Sakura llena de miedo de repente, podría enfrentarse a una manada de hombre lobo y a hordas de ángeles negros, pero arañas? No! Eso si que no!

Jajaja no, no me prestes atención Sakura-chan, ahora debo irme, alguien me espera – Hinata se levantó de la cama de Sakura, el cielo se hacia cada vez mas claro, lo veían a través de la ventana.

Hinata-chan, ¿ustedes pueden… - Hinata respondió antes de que Sakura terminara su pregunta.

Salir a la luz del sol? Si, si podemos, siempre y cuando usemos esto.- levanto su mano derecha y en el dedo corazón tenia un anillo con una gema roja en él.

Ohh!

Por cierto Sakura-chan, deberías ponerte un brassier. – le sugirió Hinata.

Pero voy a dormir – replicó Sakura.

Umm bueno, de igual modo, las batas están en el closet.

Uh? – sin decir mas Hinata salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. "Las batas?"

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Justo a tiempo Hinata – dijo Neji al ver a la chica entrar en la habitación de él – parece que alguien quiere hablar conmigo y dice que solo se mostrará ante mí. ¿Sabes quién es?

Sasuke Uchiha – respondió Hinata secamente, desde ese momento tenía que estar muy concentrada para bloquear todos sus pensamientos ante Neji.

Uchiha? – preguntó Neji, estaba aliviado, por fin se llevarían a Uzumaki, y como si este lo hubiera sabido, empezó a despertarse. Estaba murmurando cosas como "Quiero ramen" y "Usuratonkachi tu abuela! Dobe!". Neji comenzó a verse enojado y a Hinata le salió una gota en la frente.

Despierta Idiota!!!! – gritó Neji llenando de ruido la habitación, Naruto se paro de golpe.

¿Qué? ¿Ramen? ¿Dónde? – Naruto veía de izquierda a derecha buscando ramen. Hinata soltó un suspiro, a veces se cuestionaba las decisiones del destino.

¿Qué ramen? Idiota Uzumaki estas en MI mansión ¿recuerdas?, ya es hora de que te LARGUES, tu amigo vino por ti- Neji se acerco al intercomunicador de la habitación presiono el nro de extensión y hablo: Déjenlo pasar, que alguien lo guíe directo a mi habitación.

Uh? Amigo? Te refieres a Super iceman? – preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pié, Hinata sudaba a chorros.

Iceman? – preguntó Neji- ¿Hablas de Uchiha Sasuke?

Obvio! ¿Quién más? ¿ Me vas a decir que no has notado que Sasuke es un hielito? A veces creo que es medio gay y como es muy orgulloso se le hace difícil hablar de sus sentimientos o portarse bien con alguna persona, he pensado regalarle un pasaje para "El crucero de las locas" en día de su cumpleaños – Hinata rompió a reír y Neji tenía una ceja arqueada "El Uchiha es Gay? Quién lo viera…"

DOBEEEEEEEE!!! – Sasuke había entrado por la puerta en el momento que su "amigo" hablaba sobre su "posible homosexualidad" – Ahora si te mato!!!

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Uh? – Sakura de despertó de pronto, acaba de conciliar el sueño pero unos gritos y ruidos la despertaron, podía jurar que venían de la habitación de Neji, sería mejor ir a ver si Neji no estaba matando a el pobre Naruto. Se salió de la cama, se pudo unas pantuflas y salio lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al cuarto del castaño, mientras mas cerca estaba mas podía oír gritos y ruidos de cosas siendo lanzadas, un "CÁLMENSE POR FAVOR" gritado por Hinata y un "MALDITA SEA ESTÁN DESTRUYENDO MI HABITACIÓN" gritado por Neji con unos juramentos mas, alarmada entró sin llamar a la puerta cuando escuchaba sonidos de alguien asfixiándose.

Neji-kun suelta a Naruto, él jamás dañaría a Hina… ¿Nani? – todos dentro de la habitación se quedaron en stop cuando la pelirosa entro gritando, Hinata tenía un gran gota en la frente y se había puesto Roja, Sakura había echo conjeturas en su mente y pensaba que Neji estaba intentando matar a Naruto al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana, pero lo que encontró fue a un Naruto echando espuma por la boca mientras era ahorcado por nadie mas que Sasuke Uchiha y Neji intentaba que Sasuke lo soltara.

Sa-saku-kura-chan sal-salvaté hu-huye por t-u-tu vida, el hie-hielo ase-sino llego – balbuceaba Naruto tratando de librarse de Sasuke.

Cállate Dobe!!! – Hinata saco en spray de agua y roció a Sasuke con el.

Uchiha malo, Uchiha malo! Sueltalo! – Sasuke la fulmino conla mirada mientras soltaba Naruto, Sakura y el rubio rompieron a carcajadas por como Hinata trataba a Sasuke como un cachorrito.

Perdón Uchiha-san, me pareció gracioso, además, funciono, soltaste a Uzumaki-san – dijo una Hinata muy sonriente. Sakura procuraba no ver a Sasuke y viceversa. Naruto se arreglaba su ropa (que de echo era de Neji) y Sasuke habló.

Hyuga, necesito tu ayuda – dijo muy serio.

Yo-yo ten-tengo que ir-irme Neji-kun, debo buscar a Tenten – y sin prestar atención al "Espera!!" que soltó Neji, Hinata salió como una flecha de la habitación.

¿ Pero que le pasa? – preguntó Neji mas para sí mismo, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Sasuke- ¿de que ayudas hablas Uchiha? ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte a ti?

Porque sin nuestra ayuda no hubiesen salido con vida del ataque del shinigami. – le recordó Sasuke con ironía.

Si, y ese shinigami no nos hubiese atacado si ningún miembro de TU familia lo hubiese invocado. – replicó Neji enfadado (Neji si de enfada dios XD).

Lo siento, pero no concuerdo contigo, los Uchiha ya no son MI familia, o por lo menos no desde que me declararon traidor por ayudarlos a ustedes y andan en mi caza. – dijo Sasuke de forma calmada.

¡¿Qué?! – gritó Naruto, poniéndose serio por primera vez, hasta Sakura lucía sorprendida.

Como has escuchado dobe, y es cuestión de tiempo para que se ponga en tu busca también, todo es gracias a Madara, no sé quien nos vio, pero digamos que soy huérfano a partir de hoy y ahí entras tú Hyuga. – Neji había permanecido en silencio, no podía saber si lo que decía Uchiha era verdad sin tener a Hinata al lado, él no podía leer su mente. Naruto no podía creer lo que oía, ¿qué harían ahora? Eran renegados.

Y que quieres de mi suponiendo que lo que has dicho sea verdad- le dijo Neji sin expresión.

Quiero que Naruto y yo contemos con tu protección por un tiempo, no tengo ganas de regresar a mi clan, si me consideran traidor no vale la pena estar entre ellos, dudo que escuchen mi versión de la historia, Madara quiere mi muerte y yo ya no soy un Uchiha. Pero no puedo ignorar sus intenciones, él quiere muerta a Sakura y me quiere muerto a mi, Naruto y yo podemos protegerla hasta que asesinemos a Madara, creo que será lo mejor – Naruto sabía que esas no eran las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke, primero moriría antes de renunciar a su clan y mucho menos sin pelear, se quedo en silencio para no decir nada que dañara cual fuera el plan de su amigo.- Una vez muerto, Sakura y yo seremos libres, ella podrá hacer su vida porque según la ley no puede ser atacada.

Las leyes no son importantes para los ángeles negros Sasuke Uchiha, tú mas que nadie lo sabe. – replicó Neji con seriedad, estaba reflexionando sobre lo que Sasuke les había dicho- Además, ¿Cómo planeas asesinar a uno de los supremos?

Sé que no somos muy cumplidores con las leyes, pero te prometo que yo Sasuke Uchiha declararé a Sakura intocable – Sakura que estaba sentada en la cama escuchando la conversación levanto el rostro y observo a Sasuke fijamente.- y sobre Madara, tengo aliados que nos podrían ayudar, y tú también los tienes Hyuga. Neji iba a decir que no creían que eso sería suficiente pero Sakura intervino.

¿De verdad me declararás intocable? – dijo la chica muy bajito con sus ojos jade fijos en lo de Sasuke. - ¿podré vivir sin temor a que alguien venga por mir? – Sasuke dejo de ver a Neji y poso su mirada en los ojos de la pelirosa, parecía triste, era evidente que ya se había dado cuenta de cómo pasaría el resto de su existencia: Huyendo y escondida. Una vez mas Sasuke se sintió atacado por un sentimiento extraño y quiso abrazarla, pero rápidamente rechazo esos pensamientos y se limitó a responder.

Mientras este en mi poder, nadie te tocará un cabello, Sakura Haruno, lo juro…. – le dijo Sasuke aún viendola a los ojos, ni el mismo sabía si aquello era una mentira como había pensado.

Entonces acepto Sasuke Uchiha – habló Neji con los ojos cerrados primero y luego los abrió lentamente, Sasuke se giró a verlo de malagana.- te ayudaremos a matar a Madara Uchiha.

Gracias, no se arrepentirán. – aseguró Sasuke, Naruto le echo una mirada de suspicacia.

Ahora por favor saldremos de este lugar a la casa de Hinata, no podemos permanecer aquí, acompañenme Uchiha y Uzumaki para planear como nos trasladaremos- ordenó Neji, Naruto siguió al castaño mientras este salía por la puerta y mas atrás fue Sasuke.

Por cierto Haruno – dijo Sasuke, la chica fijo en él toda su atención.- bonito sujetador. – Sakura vio abajo y recordó que de echo no tenía brassier puesto, se puso roja como un tomate. Quizás Sasuke confundió la tela de la blusa y pensó que era un brassier.

Bueno la verdad es que no-no ten-tengo brassier pues-puesto – corrigió Sakura viendo a otro lado sin poder dejar de tartamudear de la vergüenza.

Exacto. – respondió Sasuke con sarcasmo, le echo una mirada de lujuria a la chica y salio de la habitación tras escuchar un " KYAAAAAAAA PERVERTIDOOOO!!", cuando cerró la puerta escucho claramente como algo chocaba contra esta por el otro lado. Sonrió de lado.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Espero que les haya gustado, reviews please!!**


	10. Capitulo 9 Traslado

Cap 9… Traslado

Sakura estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, como se había atrevido ese Uchiha de fijarse en su falta de sujetador y a parte recalcársela, definitivamente era un pervertido. "Ese idiota, no lo soporto, tiene que ser bipolar o algo así…! Me pregunto si yo también debo ir a quedarme en casa de Hinata y aguantar a ese estúpido o Neji me dejará aquí para mi protección? Arg me siento como una cría que necesita niñera!"

Sakura salió echa una furia de la habitación de Neji directo a la que le habían asignado, se sentía increíblemente agotada y necesitaba dormir lo antes posible, seguro tendría otro día agotador, lo mejor era descansar.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

El Joven caminaba hacia ese lugar que tanto guardaba, era la prisión donde hacia de guardia cuando no estaba en el bar neutral, Kabuto paso las celdas una a una recorriendo el oscuro, largo y lúgubre pasillo hasta llegar a la celda que deseaba.

Guren… - dijo con sorna – tanto tiempo sin tener el "Placer" de verte… - Kabuto solo se burlaba.

Rata con lentes…! – replicó Guren fingiendo alegría – dime? Ya te botaron de tu laboratorio secreto? Narf!

Muy graciosa Guren, pero no estoy aquí para disfrutar de tus payasadas, vengo a ofrecerte un trato… oh mejor, Lord Orochimaru te ofrece un trato. – los ojos de Guren brillaron con sospecha.

¿Qué clase de "Trato" me ofrece esa serpiente? – Guren lo veía seria.

Bueno, no te debes haber enterado por estar en esta – Kabuto recorrió con sus ojos el lugar- pocilga – continuó- pero Sakura Haruno esta viva. – La sorpresa de Guren no se hizo esperar, no se lo imaginaba.

¿Qué? Pero no que los ángeles blancos estaban casi extintos? Tenía entendido que solo Tsunade estaba viva.

No sé muy bien los detalles, pero escuché en el bar que la chica estaba viva, incluso trabajó con nosotros, es una chica deliciosa – dijo Kabuto relamiéndose – Ew pobre – pensó Guren.- por lo que pude escuchar de unos ángeles negros hay todo un lío por eso y Sasuke Uchiha esta siendo buscado para ser interrogado por algo relacionado a la nena – Kabuto miro atento a Guren, tal vez la mención de su antiguo amor facilitaría las cosas. Guren fijó su vista en el techo.

Sasuke eh?

Si, Sasuke está enrollado en todo esto, por supuesto no puedo contarte todo. Bueno nos estamos yendo por las ramas Guren – Kabuto se acercó a las rejas de la celda – quieres oír el trato de Orochimaru o prefieres seguir en esta celda – Kabuto sabía que ahora Guren enterada de que tenía alguna posibilidad de ver o hablar con Sasuke inmediatamente aceptaría.

¿Cuál es el trato Kabuto-rata?

Mas respeto Guren-_san, _el trato es muy simple, tráenos viva a Sakura-chan y Orochimaru te dará lo que más quieres en esta vida… tu… libertad… - Guren ahora si estaba realmente sorprendida.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

-Hinata! Tanto tiempo!! – Tenten saludaba a su amiga Hinata después de un largo período de tiempo si verse, ambas estaban en el aeropuerto internacional. La castaña estaba muy emocionada, ella tenía mucho tiempo sin ir a Japón, se había ido unos meses después de la muerte de Safira...

Hola tente-chan! – Tenten dejo sus maletas a un lado y ambas amigas se abrazaron fuerte, rápidamente de soltaron y se vieron la una a la otra, la mirada de Hinata vago y regresó luego rompió en carcajadas, Tenten tomo sus maletas de nuevo.

¿De que te ríes? ¿Qué va a pasarme? – Tenten conocía lo suficiente a su amiga para saber que había echado una vista al futuro.

Jaja nada Tenten-chan, nada que no sea bueno XD

Eres mala Hinata, es más fácil descifrar el genoma humano que sacarte información, ¿Así es como me recibes? – le reprocho divertida Tenten.

Jaja es que… te vas a enamorar jaja no puedo esperar para verte en esas…! – los oídos de Tenten no daban crédito a lo que escuhaban, mejor no hubiera preguntado, no confiaba en los hombres, no le gustaban y punto, eran demasiado traidores y siempre necesitaban más y más…

Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooooooo!! Dime que es de un buen hombre!!!! – chilló Tenten – dime que no seré esclava de nadie!

Es de un muy buen hombre – la tranquilizó Hinata – y muy guapo. – continuó.

O.O guapo?? Jeje que tan guapo?

Ja ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga súper feminista?

Jaja se fue de paseo cuando dijiste "Muy Guapo" – Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, Tenten si que era un caso.

Bueno Ten, tenemos cosas de que hablar… Primero iremos donde Ino…- Ambas se encaminaron al auto de Hinata, Tenten arrastrando una de sus maletas y Hinata la otra.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sakura se despertó por el insistente golpeteo en la puerta. Se levanto con flojera, tomo una bata, se la puso y fue hacia la puerta habiendo murmurado un "ya voy.. Ya voy…" Abrió la puerta y Sasuke estaba del otro lado completamente sexy con unos vaqueros de cuero una camiseta negra y una chaqueta, tenía también lentes oscuros y fumaba un cigarrillo. Sakura se quedó en trance.

He oído que las fotos duran más… si quieres te doy una autografiada.. Sakura**-"**chan**"**. – Se burló Sasuke. Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

No gracias – Hizo una pausa y se lo pensó mejor- aunque sabes que si? tal vez me gustaría una digital, para subirla a facebook con el nombre "Mas gay y muere" – rió Sakura, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Así que "Gay" no? nenita – caminó directamente hacia donde estaba Sakura hasta quedar a poco centimetros de ella- por lo menos puedo cuidar de mi y no soy una niñita a la que deben proteger y es un real estorbo, no crees?

Idiota- murmuró Sakura- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El Hyuga me pidió que te avisará que te esperamos en su despacho que está en la primera planta, la segunda puerta de la derecha, lleva una chaqueta con capucha de las que hay en el closet y pon lo necesario, óyeme bien, solo lo necesario en un pequeño bolso – Sasuke conocía muy bien a las mujeres y le pareció mejor volver a recalcar.- solo lo ne-ce-sa-rio, saldremos de aquí en lo que sepas el plan traslado.

Ya, ya Uchiha, ya entendí, iré en seguida.

No te tardes mucho. Ah pero que digo, que se va a estar tardando – habló Sasuke para sí mismo- seguro solo se baña y ya, se nota que no conoce lo que es un cepillo de dientes o de cabello y que decir de el maquillaje, en 10 minutos estará en el despacho – se mofó Sasuke. Parecían niños peleando, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y camino dispuesto a irse con una sonrisa en los labios.

Por lo menos soy heterosexual, Sasuke-gay… - mumuró Sakura, comentario que Sasuke escuchó claramente, se paró en seco dispuesto a darse vuelta y enfrentar a la chica, pero esta ni corta ni perezosa ya había cerrado su puerta con seguro.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Y cuéntame Hinata, Ino sigue viviendo en el mismo sitio – Hinata y Tenten iban en el auto de la primera, ya habían pasado por varios sitios que Tenten reconocía y algunos que habían cambiado, remodelado y modernizado, se dirigían al departamento de a rubia.

Respecto a eso Tente, Ino se mudó y debes guardar el secreto.

¿eh? ¿Guardar el secreto? ¿Y eso porque? – dijo Tenten apartando la vista de la ventanilla y posándola en Hinata.

Es que Ino se fue a vivir con Shikamaru…

¿Con Shikamaru?!! Pero si ellos se odiaban! – chilló Tenten histérica, Ino de verdad estaba loca para haber echo eso, mudarse con un vampiro siendo ella una mujer lobo… era de locos.- Cuando la llamé por teléfono no me dijo nada de eso!! ¿Qué van a hacer cuando alguien se de cuenta?

Nadie se va a dar cuenta, los dos tienen aromas fuertes, por lo que no se les pega al otro, además – continuo Hinata- de que serviría entonces tener una amiga que predice el futuro sino puede ayudar a nadie? – Tenten se tranquilizó un poco, Hinata tenía razón, ella podía ver si alguien estaba a punto de descubrirlos y avisarlos a tiempo, pero aún así había cosas que Hinata no podía ver, si Shikamaru estaba en el lugar era difícil que Hinata viera con claridad la situación, Tenten se mordió el labio y a la final dejo escapar sus pensamientos.

¿ Qué pasa si alguien va cuando este Shikamaru y tú no seas capaz de verlo por claramente por su presencia?

No te preocupes, todas las mañanas, cuando Ino esta sola reviso un poco de su futuro, si veo a Ino llorando o sé que algo malo ha pasado revisó que no sea porque alguien los haya descubierto.

¿Revisas? Que buscas exactamente.

Básicamente que nadie este señalando a Ino con su dedo mientras dice "Tú vives con Shikamaru Hyuga!!" – Tenten rodó los ojos.

Y ellos… ¿son solo amigos? Aún sigo sin entender como se hicieron compañeros de piso.

Es una larga historia Tenten, pienso que sería mejor que te la cuente ella misma – sugirió Hinata- además, no soy quién para contar su vida.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sakura se encontró con Neji, Naruto y Sasuke en el despacho del primero, Naruto estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra con una camisa naranja debajo, este llevaba una funda con un arma, Neji de chaleco blanco llevaba dos y Sasuke al parecer también llevaba dos. Neji se tomo su tiempo para explicarle a Sakura como iban a irse de la mansión hacia la casa de Hinata.

Y… para que son esas armas? – dijo Sakura mirando de reojo las fundas que llevaba el trío cuando Neji hubo terminado su explicación.

No te preocupes por eso, son solo de precaución, una es un arma tranquilizante y la otra tiene balas de plata, no matará a los licántropos, pero los dejará fuera de combate hasta que alguien les saque las balas – Naruto no pudo contener un gruñido- Naruto no ha estado de acuerdo, pero sabe que debemos protegerte – Neji estaba preparado para cualquier ataque que se les presentara en el camino

Y porque debemos ir en auto y no nos lleva este – dijo Sakura señalando a Sasuke con la cabeza "¿Este?".

Primero, mo-co-sa, no soy en maldito taxi, ni mucho menos tu chofer – respondió Sasuke, sin dejar tiempo a que Neji interviniera. Sakura protestó por lo de mocosa – y segundo me pueden seguir orbitando, además que solo podría llevar uno a la vez y dejarlo lejos de la casa de la Hyuga, porque estas casas tienen "protección anti intrusos"

Exacto, Sakura-chan – prosiguió Neji, le gustaba ser el que le explicará las cosas a Sakura, después de todo estaba a cargo de ella.- Suponiendo que fuera así, el primero en llevar sería a Naruto, no se puede quedar aquí solo por su olor y para su especie él tiene un olor muy detectable, así que si los lobos los están buscando también, cabe la posibilidad de que lo encuentren estando solo y él no puede entrar a la mansión sin mi porque no confió en él – Hey!- si voy yo primero, dejaría a Naruto y su olor aquí y eso sería muy riesgoso, y ni hablar de llevarte primero y dejarte sola.

Por eso Sakura-chan – ahora era el turno de Naruto de aportar información- es mejor ir en auto, mi olor y el del chupasangre mandón – Neji le dedico un mirada ceñuda- puede que se neutralicen, y así estaríamos todos juntos, si ocurriera algo te podemos proteger evitando – hizo énfasis en la última palabra- dañar a algún lobo, o machacando a uno que otro mariposita. – Sasuke rodó los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrado a las "definiciones" de Naruto.

Sakura medito sus respuesta y decidió que tenían mucha lógica, hasta la de Naruto. Asintió en señal de que estaba lista para partir, después de todo la casa de Hinata no quedaba tan cerca que digamos y ella probaría al Uchiha que no era ni una niña ni un estorbo que necesita protección… no sabía como, pero lo haría.

Entonces como nos llamaremos? "Sakura y la comunidad del anillo?" – chilló la chica de pronto emocionada a lo que le salieron unas gotitas a Sasuke y Neji.

Oh oh! – Naruto levantó la mano- que tal "Sakura y la piedra filosofal"!

O tal vez ¿"Sakura la niña que murió"? – ¿o.O?

¿Por que dices la niña que murió Teme? Sakura-chan esta súper viva. "Y súper buena jaja"

Por que si no deja las estupideces yo mismo la mataré!!

Ays que amargado, solo era en broma… dios… A parte de que no soy ninguna niña ¿verdad? – preguntó Sakura con aura maligna , Neji y Naruto asintieron vigorosamente- ¿lo ves?

Pff maricas – dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

¿Neji-kun me darás un arma a mi también? – dijo Sakura ignorando a Sasuke y sus entupidos comentarios.

Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero eres muy pequeña para tener un arma – dijo Neji rápida y atropelladamente, desviando su mirada, Sasuke rió murmurando un "¿no que no?" y Sakura refunfuño una vez mas que no era ninguna niña, aún así, Neji no le dio arma alguna. Luego de otros minutos afinando detalles, los cuatro se dirigieron al sur de la mansión donde estaban los autos, Neji había dado la orden de no ser molestado y de dejar el camino al garaje despejado. Entraron en una hummer negra, como habían acordado Neji iría la volante mientras Naruto y Sasuke irían atrás, con Sakura entre ellos. Sakura llevaba una chaqueta con la capucha puesta, Neji arrancó el vehículo y salieron de la mansión sin ser molestados.

Ahora bien, el lugar donde vive Hinata no esta cerca, iremos por calles transitadas para que no puedan atacarnos. – dijo Neji, se escuchó un "lo sabemos" general. Entraron en lo que parecía ser una calle principal, habían muchas personas en las calles, luego de unos 20 minutos Neji entro en otra calle, pero esta estaba un poco diferente.

Aquí pasa algo – dijo Sasuke. Todos observaron de un lado a otro fuera de las ventanillas, Sasuke tenía razón, los pocos metros que habían recorrido por ese calle no habían visto ni a una sola persona, nadie comprando, nadie reunido charlando, bromeando ni riendo, ¿ Donde estaban las personas?

Eh! Ahí hay alguien! – señalo Naruto por su ventanilla, era cierto, había una persona pero…

¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Sakura - ¿Por qué no se mueve?- Más allá de donde estaban había un hombre parado casi en un cruce se peatones, pero no se movía, ni hablaba, ni nada, parecía una estatua. A su lado habbía una niña que lucía paralizada igual que el hombre.

Kurenai... – murmuró Sasuke – Hyuga sácanos de aquí! Han congelado la calle!!

Ya lo sé! Ya lo sé! – respondió Neji exaltado, apretó el acelerador y el auto comenzó a andar a toda su potencia.

¿Qué sucede? – Chilló Sakura haciendo un esfuerzo por agarrarse de algo, el auto iba tan rápido que ella se mecía sin voluntad.

Una bruja Sakura-chan, ha hecho un hechizo de congelamiento!!! – pasaron delante de más personas que no se movían, parecía que jugaban "stop". – Lo mas seguro es que haya sido…

Bam Bam Bam

Algo se acaba de montar en el techo de la hummer, algo pesado por lo que se podía oír, Sakura pego un grito cuando lo que fuera que estaba en el techo emitió un aullido terrorífico que helaba la sangre. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto sacaron sus armas y dispararon al techo, Sakura daba gracias de que tuvieran silenciadores, de no ser el caso la habrían dejado sorda. Nada se movió allí arriba, Sasuke y Naruto subieron sus ventanillas a la vez.

- Creo que nos deshicimos de él. – dijo Naruto sonriendo satisfecho y guardando su arma, Sasuke lo imitó. Sakura debía admirar a Neji, a pesar de los disparos seguía conduciendo sin echar ni una mirada atrás.

- Esta en tu lado Uchiha! – Advirtió Neji de pronto, no había estado ignorando la situación, había estado leyendo los pensamientos de la criatura. Al instante se oyó el sonido del cristal rompiéndose del lado de Sasuke.

Argh! Maldita cosa! – Gritó Sasuke, Sakura pudo ver por fin que era, y no le gusto para nada, era una especie de sanguijuela pero esta tenía varias patas, las delanteras terminaban en garras y las segundas eran unas pinzas, las cuatro restantes eran pezuñas, se movía como un asqueroso ciempiés e intentaba morder a Sasuke con una boca llena de dientes grandes y puntiagudos, además de una baba verde y pestilente que emanaba tenía dos dentaduras mas detrás de la primera y chillaba espantosamente.

Ah!! Saca esa cosa de aquí!!! Saca esa cosa de aquí!!! – Gritaba Sakura horrorizada alejándose lo mas que podía de Sasuke y su "visitante", una hazaña casi imposible.

¡¡¡¿Qué crees que intento?!!! – Gritó molesto Sasuke en respuesta mientras forcejeaba con la criatura.

Quítate teme! No me dejas dispararle!

Naruto Uzumaki! Me hieres tratando de matar a esta cosa y te juro que tú mueres con él!!!

Sácalo! Sácalo!!!!

Voy a tomar una curva, sujétense de lo que puedan! – gritó Neji desde el asiento del conductor.

¿Dé que se supone que me voy a agarrar?! ¿De la cosa que me quiere comer?!!

Sácalooooooooooo!!!!!

Neji tomó la curva a la siguiente calle y Sasuke aprovechó el impulso para empujar la criatura por la ventana, la cosa salió volando y chillando.

Listo!! – Anunció Sasuke – Ya no tenemos que preocu…

Se escucharon ruidos de desgarré y en seguida Neji dio un brusco giró, la "cosa" había desinflado uno de los neumáticos y Neji había perdido el control del auto, trataba de maniobrar pero se la hacia muy difícil.

SUJÉTENSE!!!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Sakura-chan!!! Agárrate de mí!!!

Maldición! – exclamó Sasuke, tomando a Sakura y orbitando. Neji no pudo virar en la esquina y el auto siguió fuera de control, el lado izquierdo del vehículo se levantó y el auto cayó de bruces encima de uno del costado donde había estado Sasuke momentos antes, el derrapó unos metros mas por el pavimento hasta detenerse gracias a un farol.

El polvo que se había levantado con el choque y el derrape se estaba disipando, Neji fue el primero en salir del auto, Naruto salio poco después, ambos tenían rasguños pero parecía que no le había pasado nada grave, Sasuke y Sakura estaban a pocos metros del auto, Sakura tenía aspecto aterrorizado y Sasuke parecía aliviado al ver a Naruto con solo rasguños, le había dado remordimiento por sacar a la chica en vez de a su mejor amigo, pero sabía que Naruto era un hueso fuerte de roer, por el contrario, Sakura tenía un aspecto tan frágil que no se hubiese extrañado de encontrarla completamente molida si la hubiera dejado en el auto.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto Sasuke a su mejor amigo acercándose al auto y jalando de la mano de Sakura detrás de él, la chica parecía muda y dejaba que Sasuke la guiara, Naruto estaba recostado de una pared cercana y resoplaba.

Si, me golpeé la mano pero por lo demás estoy bien, ¿Y tú chupasangres? – pregunto Naruto a Neji que estaba inclinado con sus manos en sus rodillas.

Bien, estoy bien perro sarnoso – Hey!!- ¿Y Sakura? – recordó de pronto Neji buscándola con la mirada y la encontró detrás del Uchiha, fue directo a ella, la aparto de Sasuke y la abrazó, Sasuke parecía que iba a protestar, pero no dijo nada.

Por favor perdóname Sakura-chan – dijo Neji sin soltar a la chica- si te hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa jamás me lo hubiera perdonado – atrás de el Hyuga el rubio puso cara de idiota y empezó a dar besitos mudos en el aire, luego a juntar las manos y a murmurar cosas como "te amo mi pancito dulce, no, yo te amo más mi bizcochito" hasta que sintió la mirada taladradora de Sasuke y carraspeo.

Jum Jum, no coman delante de los pobres. – Sakura y Neji lo ignoraron, a Sasuke parecía que le iba a salir espuma por la boca.

No fue tu culpa Neji-kun – dijo Sakura amablemente deshaciéndose del abrazo de Neji, luego hizo una larga exhalación y gritó – FUE CULPA DEL UCHIHA! "LISTO, YA NO TENEMOS DE QUE PREOCUPARNOS" – imitó con voz chillona señalando a Sasuke con el dedo de forma acusadora - ¿QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA LANZA UNA COSA CON GARRAS A LOS NEUMÁTICOS DE UN AUTO EN MOVIMIENTO?

NO FUE A PROPÓSITO IDIOTA! – contrarresto Sasuke mas enfadado que nunca- DEBERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDA DE QUE TE SALVARA LA VIDA!! – Neji y Naruto suspiraron, ¿hasta en esos momentos tenían que pelear?

NO HABRÍAS TENIDO QUE SALVARME SI EN PRIMER LUGAR NO HUBIERAS ECHADO ESA COSA A LAS LLANTAS DEL AUTO! Y MAS IDIOTA SERÁ TU ABUELA!- Sakura estaba lívida.

YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE A PROPÓSITO!!!

Al suelo!! – grito Neji tirándose al piso, todos lo imitaron, en seguida flechas pasaron rozando por sobre sus cabezas. Naruto rodó sobre si mismo y sacó su arma y disparo tranquilizantes a sus agresores. Sasuke saco su arma de tranquilizantes e hizo lo mismo. Eran dos personas con velo los que venían hacia ellos, venían caminando al medio de la calle y de manera lenta y desesperante, lo que notaron en seguida es que no eran ángeles negros, eran brujos. El de la derecha tenía una ballesta mientras que el que estaba al lado contrario alzó su mano izquierda y los tranquilizantes perdieron velocidad y cayeron al suelo. Neji levantó a sakura del suelo, la chica se quejó por el fuerte jalón.

Parece ser que tu querida familia a enviado a Kurenai y sus subordinado en pos nuestra! – dijo Neji a Sasuke dando pasos lentos hacía atrás alejándose y llevando a Sakura consigo.

¿En serio? No lo había notado – respondió Sasuke con sarcasmo.

Ustedes encárguense del de la izquierda, yo me encargo del chico de la derecha – ordenó Neji, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Sasuke- Sakura quédate detrás, no te alejes demasiado, y si pasa algo, grita lo mas fuerte que puedas.

Hai! – respondió Sakura, dio unos pasos atrás y se quedo contra una pared viendo la escena. Neji se acercó al chico mas bajo y se lanzó contra él esquivando su ballesta, cuando estuvo cerca para atacar dio un salto y hacia el chico, lo atacaria desde el aire, pero no contaba con que el hombre se pudiera multipilcar, cuando iba a caer sobre él Neji observo escandalizado como el hombre pronunciaba unas palabras en latin y de pronto de su cuerpo surgia otro y luego dos mas, Neji cayó encima de uno de ellos y le mordió el cuello ferozmente pero otros dos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo separaron del anterios que desapareció haciendo puf, Sasuke y Naruto mientras tanto pensaban atacar por lados contrarios, Sasuke activó su sharingan para intentar leer sus movimientos y predecir sus ataques mientras que Naruto corría en forma de lobo, cuando llegaron donde estaba el hombre este desapareció sin mas, Naruto y Sasuke pararon en seco a dos metros el uno del otro y girando sus cabezas de un lado a otro, imposible, Sasuke no podía verlo con sus ojos, y Naruto olisqueaba en el aire sin encontrar a nadie cuando de pronto ambos situaron su vista en el mismo lugar, lo habían encontrado pero reaccionaron tarde, el chico desaparecido golpeó a Naruto fuertemente en el estomago, escucharon el grito de Sakura – Neji-kun! Naruto-kun! Uchiha has algo! No te quedes ahí paradote! – "Bah esa mujer si que desespera!" – Sasuke corrió en dirección al hombre invisible que podía ver levemente gracias a sus ojos, intento patearlo pero falló, el hombre lo esquivo y lo pateo de vuelta haciendo que volará en el aire y cayera contra Neji que acababa de levantarse. Sakura se encogía con miedo no podía creer que esos chicos con aspecto feroz estuvieran recibiendo una paliza. Neji atrapó a Sasuke gracias a sus reflejos sobrehumanos, miro a Naruto que se incorporaba sobándose el estomago, luego miró a los ahora cuatro chichos (los tres clones y el otro) caminado lentamente hacía ellos, "A este paso... nos asesinarán..."


	11. Capitulo 10 De niñas, niñeros y rayos

10.- De niñas, niñeros y rayos!

Neji soltó a Sasuke, ambos se incorporaron mientras Naruto en forma humana venía hacia ellos, ¿Cómo harían para vencer a sus enemigos?. Naruto siempre imprudente y notablemente molesto corrió a atacar a uno de los clones, pero fue de nuevo elevado en el aire y lanzado al suelo como un muñeco de papel.

Uchiha es mejor que hablemos sobre como vencerlos – dijo Neji.

Dobe! Deja de hacer necedades y ven aquí! – exclamó Sasuke. Con dificultad Naruto se levanto y fue cojeando a donde estaban los otros dos. Sakura corrió hacia ellos.

¿ Naruto estas bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Si, Sakura-chan deberías esperar lejos de nosotros, es sumamente peligro...

No me trates como a una niña Naruto! – lo interrumpió Sakura, ¿Nadie comprendía que ella ya tenía 16 años?

Es que eres una niña Haruno! – salió Sasuke.

A tí nadie te preguntó!

Calmense los dos! – Pidió Neji- no tenemos tiempo para sus niñerias! Tanto tú como Sasuke son unos niños y se acabo el tema! - ¿Niño yo?- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es atacar a uno a la vez todos juntos – dijo Neji, los cuatro chicos se habían detenido y parecía que esperaban que ellos terminaran de hablar.

Pero Hyuga, si hacemos eso le dejamos el camino libre a los otros para que ataquen como quieran, hasta pueden atacar a Sakura-chan dattebayo!

El dobe tiene razón, lo que debemos hacer es dejar de jugar y batallar en serio.- opino Sasuke, si batallaban en serio tenían oportunidad de ganar, pero podían detectarlos facilmente. Tanto Neji, como Naruto y Sasuke lo sabían, Neji parecio meditarlo un poco.

Tienes razón Sasuke – se dirigió a Sakura- escucha Sakura-chan, ellos y yo vamos a pelear de manera diferente, no queriamos llamar la atención de mas criaturas y por eso nos limitabamos , pero no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo con estos niñatos, quiero que te mantengas lo mas alejada posible, entra a aquel callejon – señalo con la vista un callejón cercano- escondete ahí y no salgas por mas jaleo que escuches, no salgas hasta que te vayamos a buscar, ¿De acuerdo? – Sakura paseó su mirada por los tres príncipes y supo que aquella advertencia era en serio, todos la miraban con la misma expresión de seriedad.

Pero Neji, yo quiero pelear, yo tambien tengo poderes, ¡Quiero Ayudar! – dijo Sakura testaruda, haciendo un mohin.

Sakura-chan, no es un juego, obedece – la mirada de Naruto era un poco extraña, se había vuelto roja y las pupilas estaban rasgadas- Vete! – dijo, alzó su brazo y golpeó a uno de los tipos que al parecer se había acercado a ellos corriendo sigilosamente por su punto ciego, Naruto le dio en el rostro y lo mandó a volar sin siquera ver hacia atrás.

Sakura no espero a ver como le quedaba la cara el tipo, ya le había quedado claro que no debía estar ahí aunque le molestase, corrió hasta el callejon y se escondió detrás de los contenedores de basura, su cabello rosa y sus ojos jades podían verse espíando lo que prometía ser una buena tunda.

Esto se va a poner bueno – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante y caminó con paso seguro hasta el chico mas cercano, Neji y Naruto también se dispersaron. El clon que Naruto había golpeado había desaparecido, ya solo quedaba uno para cada uno. El chico mas cerca de Neji se quedo atemorizado cuando el Hyuga murmuró_ Byakugan _y las venas al rederdor de sus ojos se brotaron: Era hora de irse. El hombre trató de escabullirse pero sin darse cuenta ya tenía a Neji en frente.

¿Vas a alguna parte? – le preguntó al asustado brujo. Lo tomo sin piedad por el cuello y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza apretando cada vez mas su agarre. El hombre trato de lanzar un hechizo en contra de Neji , pero antes de salir dañado, Neji apreto mas hasta que el cuello del tipo estuvo litarelmente echo polvo.- Listo por aquí! – comunicó a sus compañeros, a su lado paso un cuerpo volando y chocó con una pared, Naruto se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo inanimado en seguida y terminó haciendo lo que mas le gusta, se convirtio en lobo mientras saltaba y cuando aterrizó sobre el hombre caído le arranco la garganta de un mordisco.

Mas allá estaba Sasuke, su Sharingan había cambiado, ahora las comas se unían pareciendo una shuriken. Con solo ver el tipo al que Sasuke estaba torturando era evidente que estaba sufriendo una agonía indescriptible, el pobre contorsionaba la cara de dolor y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía querer gritar y lo hizo, fue uno de los gritos mas espeluznante que Sakura hubo escuchado en su vida, luego el hombre solo cayó desmayado según la impresión de Sakura pero Sasuke sabía que ya no respiraba.

Sakura veía la situación desde su contenedor.- Que exagerados, me mandan a alejar como si estuviera proxima una guerra mundial y en cambio acaban con los tipos en unos pocos segundos- pensó Sakura, hay que ver que la gente se pone intensa con la edad. Salio de el callejón y caminó directo hacia Neji y Naruto, Sasuke estaba casi detras de ella con su sharingan desactivado, lo cansaba mucho y ahora tenía que lidiar con la chiquilla, ¿Es que acaso Sakura no entendía que no debía salir hasta que ellos la buscarán?.

Bueno, listas las pulgas –dijo Naruto convertido en humano- ahora solo falta la dueña del circo. – Naruto miraba de un lado a otro, igual que Neji: buscando a Kurenai.

Haruno regresa ahora mismo al callejón! – exclamó Sasuke al tiempo que se le acercaba por detrás y la alzaba por la cintura.

Pero ¿Que te pasa? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? Bajame de imediato! – Le gritó Sakura pataleando y golpeando al aire. Neji y Naruto la miraron exasperado, definitivamente Sakura era una niña que no sabía obedecer. Con mucha mas razón comenzaron a buscar en cada lado que les pareciera que había movimiento. Sasuke seguía batallando con Sakura para llevarla de vuelta a su seguro callejón, pero Sakura le dio con el codo en la cara al Uchiha que la soltó de inmediato.

Haruno! – gritó Sasuke tapandose con la mano el ojo derecho – Vuelve aquí! . Sakura no lo escuchó, o mejor, hizo como si lo no escuchaba, pero a pocas zancadas de donde se encontraba había algo negro sobre el pavimento delante de ella, algo negro con forma alargada y aspecto de goma.

¿Humm? ¿Nani? – Sakura en su curiosidad se agachó frente a la cosa del suelo, la cosa se movio, saco unas patas y le enseño los dientes, era el "visitante" de Sasuke. Sakura se incorporó enseguida.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Otra vez esa cosa! – exclamó la pelirosa dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia Sasuke. Sasuke la vio venir, sin saber a que se refería exactamente con esa _cosa _y a la vez pidiendo que no fuera la asquerosa sanguijuela del auto, pero su duda fue disipada de imediato, y de la peor manera, no era solo una _cosa_, eran muchas _cosas, _demasiadas! Mas adelante, Neji y Naruto estaban siendo rodeados por Las _cosas_.

Sabía que esto pasaría si peleabámos con la suficiente fuerza, tsk malditas sanguijuelas – dijo Neji al tiempo que aniquilaba una con un golpe de su mano.- Naruto vamos donde están Sasuke y Sakura-chan, nos vamos de aquí!

Pero ¿y Kurenai? – dijo Naruto – ¿nos vamos sin eliminarla?, nos buscará hasta el cansancio Neji, debes saberlo.

Lo mejor es irnos Naruto! – Repitió Neji- si seguimos llamando la atención así hay cosas con las que no nos queremos encontrar....! – acto seguido echo a correr en dirección de Sasuke y Sakura seguido de Naruto, este último convertido en lobo mordia cada asquerosa cosa que se le atravesara.

Neji-kun! – gimió Sakura, estaba claro que esas cosas no eran de su agrado, tal vez la afectaban mas a ella por ser una chica, pero Sakura se estaba poniendo de un peligroso color verde grisáceo y Sasuke la sostenía por la cintura con un brazo.

Creo que es fóbica a los bichos o algo así – acotó Sasuke observando a Sakura de reojo que ahora estaba completamente pálida y parecia estar a punto de desmayarse en sus brazos.

Tienes razón – Neji miro a Naruto ahora humano, este asintió.

Esta bien Neji, vamos, luego buscaremos a Kurenai – accedió el rubio.

Muy bien – dijo Sasuke, tomo las piernas de Sakura con su mano libre mientras la aferraba bien con la otra, Naruto lo miro extrañado, pero Sasuke ocupado en acomodar a Sakura entre sus brazos no lo notó. Por otro lado la chica estaba tan asqueada e ida que no protestó, se dejo llevar con sus ojos apenas abiertos. Eliminando mas criaturas a su paso, se abrieron camino hasta el callejon donde se había ocultado la pelirosa.

¿Qué camino tomaremos ahora? No podemos ir directo a nuestro destino, seguro nos están siguiendo – comentó Naruto mientras seguían el serperteante callejón. Mientras mas se alejaban de las criaturas que resultaron no ser lo bastante rápidas para seguirlos, Sakura, aún en brazos de Sasuke, recuperaba lentamente su color, aún así Sasuke seguía sin bajarla – Por las dudas-. Después de varios metros y unos callejones recorridos al fin se detuvieron

Sakura, ¿Estas mejor? –preguntó Neji dandose vuelta y observando a la chica en brazos de Sasuke, su expresión era seria.

Si, Neji-kun – Sasuke la bajo de imediato, pero con suavidad. – Gra-gracias Sasuke – tartamudeó Sakura un poco sonrojada, sin mirar al moreno a la cara.

Hmp... no me des las gracias, si caminabas tú, serías mas estorbosa – Dijo Sasuke, Naruto se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente " _Como puede ser tan teme?"_ , Sakura solo hizo como si no hubiera oído nada. Se detuvieron delante de un Pub, parecia normal, es decir, aqueroso y bullicioso, pero de humanos, no de hombres lobos, ángeles o vampiros.

Entremos aquí y pensaré en algo. – Pidió Neji de frente al lugar, en un letrero rezaba "WTF". Sakura pensó que a decir verdad, el nombre era adecuado para aquel lugar tan destartalado. Entraron en fila atravesando la puerta, para ser de día estaba muy lleno y ya habían ebrios en el piso, al fondo había una barra con varios banquitos, y apoyadas en las paredes estaban las mesas, en el centro del lugar había un escenario donde una chica semidesnuda cantaba rodeada de hombres que no dejaban de babear.

Pervertido, por eso querías entrar aquí, nunca lo creí de ti Neji - Bromeó Sakura.

Y yo que pensaba que eras tan gay como el teme - ¡¿Que dijiste? – ese comentario fue un vale gratis para dos golpes cortesia de Sasuke y Neji – ya, ya... era broma...- dijo sobandose el chichon.

Esa mesa estará bien, esta cerca de la puerta – dijo Sasuke señalando una mesa sobre la que dormia un borracho, lo avento al piso y se sentó como si nada.- Sientensé, los invito.- Sakura sonrió, todos se sentaron al rededor de la mesa, en seguida Sakura observó con mas detalle el lugar... estaba decidido, jamás llevaría nadie a ese lugar a menos que esa persona le cayera peor que el propio Sasuke. Tras pocos minutos meditando que hacer, Neji miró mal a muchos hombres del lugar.

Subete la capucha, Sakura. – Sakura le obedeció – muy bien, ya sé lo que haremos, pero no os gustará – afirmó Neji.

¿Que debemos hacer? – preguntó Sakura.

Separarnos por parejas. – respondió Neji con simpleza.

Pero Neji, ¿Acaso no es peligroso? – Sakura no entendía en que los beneficiaba separarse.

El plan es este – explicó Neji- Naruto y yo... escuchen primero –añadio por la cara que ponían los otros tres.- A Estas alturas ya deben saber que somo cuatro personas que andamos en grupo, uno de cada especie, por suerte, lo ángeles negros no tienen el mejor olfato del mundo, por lo tanto solo los hombre lobos estarán buscando nuestro olor, no muchos de los hombre lobo estuvieron en las confrontaciones con los ángeles blanco, ademas de que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, nadie debe recordar el olor de Sakura, y muy pocos deben estar interesados en el olor de Sasuke propiamente dicho porque nuestro olor es mucho mas detectable, Naruto, tú, como príncipe, para tus suborinados debes tener un olor especial y característico, yo, como su peor enemigo, debo tener para ustedes un olor inconfundible, por lo tanto, si ya saben que estamos los cuatros ( lo que es lo mas seguro) deben estar buscando principalmente nuestros olores. – exhalo, miró al rededor, y continuó – en dado caso de que nuestros olores se neutralicen, uno de nosotros debe activar su poder, así llamaremos la atención y nos pondremos en evidencia, mientras Sasuke y Sakura caminan como civiles en la dirección opuesta. Tomaremos a dos personas, yo las manejare, tapados lo mejor posible, no deben darse cuenta de que en efecto no son ni Sakura ni Sasuke. – Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se veían entre sí, preguntandosé que pasaría con ellos dos si los hombre lobos los localizaban- cuando estemos seguros de que están siguiendo nuestro rastro, anularemos el poder activado y desharé el control sobre los humanos, los hombre lobo estarán ciegos y nosotros nos iremos sin que se den cuenta.

Es... un buen plan, lo admito, peligroso, pero buen plan – dijo Sasuke impresionado con como la mente de el Hyuga trabajaba rápidamente bajo presión. – Necesitaras mi chaqueta y la chamarra de Sakura ¿No es así? – Neji asintió- pero debemos encontrar otra chaqueta con capucha para ella – señalo a Sakura conla barbilla – su cabello llama mucho la atención, es muy reconocible, practicamente grita "Sakra Haruno" con cada mechón.

Si, en eso tienes razón.- concedió- Debemos obtener una chamarra. – dijo Neji mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo que les sirviera para Sakura y su cabello.

Eso esta listo – dijo Naruto, se levantó y caminó con seguridad hacia un par de chicas que conversaban entre ellas en una mesa cercana, se sentó como si las conociera y se puso a hacerles laa platica, las chichas, muy risueñas (Borrachas e increiblemente feas) no tardaron en cederlo una de las chamarras a Naruto, era de color verde con piel falsa alrederdor de la capucha. Naruto se despidió de las chichas encantadoramente y se largo a su respectiva mesa, donde le paso la chamarra a Sakura.

Toma Sakura-chan, espero que el verde sea de tu agrado, esas chicas son peores que las _cosas esas_, querian chuparme algo mas que la vida_ – _afirmó Naruto divertido, Sasuke murmuró un _presumido bastardo_ y Sakura rodó los ojos.

El verde me agrada, pero esa chamarra grita "perra" a los cuatros vientos – bufó Sakura.

Entonces va contigo a la perfección – bromeo Sasuke.

Y tu envidioso que los hombres me presten mas atencion, Sasuke-gay – replicó Sakura burlona.

No debemos seguir perdiendo tiempo – repitió con cansancio, Neji no sabía cuantas veces ya había dicho aquella frase – ponte la chamarra Sakura, adelantense, nos encontraremos en Sekai, detrás de la torre, en cuatro horas exactas a partir de ahora. – Sakura se puso la chamarra y Sasuke le subió la capucha – ahora váyanse – pidió Neji, se veía temor en sus ojos, adoraba a esa chiquilla, odiaría perderla o defraudarla, pero no había mas elección – Confío en ti, Sasuke Uchiha- Sasuke asintió, miró a Naruto.

Nos vemos en un rato, Dobe – se despidió.

En un rato, Teme – confirmó Naruto. Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la mano y la arrastró con él, solo le dio tiempo a la pelirosa de despedirse con la mano libre antes de salir a la calle de nuevo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guren, ¿No crees que ya es hora de actuar? – preguntó Kabuto, estaban en una habitación amoblada, la única luz provenia de una vela. Guren estaba parada frente al alfeízar de una ventana y Kabuto la observaba desde un sillón.

Solo estaba desarrollando algunos planes en mi cabeza, Kabuto-bakka – respondió la chica- Sabes muy bien que Sasuke no es alguien que deba tomarse a la ligera – Kabuto asintió- pero si, estoy lista ya. – Y sin despedia o aviso, la chica saltó por la ventana, Kabuto sonrió.

Te mueres de ganas por verlo ¿No es así? – murmuró sabiendo que ella ya no podía oirlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eh! Suéltame que puedo caminar sola! – demandó Sakura cuando caminaba con Sasuke por una calle lateral, él la tenía agarrada de la mano y prácticamente la llevaba arrastrada.

No – Respondio el moreno cortante y siguió jalandola de la mano.

Eres IM-PO-SI-BLE

Y tú no quieres saber lo que eres tú – Decidieron caminar por la calle principal (o Mas bien Sasuke decidió) y comprobaron que todo estaba normal, las personas caminaban charlando y bromeando, otras serias, algunas vestidas con uniformes o ropa de oficina, niñas y niños vestidos de uniforme escolar, Sakura llevaba la chamarra puesta aunque hacía calor, y Sasuke tomó _prestada _una gorra de una mesa.

Cruzaremos aqui y caminaremos vía Ollie Part, luego veremos que transporte podemos tomar, tú ayudarás en esto por supuesto.

Si, si, como tú digas, ojalá me hubiera tocado con Neji-kun – se lamentó la pelirosa.

Hmp. – Siguieron caminando con lo que Sasuke consideraba normalidad, pero al atravesar una calle escucharon una voz que llamaba.

¡ Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! – Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, sopesando la posibilidad de huir en ese momento, Sakura lo imitó, se moría de ganas de ver quién llamaba a Sasuke, pero en la situación en la que se encontraban prefirió no ser indiscreta. Sasuke se giró lentamente. Era una chica de morado, la conocía perfectamente, ¿Es que acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre en un lugar atestado de personas cuando él estaba de huída? Camino lo mas rápido que se atrevió por la calle en dirección contraria a su vieja amiga. Se metió en la calle entre un restaurant y una librería.

¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es mala? ¿Es peligrosa? – Sakura formulaba una pregunta tras otra- ¿Tenemos peligor de morir o algo así?

La que tiene peligro de morir en mis manos eres tú sino te callas! – Gritó Sasuke exasperado, Sakura de un jalón se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y se plantó en medio callejón.

¿Con que si, eh? ¿Tú y cuantos más? – Preguntó Sakura sacándole la lengua.

Sasuke-kun! – chilló l avoz que habían oído antes, al lado de la pelirosa paso un borrón morado que fue a para a brazos de Sasuke, en el momento Sakura no comprendía que sucedía hasta que distinguió a una chica que colgaba del cuello de Sasuke.

Guren – Pronunció Sasuke en voz queda, Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿Quién era _esa _ y porque trataba al Uchiha con tanta confianza? Bueno, y a ella ¿Que?, no era su problema. Aún así le dedico una mirada de odio a la aparecida.

Sasuke-kun, ¿Haciendo de niñera? – la chica aún no lo soltaba- pensé que odiabas a los mocosos – dijo sonriente.

¿Disculpa? - Preguntó Sakura indignada, ahora sí que le caía mal aquella mujer. – Que tú seas una vieja no quiere decir que los más jóvenes sean mocosos – Sakura escuchó una risa melodiosa. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que Sasuke era el que reía, se soltó de Guren y tomo a Sakura de la cintura.

Si nos disculpas, Guren-san, tenemos cosas que hacer, adiós. – Se despidió Sasuke, Guren se quedó perpleja ¿Acaso había algo entre esa niña y su Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke-kun –repitió con voz melosa cuando la pareja se disponía a seguir su caminó.- Lo siento, pero la nena se va conmigo. – Sasuke se tensó, así que Guren también estaba detrás de Sakura, pero, ¿Por qué?. – Te agradecería que me la dieras.

¿Pero que diablos te pasa vieja? – gritó Sakura- Primero me tratas de mocosa, y ahora de objeto y rehén, ven para que veas lo que es bueno – Sakura se puso en posición de ataque, a Sasuke le salió una gotita, ¿De cuando acá Sakura era una luchadora?

Tsk, no tengo tiempo para tus bobadas nenita, necesito llevarte con un amigo mio, y luego Sasuke-kun y yo podremos tener una buena charla – Sasuke veía a Guren fijamente sin soltar a Sakura, estaba pensando en la mejor manera de deshacerse de ella, por experiencia sabía que Guren no aceptaba fácilmente un "NO" como respuesta, aunque se lo gritarás a la cara. Por otro lado, Guren no podía seguirlo si orbitaba, podía orbitar solo para llegar a un lugar lo suficiente lejos de ella y de ahí partir a el lugar de encuentro con Neji y Naruto. La voz de Guren interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno. –¿No estarás planeando orbitar e irte lejos de mi o si, nee, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke miró a Sakura, Sakura entendió que eso era exactamente lo que él había pensado hacer, Guren estaba cada vez mas molesta, ¿Porque la veía de aquella forma? ¿No se suponía que eran enemigos? ¿Sasuke se estaba arriesgando por ella?.

Sasuke-kun – habló otra vez la chica de cabello morado en punta- Si no quieres que me lleve a tu amiguita, no lo haré – Sasuke entrecerro los ojos – pero estoy segura de que odias ser niñero y terminarás por dejarmelo todo a mi, así que... Niñale into – dijo de pronto observando a la pelirosa.

Que mierda! – exclamó Sasuke, Sakura se desmayó y gracias a Sasuke que la sostenía por la cintura, la chica no cayó al piso, Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia Guren para preguntarle que había hecho, pero la mujer ya no estaba. – Maldición!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji y Naruto corrían por varios callejones, las dos personas que Neji manipulaban estaban corriendo un poco mas atrás de ellos, parecían cansados, pero aún no debían parar, a penas había pasado una hora y media, faltaban dos horas y media para ir a Sekai, afortunadamente parecín haber logrado el principal obejtivo, no muy lejos de ellos podía sentir a unos dos lobos que los seguían, atraídos por su olor, viraron una vez más, iban derecho a al parque, era lo suficientemente grande para esconderse.

Que curioso! Siempre pensé que las personas sin poderes eran del mismo color que nosotros, es decir, color carne o algo – comentó Naruto corriendo al lado de Neji- pero esas de atras están pasando del rojo al morado, ¿Curioso no? – Neji alarmado se dió vuelta mientras corría de espaldas, paró en seco. Naruto se distrajo y terminó chocando con unos botes de basura y un carrito de super mercado.

Tsk! Detenganse! – dijo Neji observando como las personas cayeron de largo a largo casi sofocadas por la falta de aire, llevaban corriendo mucho mas tiempo del que normalmente podían resistir. Neji soltó un suspiro exasperado.- Ahora debemos cargarlos, si los dejamos aquí los lobos sabrán que Sasuke y Sakura-chan no están con nosotros.

Que fastidio – dijo Naruto tomando a una de las personas y colgándosela del hombro. Neji hizo lo mismo.- Vamos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata y Tenten llegaron al lugar habitado por Ino y Shikamaru, el vampiro no estaba en ese momento, pero Ino se encontraba asfixiándo a la castaña recién llegada al país.

Oh Tenten! – chillaba emocionada Ino- Tanto tiempo! Como has crecido!, te ves diferente! Super genial!

A..a mi tam...bién.. me ... me ale...no puedo... respirar...

Oh disculpa! – Ino apenada soltó a Tenten – Que bueno que vinieron, necesito que me ayuden con unos sueños raros que he estado teniendo! – entraron a una sala las tres chicas y se sentaron en unos hermosos sillones color azul, con una mesita en frente de ellas.

Si Ino, por eso quise venir aquí primero, pero antes, me gustaría una taza de té con limón muy fuerte, sino te molesta – agregó Hinata.

Oh por supuesto Hina, y tú Tenten? ¿Quieres algo?

Un té también Ino. – Ino asintió y salió de la habitación por una puerta atrás de ellas, Tenten admiraba el lugar, la verdad es que era muy acogedor.

¿Sabes de que sueños nos habla Ino?

No, pero tengo una idea sobre que puede tratarse. – Ino regresó un poco después con una bandeja con tres tazas y una jarra, también había galletas.

Aquí está el té con limón, espero que les caiga bien después de su trayecto, sobre todo a tí Tenten, ¿Segura que no quieres darte una ducha ahora mismo? Podrías usar mi cama para descansar si quieres.

Gracias Ino, pero prefiero conversar con ustedes primero, tantos años sin vernos, merece una buena charla – dijo Tenten sonriendo a sus amigas.

Gracias Ino, ahora dinos, ¿De qué sueños nos hablas? – quiso saber Hinata, tomó una de las tazas con té y le dio un sorbo.

Bueno, hace ya un par de noches tuve un sueño extraño, en él estaban ustedes dos, Safira y yo, en la mansión de Safira – Hinata asintió animándola a continuar- luego de unos momentos de charla, alguien inrrumpió en la la habitación de la hija de Safira, y vimos a Tayuya y... – ella vacilo antes de pronunciar el nombre- y a Sai llevarse a una bebé, pero no sé porque soñe eso.

Eso me suena – murmuró Tenten- tengo una sensación sobre eso.

Eso es, mis queridas amigas, porque es un recuerdo – Ino y Tenten la miraron con sorpresa.

¿Un recuerdo? ¿Cómo puede ser? A menos que Tayuya... – Ino dejo la frase inconclusa, pero no hacia falta que la completara, todas habían entendido a que se refería.

Sakura! –exclamó Tenten- Ya la recuerdo! La pequeña hija de Takumo y Safira! –Tente estaba alterada, como era posible que no la hubiera recordado antes, se levantó de un brinco con expresión feroz- ESA TAYUYA! ESTO ES OBRA DE ELLA! LA MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

No puedes Tenten – Hinata estaba apacible mienstras Ino tenía una mirada triste y ajena, Hinata sabía muy bien que la rubia debía estar recordando cosas dolorosas antes olvidadas.- Tayuya parece estar muerta, si, ella hizo un especie de hechizo cuando se llevó a Sakura y ahora es que la recordamos, pero ella está a salvo, esta con Neji y ... – Hinata dudó y continuó- y unos amigos, están protegiéndola, imagino que has recibido noticias de que buscan a Sasuke Uchiha por ayudar a Sakura, Ino. –Ino levantó el rostro.

Si, pero por alguna razón, no me parecía importante, no sé, era como un deja vú, sabía quién era Sakura, y lo grave de la situación, pero no recordaba que era hija de Safira, es todo tan confuso – exclamó la rubia.

Entonces, no puedo matar a esa perra porque está muerta ya... bueno, no tiene caso seguirme mortificando, pero cuando yo muera, la perseguiré en el infierno y le haré la muerte un.. ¿un infierno?

¿No es eso redundante? – preguntó Hinata con un poco de diversión. Ambas rieron, hasta Ino sonrió.

Bueno, bueno, ahora dinos Hinata – Pidió Ino recuperándose- ¿Cómo acabará todos este lío?

Oh chicas, saben que no puedo decirles nada.

Ja no es que no puedas! Hinata Hyuga! – repusó Ino- es que te gusta divertirte tú sola sabiendo lo que sucederá.

Lo mismo le dije yo – opinó Tenten con rostro solemne.

Oh vamos, no sean así, y ahora ¿Quién quiere hacer unas cuántas apuestas? – Dijo Hinata alegre.

Apostar contra una vidente ¿Estás de broma?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura estaba en una banca, Sasuke la había llevado a un pequeño patio de juegos de niños que había visto por el camino, horrorizado había presenciado como a la chica le disminuia el busto, se le acortaban las piernas y brazos y terminaba adoptando un rostro mas aniñado, Sakura se había convertido literalmente en una niña.

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi – Dijo Sasuke abatido después de que la Sakura adolescente se transformara en Sakura niña. Sakura comenzó a moverse entre ruiditos y palabras inentendibles.- Eh! Despierta! – dijo sarandeandola.

¿Eh? ¡¿Quién es usted? – chilló - ¿Donde está mi abuelita? – La niña antes adolescente miraba a todas partes alarmada, no tenía idea de como había llegado allí.

Hmp esto será un verdadero problema – bufó el moreno- ¿No me recuerdas?

Yo... ¿Debería?- Preguntó la niña con un leve sonrojo, ese chico era muy guapo, alguien tan guapo no podía ser malo.

Pfff... Soy Sasuke... etto.. soy tu primo –inventó- Ibamos camino a... casa de tu abuela Tayuya y te desmayaste.

¿En serio? No lo recuerdo, aunque muchas veces un chico visitaba a mi abuelita, su nombre empezaba por S también, y ahora que lo pienso, se parecía mucho a tí! – afirmó con alegría.

¿Eh? – " ¿Alguien visitaba a Tayuya? Tal vez no sea tan malo que Sakura sea ahora una chiquilla, podría sacarle información, eso del visitante parecio a mi me parece sospechoso y no creo que Sakura lo esté inventando."- Si, por supuesto que era yo, y reanudemos la marcha, debemos ir a casa de tu abuela.. err.. _nuestra _abuela. – corrigió al final.

Umm pero debes tomarme la mano, Sasuke-kun, mi abuelita dice que no puedo andar por la calle sin estar agarrada de la mano, apenas tengo 7 años.

Esto me pasa nada mas a mi... – murmuró Sasuke tomando la pequeña mano de Sakura entre la suya, una corriente electrica lo recorrió. – Hmp Vamos!

Si! Sasuke-kun! – cambios de planes, tendrían que atravesar el paque caminando, Sakura no estaba en condición de dar direcciones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi orbitó un buen tramo, conciente de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, seguro era un espía de Madara confiado en que él sabía el paradero de Sasuke, pero se equivocaban, él no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba su hermano menor, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a buscarlo. Caminó el resto del trecho, entro a territorio Akatsuki, ahí sabía que quien fuese que lo estuviera siguiendo no podía seguirlo haciendo a menos que quisiera enfrentarse con el Akatsuki en pleno.

Itachi siguió caminando, a lo lejos podía divisar la mansión de dos plantas y extenso jardin, a unos cuantos pasos se divisaba la verja que la protegía de visitas indeseadas, por su puesto, cosa que él no era. Al llegar a los pies de los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de entrada escuchó algo cercano a un saludo.

¿A que se debe el honor del príncipe de las mariposas? – preguntó la voz sarcastica.

Vengo a pedirte que dejes de prostituirte, Deidara, las mujeres no dejan de protestar porque quieres quitarles a sus clientes. – Deidara iba a replicar pero una risa melodiosa lo hizo darse la vuelta sin decir nada.

No seas tan malo Itachi – Dijo la chica de pelo azul riendo – no es su culpa sus aficciones sexuales.

EH! Konan! ¿De que parte estás? – le gritó Deidara entre molesto y divertido. De cualquier modo, Konan era la única chica del grupo, por no decir, la única consentida del grupo, ninguno de ellos dudaría en dar su vida por aquella mujer, y jamás podrían molestarse con ella.

Jeje no responderé eso...- dijo la chica sonriente, bajo las escaleras de un salto y se abalanzó sobre Itachi, Deidara susurró algo asi como –consiganse un cuarto- y se adentró en la mansión.

Oh Ita-chan! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! Te extrañaba muchísimo, sin tus bromas no es lo mismo.

Ah entonces solo me extrañabas por mis chistes konan-chan – dijo Itachi fingiendo estar ofendido.

Ay no te hagas el sentimental que no te queda y entra, nos dijiste en tu mensaje que necesitabas nuestra ayuda, así que no perdamos tiempo y hablemos con los demás, debemos ayudarte lo mas rápido posible.

Pero si ni siquiera sabes de que va la cosa y ¿dices que deben ayudarme lo más rápido posible? – preguntó Itachi perplejo.

Bueno, es que se trata de tí, Ita-chan– apuntó Konan- todos estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte, y yo de primera, pensé qu eso ya lo sabías.

Definitivamente, eres una mujer excepcional – dijo sin darse cuenta.

Lo sé – respondió ella sin reparar en el bochorno de Itachi. Entró a la mansión seguida de Itachi, pasarón del vestibulo y fueron directamente a un salón con grandes muebles y muchos lujos, en tres sillones separados estaban sentados algunos chicos, y habían unos cuantos chicos más de pie.

Bienvenio, Itachi. – Saludó la voz lúgubre de Pain, un chico con cabello color naranja intenso. Su sonrisa no transmitia nada de alegría. – Espero que no vengas a decirnos que no tienes el pago completo de nuestro dinero, porque esta vez no pienso perdonarte la vida – varios de los chicos de la habitación tuvieron una gota resbalando por su frente, Itachi arqueó una ceja y miró a Konan que tenía una venita en la frente.

Ya basta de hacerte el mafioso Pain! – gritó- Habiamos quedado en no más busquedas de personalidad!

Pero Konan -dijo Pain adoptando una postura relajada y hundiéndose en su sillón- mi personalidad actual es muy aburrida.

¿De donde sacas eso? – Preguntó Konan, estaba harta de que cada vez que se encontraba con Pain este representara una personalidad diferente, al menos no había vuelto a su personalidad de _vendedor de autos usados_, ese día si que los atormentó a todos intentando venderles sus propios autos y algunos inexistentes.

Pues Deidara y Kisame me han dicho que debo cambiar de personalidad cada vez que cambie de forma y así seré un líder mas Cool! – Afirmó Pain con los ojos en estrellitas y las manos con los pulgares alzados, Deidara y Kisame en un principio asintieron vigorosamente con la cabeza diciendo cosas como –Así se habla amadísimo Líder- o – Exactamente lo que queremos en nuestro amado líder- y despues se largaron de la sala y tras pocos momentos de silencio se oyeron sus carcajadas que parecían capaz de tumbar la casa.

Idiotas – Gritó Pain saliendo de la sala y corriendo detrás de ellos al darse cuenta de que solo le estaban tomando el pelo, se escucharon muchos ruidos estrepitosos que se fueron alejando, los que quedaron en la sala soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

Pasando del espectaculo de hace unos momentos – dijo un hombre un poco moreno- dinos Itachi, ¿En que quieres que te ayudemos?

Hidan, imagino que se han enterado de lo de mi hermano menor.

Si, las noticias viajan rápido, y mas cuando Kakuzu se la pasa de chismoso en los bares donde gasta su tan preciado diero, que Kami-sama lo reprenda. – repuso Hidan solemnemente.

Oh no seas imbécil! De que sirve la vida si no la gozas idiota! – Respondió Kakuzu.

Puedes gozarla sin ser un blasfemo, y andar en adulterio y la fornicación!- Gritó Hidan con una venita en la frente.

Es que acaso eres eunuco y como no sirves crees que los demás tampoco maldito freak! – gritó en respuesta Kakuzu. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron frente a frente, Kakuzu y Hidan empezaron a discutir sobre que era mejor en esos momentos, Itachi no entendía porque las personas le tenían respeto a Akatsuki, y a veces se preguntaba porque se habia unido a ellos.

Ufff, Ita-chan, hablemos con Sasori – Dijo Konan con seriedad. Itachi acababa de recorda porque se unió a Akatsuki.- Vamos a la otra habitación.

¿Y es que yo estoy pintado en la pared? – Dijo un hombre que cuando Itachi entró pensó que era una horrible planta.

Oh perdona Zetsu, es que, bueno... ettoo – Konan no sabía que decir- Bueno Ita-chan, Sasori-kun, vamos. – dijo sonriendo sinicamente sin responderle al pobre de Zetsu que se quedó solo en la habitación deprimido, con aura negra y haciendo circulos con un dedo en una esquina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vamos! Vamos! Corre Sakura! – Dijo Sasuke, estaba nervioso, habían pasado unas cuantas flechas a su lado hacia poco, en ese mismo momento jaló a Sakura mas fuerte del brazo y echó a correr, era difícil enfrentar enemigos teniendo como compañera una chica que tenía solo 7 años! Corrieron hacia un parque que Sasuke no conocía muy bien, no solía hacer paseos por ese tipo de lugares, le parecían de lo mas aburridos. Ingresaron al parque por la puerta principal, encontraría un lugar donde esconderse o tal vez solo atravesarían el parque, después de todo, no estaban lejos de Sekai.

Sasuke-kun! – jadeó Sakura – no... pue-edo mas – Sakura intentaba parar pero Sasuke la seguía arrastrando consigo- por fa-favor de-deten-te Sasuke-kun! No puedo res-pirar! – Y Casi cae al suelo de no ser porque Sasuke la sostenía de la mano y se percató a tiempo, había estado ignorando las suplicas de la niña sobre detenerse porque solo quería llegar a Sekai y dejar que Neji cuidara de ella, no era lo mismo andar con una chica de deiciseis años a la que ibas a traicionar que andar con pequeña de 7 años que era en resumen un estorbo mas grande, además le daba mas remordimiento.

Sakura no podemos parar! Nos están siguiendo, seguro Guren les dijo donde nos encontrabámos – Sasuke miró a su alrededor molesto y nervioso, si moría por culpa de aquella chiquilla regresaría del infierno para atormentarla, él no podría con muchos, y si activaba sus poderes solo ocasionaría mas atención hacia ellos, lo que quiere decir mas mounstruos, brujos, lobos y ángeles negros con que pelear.

Por fa Sasuke-kun! Descansemos un rato por aquí! Por favor! – Sakura uso su mejor _mirada de cachorrito_ con Sasuke. – Y ¿Quién es Guren? – Jamás había oído hablar de esa tal Guren, tal vez era la novia de su primo.

Hmp eso no funcionará conmigo, asi que para esa mirada, caminaremos si estás cansada, pero al salir del parque volveremos a correr, y Guren es una mala mujer ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo – bufó- amargado – susurró.

Hoy eso – dijo – camina Sakura – tomo el camino a su izquierda, en aquel parque habían muchas personas haciendo distintas actividades, algunas de picnic, otras jugando con un freesbe, otras trotando, algunas en bicicleta, en fin, haciendo tantas cosas que él nunca había echo con nadie, aunque tampoc era que le interesarán, a pocos minutos pasaron al lado de una pareja un una banca, se estaban besando cariñosamente, Sasuke miró a Sakura de reojo y esta se había sonrojado.

Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuando las personas tienen parejas como hacen para tener niños? ¿Tú tienes novia? – preguntó la chica sin pena. Sasuke no podía creer que estuviera oyendo esa pregunta, a parte no sabía como responder a eso, se suponía que Sakura tenía 8 años mentales, ¿Estaría bien decirle a esa edad como vienen los niños al mundo? ¿Dañaría su infantil mente haciendo comentarios indebidos? ¿Cuánta información podía aguantar una niña de 8 años mentales? ¿Cómo debía explicarselo, con la tradicional "Abejitas y flores" ¿De vedad él estaba pensando en eso?

Oh bueno... etto cu-cuando las personas tienen parejas y se aman, pues... etto, tienen re-re-rela...rela... – Sasuke se había sonrojado, una súbita imagén de Sakura y él haciendo _cosas _ había aparecido en su mente – "Oh dios, estoy grave" – mejor cambiar de tema- mira! ¿No es esa la salida?

No ¬¬* - ¿Esta cambiando de tema? ¿Será que no sabe como vienen los niños al mundo? Que nerd...-.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo creo que es la salida, vamos a preguntar – dijo Sasuke empeñado en hacerla olvidar el tema anterior. Maldita Guren, ya se las pagaría, no podía contemplarse a él mismo es esta situación tan estúpida. Se acercaron a un lugar que evidentemente no era la salida. – Hola – dijo seco a la señorita que atendía, la chica peliroja se sonrojo al instante- ¿Es esta la salida? – masculló sintiendose idiota.

¿Eh? No, lo siento, esto es una tienda de regalos , - lo miró de arriba a abajo y prosiguió- pero si hay algo que quiera de este lugar, lo que sea, yo con gusto de lo daré – dijo la chica seductora con doble sentido, hasta Sakura entendió y rodó los ojos.

Hmp no, gracias. – "Tsk molesta"

Oye ¿Acaso no sabes de mujeres? – preguntó Sakura- es evidente que ella quiere tener niños contigo.

Mira! Creo que aquella si es la salida! – interrumpió Sasuke una vez mas otro momento de bochorno "Pero es que esta mocosa no puede dejar de decir estupideces!"

¬¬ no, tampoco es Sasuke-kun.

Vamos! Vamos – Sasuke no entendía porque se comportaba así, su propio comportamiento se estaba tornando muy infantil. Seguro era culpa de Naruto. Ese idiota. Sasuke descubrió que la pelirosa era muy impertinente de niña, y seguía con el tema de los bebés sin permitir que Sasuke la ignorará o cambiara de tema, a la final, terminaron confundidos sobre que camino tomar.

¿Salida?

No, terrario...

¿Salida?

No, quiosco nro 3

¡¿Salida?

No... Aquario

Sasuke-kun! Estamos perdidos, admitelo! – terminó por gritarle la pelirosa. Estaba harta de él, no escuchaba sus intrucciones.- Y ya que estamos aquí... ¿Podemos regresar al terrario? Quiero ver las serpientes.

¿Qué? ¿Al terrario? – Sasuke estaba cada vez mas enojado, no era posible que un principe estuviera perdido en un simple parque para humanos, y para completar, la chiquilla ahora quería ir al terrario- No Sakura! No estamos de paseo!

Pe..pero Sasuke-kun – chilló la niña con ojos cristalizados- Yo nunca he podido ir al terrario y quiero ir ahora! Por favor, por favor, por favor! Estoy cansada, siento como si hubiera correteado desde ayer, y lo único que quiero es ir al terrario! Por favor!– gritó de pronto con un tono de niña malcriada.

¿Qu-que? Pe-eero que es lo que te pasa? ¿Para que iriamos a un lugar así?– Sasuke no podía creer que aquella escena fuera cierta, Sakura estaba molestando solo porque no podían ( o él no quería) ir al terrario "¿Que acaso tiene 8 años? Ah.. eso...", - No! NO IREMOS A NINGUN TERRARIO MALDITA SEA! – Terminó por gritar iracundo, los llantos de los niños lo desesperaban y no sabía como tratarlos en esos momentos de llantina, la niña se tapo el rostro con ambas manitos y comenzó a llorar, en seguida la gente del parque se detuvo a ver la escena de ese _abusivo que le gritaba a una criatura indefensa_. –Pero que mal hombre- decían entre murmullos los transeuntes – no sabe como tratar a una niña – estaban llamando la atención, Sakura se había lanzado al suelo y daba patadas y pegaba berridos- Mira lo que hace la pobre chiquilla, seguro sus padres están divorciados y él no la complace- Oh diablos, Levantate! Iremos al bendito Terrario! – exclamó Sasuke tomando a Sakura del suelo, no quería seguir llamando la atención.

Gracias Sasuke-kun! – exclamó la niña con una super sonrisa de 1000 watts y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su llanto había sido totalmente fingindo.

TÚ! – gritó Sasuke apuntandola acusadoramente con el dedo, aquella mocosa era una manipuladora!

¿Yo-yo que? ¿Sasuke-kun? – preguntó inocente y en seguida sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse de nuevo.

Tsk! Nada! Camina – "mocosa tramposa, cuando estemos en casa de la Hyuga me las pagarás" la jaló por el hombro sin delicadeza, antes no le gustaban los niños, pero ahora los odiaba! Sakura ando obediente dando saltitos todo el camino por donde la llevo Sasuke, feliz porque había conseguido lo que quería. Llegaron a unas columnas.

¿Terrario? – preguntó Sasuke a la mujer sonrojada (¿Dejavú tal vez?) de la puerta.

No, salida...- respondió la mujer sonriente, Sakura se desternillo de la risa y a Sasuke le salió una gota en la frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto – llamó el castaño- creo que esta bien ya, debemos ir directo a Sekai, no nos tardaremos mas de 10 minutos en llegar, Sasuke y Sakura-chan deben estar muy cerca y ya hemos perdido a esos seres.

Hai! Tienes razón, chupasangres, solo espero que a Sasuke-teme y a Sakura-chan no les haya pasado nada. – Andaban juntos por la calle, solo caminaban, hacía mucho rato que habían abandonado a los humanos, y Neji había desactivado su poder, ahora ambos chicos pasaban desapercibidos. Se acercaban a uno de los almacenes de Sekai, se encontrarían allí con Sakura y Sasuke, irían una manzana mas adelante y habrían llegado a el hogar de Hinata. Entraron al almacen indicado. El lugar estaba oscuro y lúgubre, pero encima de unas cajas mas allá estaba...

Sakura-chan! - exclamó Naruto feliz y cargo a la niña - ¿Eh? ¡¿Sakura-chan? Juraba que eras mas grande – dijo pensativo, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

Sakura-chan – habló Neji escandalizado- ¿Que te paso?

Sasuke-kun ¿Quienes son ellos? – Sakura observaba fijamente al rubio que acababa de abrazarla- ¿Es él un ángel? – "WTF?" Sasuke seguró había oído mal la pregunta, pero al juzgar por el intenso color rojo de la cara de Naruto junto la sonrisa de presumido que rápidamente comenzaba a formarse en su rostro y la cara de _¿Qué demonios? ¿Angel ese idiota? _que puso Neji, parecia que si, había eschado bien la absurda pregunta de Sakura.

¿Que le paso a Sakura-chan, Sasuke? ¡¿Acaso a parte de volverla niña también la volvieron idiota? – Sasuke, Neji y Naruto hicieron un semicirculo.

Eh! Puedo oírte! ESTOY JUSTO AQUÍ! – resopló ofendida.

Veran, nos encontramos con una bruja llamada Guren – explicó Sasuke.- y a ella le pareció divertido convertir a Sakura en niña para desquisiarme, dado que no soporto a los mocosos fastidiosos y molestos como ella.

¿Es que soy un cuadro de la pared? Eh dicho que puedo oírlos!

Estos es un problema muy grande – observó Naruto.

Y molesto, realmente molesto, no tienes idea de lo fastidiosa que es. – comentó Sasuke.

Ashhh! Les voy a patear en las bo...s para ver si se enteran de mi presencia!

Umm no es tan grave – continuó Neji, no era que ignorará a la pelirosa, simplemente estaba hablando con adultos.- Mi hermana Hinata fue a buscar a su amiga Tenten...

Oh! ¿En serio? No lo habíamos oído 20 veces antes! Ahora es que nos enteramos – lo interrumpió Naruto con burla, había escuchado tanto esa frase que ya odiaba a Tenten.

Esa chica es una bruja, le pediremos que revierta el hechizo que lanzó Guren – continuó Neji ignorando a Naruto.

Pero la mocosa es un estorbo para andar con ella así como así – acotó Sasuke.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dejen de ignorarme – Y obtuvo lo que quería, los chicos no pudieron seguirla ignorando porque de ella emanaba una luz azulada, y luego... BAM! Un rayo de electricidad golpeo justo en medio de donde estaban parados los chicos, sin tocarlos. Neji, Naruto y Sasuke quedaron perplejos O.O.

Etto... yo... LO SIENTO! NO TENGO IDEA DE COMO OCURRIÓ – grito Sakura histerica, y entre sus disculpas y las miradas sorprendidas de los tres chicos, una rata se colo entre sus piernas, Sakura bajo la mirada para ver que había sido aquello que la hubo rozado y..

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Una rata! Una rata! – Bam, un rayo al suelo, Bam, otro al techo, Bam a las cajas.

CALMATE SAKURA! SOLO ES UN ROEDOR! – grito Neji, la chica estaba volviendo trizas el lugar.

¡QUE ASCO¡ ¡QUE ASCO! ¡QUITENMELA! – Sakura estaba practicamente enloquecida.

Haz algo teme!

¡¿Y yo porque?- Un rayo le rozo la oreja – ARREGLENSELAS USTEDES! – gritó y orbito yendo a parar en un pasillo colgante de metal, lejos de los rayos, o eso creía hasta que... BAM, Sakura golpeó el pasillo y Sasuke casi se electrocuta, pero orbitó a tiempo.

ESTA NIÑA ES UNA AMENAZA! – Sasuke estaba totalmente indignado por su casi electrocutamiento, fue a parar detras de unas cajas para protegerse de la histerica Sakura, para buena o tal vez mala suerte, Sakura ahora apuntaba, lanzaba rayoz tras rayo con una habilidad increíble, Neji no hallaba que hacer, y Naruto estaba intentando calmarla, hasta que la rata se subio por dentro de su pantalón y fue a para a su entrepierna.

Quitamela! Quitamela! - Naruto se movia como si de un baile nuevo y loco se tratara, afortunadamente Sakura se había detenido, aunque, si Sakura estaba cazando a la rata, ¿Eso no significaba que ella...? – Naruto levantó la mirada aterrorizado cuando vio que Sakura alzaba la mano hacia él.

No Sakura-chan! Espera! Espera!

Sakura-chan tal vez no sea conveniente que.......- gritó Neji traumado.

Sakura no vayas a... – Gritó Sasuke, pero todos ellos fueron interrumpidos por el rayo que salió de la mano de Sakura que iba directo a la entrepierna de Naruto. Puff!

¿AH? – Naruto miró su entrepierna, el rayo había matado a la rata que se ahora se hallaba en el piso literalmente frita y había dejadon un pequeño agujero en su pantalon, se tocó _eso _para asegurarse que seguía intacto, suspiro de alivio y luego cayo de espaldas inconciente.

Lo siento.. – dijo Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Me alegra que les guste aunq sea un poco mi fic!


	12. Capitulo 11 El traidor

DISCULPEN L A SUPER TARDANZA, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ^^

Cap 11- El traidor.

Lo siento – repetía Sakura con culpa– de verdad, no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes, ya lo sé Sakura-chan – La niña estaba encaramada en la espalda de Naruto, habían salido del almacén y se iban directo a casa de Hinata, pero pensaron que Sakura sería muy lenta y lo mejor sería que alguien la cargara, para desgracia del rubio traumatizado por casi ser castrado, Neji y Sasuke se hicieron los locos, dejándolo a él con el mounstruito encima.

Sasuke ya estaba harto de tanto camino, ¿Algún día llegarían a su destino? ¿Hinata vivía en el fin del mundo o algo así? Se ajusto la gorra que llevaba, miro sobre su hombro hacia su amigo Naruto que corría con Sakura encima, Sakura alías _el mostruisto_. Cada vez se involucraban mas con ellos, es decir, Sakura y Neji, a él no le importaban mucho, pero temía que Naruto se encariñara al final y no lo ayudara a entregarlos, así era su amigo, cuando le agarraba cariño y lealtad a alguien, era díficil que hiciera algo para dañar a esas personas.

Dos callejones más y estaremos ahí. – Anunció Neji.

Entonces creo que lo mejor sería parar un callejon antes y verficar que no haya peligro.

¿Verificar? ¿Qué tienes en mente? – quiso saber Neji, ambos se detuvieron, Naruto casi chocó con ellos.

Nee... ¿Podrían alguien avisarme cada vez que vayamos a parar? Últimamente choco con muchas cosas. – Protestó el rubio.

Podría llamar a un subordinado, ordenarle que expanda el rumor de que se nos ha visto en otro lado, para que cualquiera que nos busque vaya hacia allá y tener el camino despejado, no sabes si hay alguien vigilando aquí. – Dijo Sasuke, pasando de Naruto.

Tienes razón, no serviría de nada asormarnos haber si hay alguien, porque aún si hay, los enfrentamos y logramos pasar, sabrán que estamos allí y no podremos salir, estaremos atrapados. – Razonó Neji.

Ujum... tienen toda la razón – dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza que con toda certeza no había entendido nada de nada, soltó un bostezo.

Pero Sasuke, ¿Aún tienes algún subordinado de tu parte?.

Por supuesto que lo tengo, - titubeo un poco- tal vez seria conveniente que Sakura se aleje un poco, ¿No crees?.

Si, en eso llevas razón, Naruto, ve con Sakura detrás de esos botes, quedate allí con ella hasta que te digamos que no hay peligro. – Pidió Neji.

¿No seria mejor que te quedaras tú con ella? – pregunto Naruto bajando a la chica con suavidad- Se supone que el amigo de Sasuke soy yo, si no confian en el subordinado de Sasuke, ¿No es mejor que te escondas tú con ella?

Igual sentira su precencia, Naruto, así que es mejor que tú te quedes con ella para protegerla

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – acepto a regañadientes, no le hacia ninguna gracia quedarse con la niña lanza rayos. Tomo a la chica por la mano y la guío detrás de los botes que le habían dicho. Neji miró a Sasuke y asintió una vez.

Muy bien... dame un minuto – Pidió Sasuke. Se alejó un poco de ellos. Podía llamar a karín, Suigetu y Juugo, pero seguro los mantenían haciando misiones, entonces, quebada Sai, ellos sospechaban que Sai tenía que ver con lo sucedido, pero él lo creía muy improbable. Se concentró y comenzó y llamó en voz baja pero potente. – Sai! Ven aquí de imediato!

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**** SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU  
**

Hinata y su dos amigas charlaban amenamente, la rubia había explicado a su amiga Tenten sobre su relación de amistad con Shikamaru.

Y no está nada mal, es un flojo, por lo que no desordena para no tener que ordenarlo.

Jeje los dos son todo un caso – dijo Tenten risueña, estaba tan feliz de ver otra vez a sus amigas.

Si, bueno, a veces es un problema, porque ni él ni yo podemos traer a nadie para acá, claramente ustedes dos son una excepción, sé que no dirán nada a nadie, pero los demás no son el mismo caso.

Si, eso lo entiendo, debe ser un fastidio, no poder traer a nadie, como sus padres, otras amistades o... citas... para acá. – dijo Tenten maliciosa haciendo énfasis en la palabra «citas», había un punto donde tenía rato queriendo llegar y al fin había llegado el momento, Ino estaba claramente sonrojada.

Etto.. no, no podemor traer.. citas. – respondio, mirando hacia un lado, y hacia el otro, gesto que Tenten reconoció como sospechoso, solo un poco más de presión y su amiga se rompería tal galleta.

Debe ser de horror, porque ¿Tú tienes muchas citas, no? Y supongo que Shikamaru, que es un vampiro bastante atractivo, rico, además de muy inteligente, un genio en su raza, debe ser muy activo en ese tema también, las chicas deben acosarlo constantemente. – siguió insistiendo Tenten.

Bueno, no.. la verdad es que no...

Hmmm... ¿Ah no?- Quiso saber Tenten, fingiendo estar muy extrañada- y ¿Eso es por...?

Ino, en un intento de evadir el tema, poso su mirada en su otra amiga, para su desgracia, ella parecía no estar allí, tenía la vista opaca, y expresión ausente. Aún estaba moritoreando a quién sabía quién.

Bueno lo que pasa es que, él... él y yo, pués, tenemos un trato, - Ino vacilo – Ni él ni yo podemos tener citas.

¿Ah si? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué no habrían de poder tener citas? ¿A qué se debe ese trato? ¿eh? Ino.

NO! – exclamó Hinata poniendose de pie y regresando en sí.

¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa Hinata? – Interrogó Ino en seguida «_Salvada por la campana_», alegre de poder cambiar de tema, aunque por el rostro de su amiga, parecía haber visto algo grave, ¿Y si había visto que los descubrían a Shikamaru y a ella?

Mi poder... mi poder ha ido en aumento, la interferencia de ese hombre lobo ya no nubla demasiado mi vista, debemos irnos, tenemos que ayudar a mi hermano! – Hinata estaba muy alterada, caminaba de un lado para otro. – Sabía que no tenía que quedarme quieta y dejarlo solo, pero se suponía que yo no debía... ¿Qué pasará si nadie va? No puedo perder a Neji, y el hombre lobo, tan solo pensar lo que él sentirá cuando... No puedo permitirlo, no puedo... Estaría loca de solo dejar pasar esto, ¿Cómo es que se pueden meter en tantos problemas? Cualquiera con tres dedos de frente sabría que no podía confiar en él, ese Sasuke Uchiha! Lo mataré si le pasa algo a Neji por su culpa! – Hinata seguía farfullando rápidamente ante la mirada atónita y confusa de sus amigas- Y nosotras aquí charlando de lo mas tontas... Los demás se han retrasado, creí que llegarían, pero algo los detiene, y el hombre lobo de su clan no me deja ver, ¿Por qué puedo ver a través de Naruto y no a traves de él? Maldición! Claro! Porque Naruto es solo uno... Debemos irnos!

Cálmate Hinata, ¿Que quieres decir con ayudar a tu hermano? ¿Qué pasa?

Aún nada, pero si no acude nadie en su ayuda, él y su amigo morirán!

¿Morirán? ¿Neji? – Tenten estaba asustada, a pesar de tener tanto tiempo sin ver a Neji, ella no podía olvidar las pocas palabras y situaciones cruzadas, no eran exactamente amigos, pero tampoco podía ignorar la situación, además, era el hermano de su mejor amiga.

Te ayudaremos Hinata, pero debes calmarte y decirnos a donde debemos ir!

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

Tras varios intentos llamando a Sai, al fin apareció en una nube negra, Naruto y Sakura estaban un poco alejados de los otros por precaución, sentados un poco mas allá, vigilando un poco la situación, o más bien, Sakura vigilaba un poco la situación, al parecer Naruto opinaba que no había de que preocuparse estando tan cerca de un lugar tan seguro como se suponía que era la vivienda de la vampiresa, y cuando Sasuke anunció que llamaría a alguien en particular, el supo de quién se trataba, así que ¿Para qué preocuparse? No estaba de más echar un sueñecito.

A sus órdenes, mi señor – dijo Sai con una inclinación de la cabeza al aparecer frente a su príncipe, su rostro con habitual indiferencia.

Ve lo más lejos que puedas de aquí y esparce el rumor de que hemos sido visto en esa dirección. – le ordenó Sasuke al moreno, Neji lo miraba con reticencia, no le daba buena espina. Sakura, como buena niña que era en ese momento, le dio curiosidad su nuevo visitante y se acercó a ellos caminando de puntitas, aprovechando que al parecer, Naruto estaba casi dormitando. Neji la retuvo detrás de él, él podía darse cuenta que sus propios sentidos estaban menos agudizados, eso sin duda, por la falta de alimento.

Hola! - saludó la pelirosa cuando llegó a la altura de los tres chicos. Miró al nuevo y él la miro a ella con fingida indiferencia. – Tanto tiempo si verte! – Sai seguia mirando con indiferencia hacia otra parte.

¿Lo-lo conoces? – Preguntó Neji, se sentía inquieto, Sasuke miró a Sai y luego a Sakura, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Si – Sai fue el que respondio- Nos conocimos en el bosque, creo que ella salía de su cabaña, Sasuke-sama – dijo Sai, Sasuke lo observó fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

¿Te refieres a cuando te llame, el día que estaba en la cabaña del bosque?

Si, la conocí en el camino, no pensé que fuera ella la Haruno,pero para ese entonces estaba mas grande, ¿Puedo deducir que ha sido victima de un hechizo? – Una gota de sudor bajaba por la sien de Sai, Sasuke, que se había estado poniendo nervioso también, se relajó, así que de ese modo la conocía, una simple coincidencia.

Si, Guren le ha lanzado...

No – dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a Sasuke – no te conozco de ningún bosque.

¿Entonces, de donde lo conoces, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Neji en guardia, poniendo lentamente a la niña detrás de él.

Naruto salió de su estado de ensoñación, podía oler algo. Neji se había quedado tieso y Sasuke miraba a Sai fijamente, creía saber la repuesta de Sakura.

– Tú eras el chico que visitaba a mi abuelita! Eres Sai-kun! – Afirmó ella sonriendo.

¿Sai-kun? - Preguntó Sasuke recordando lo que le dijo la pequeña Sakura, «_ ¿En serio? No lo recuerdo, aunque muchas veces un chico visitaba a mi abuelita, su nombre empezaba por S también, y ahora que lo pienso, se parecía mucho a tí!» _Sai era un traidor, ambos se miraron fijamente, Sasuke no podía creerlo, supo que no se equivocaba en sis hipótesis cuando la expresión indiferente de Sai cambio, su cara inexpresiva tomo un cambio radical, una sonrisa macabra surco su rostro, y la mirada en sus ojos estaba llena de frialdad.

Lo siento, Sasuke, pero yo ya no trabajo para tí – dijo Sai, cara de incredulidad de Sasuke no tenía precio, así que él era quién había avisado a Madara sobre su encuentro con Sakura.- Adiós!

Sasuke! – exclamo Naruto, se había puesto de pie cuando Sakura afirmado conocer a el moreno. Un ángel negro apareció detrás de Sai y antes de que los demás pudieran reaccionar, Sai desapareció, al tiempo de que el otro individuo disparaba su ballesta, dandole de lleno en el pecho a Sasuke.

El moreno cayó como en cámara lenta hacia atrás con la sorpresa dibujada en su pálido rostro, la gorra había abandonado su lugar, el dolor lo invadia cuando unos pequeños brazos detuvieron su caída, la pequeña Sakura estaba detrás de él, arrodillada, cargando su peso, podía escuchar que la niña decía algo entre sollozos y lágrimas, podía oír a su amigo llamándolo a todo pulmón, y a Neji golpeando a alguien.

Sakura alargo la mano dispuesta a sacar la flecha que Sasuke tenía clavada.

-NO! No lo.. hagas... si es venenosa para mi.. para tí lo es más... déjala... déjala donde está.

Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! No te mueras por favor!

Arg.. no seas... exagerada... ¿quién.. erg dice que ... que voy a morir? – dijo Sasuke con dificultad, hacia muecas de dolor, sentia una enorme presión en el pecho, el dolor que sentía era incomparable, moriría, él lo sabía, y no se lo diría a ella, a pesar de estar en el cuerpo de una niña, ella seguía siendo Sakura, y por alguna razón no quería verla triste – Sabes... después de todo, no.. arrgg.. no eres tan molesta.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, una luz rosa cubrió a Sakura, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, ella se estiraba, y su ropa también, volvía a ser ella, cuando Sasuke parpadeó, una Sakura de 16 años sostenía su cabeza en su rodillas, « _Así que de eso se trataba, un hechizo de lección, cuando viera a Sakura como era y no como un fastidio, volvería a ser ella, estúpida Guren.»_

Sasuke-kun, por favor, resiste, no nos puedes dejar, Naruto se pondría furioso contigo, y Neji te consideraría un perdedor, tú no puedes dejar que te consideren un perdedor , ¿No es asÍ? – Murmuraba Sakura entre pequeños sollozos, de sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas.

MALDITOS SEAN! LOS MATARÉ A TODOS POR HACERLE DAÑO A SASUKE! – Naruto cargo hacia el primer ángel negro que vio transformandose cuando lo hacía. En el momento en que Sasuke caía, se habían visto rodeados al menos una veintena de ellos, Neji había lanzado contra una pared un tipo que se apareció justo a su lado.

El ojiperla no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, se habían atrevido a disparar a Sasuke, esos tipos no estaban de broma, pensaban llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias, con el intento de asesinato de Sasuke demostraban que no les importaba nada, esto se pondría peor si Sasuke moría, algo tan grave como el asesinato de un príncipe sería la base para una guerra peor que las anteriores.

Maldita sea! – gritó Neji, podía ver el plan de Madara, podía matar a Sasuke y culpar a quién quisiera de ello, y llevarlos a todos a una guerra. Un chico se le vino encima, tan furioso como estaba, y tan ágil, le rompió el cuello de un manotazo, otros vinieron despupes de este, pero el solo esquivaba y golpeaba.

Ahh! Suéltame! – uno de los chicos había tomado a Sakura del cabello, Neji puso empeño en eliminar a varios ángeles negros que tenía en medio, seguía sin enterarse de lo que Naruto hacia, pero al juzgar por las súplicas y el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada, se estaba dando un banquete, otro ángel se le acercó con una estaca en la mano, su desesperación por ayudar a Sakura se hacia cada vez más patente, cuando el hombre se acercó lo sufieciente lo atajó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, le mordió la garganta desgarrándosela, el olor a sangre fresca lo mareo, sintiendose como un chico hambriento, trato de contenerse, pero a la final el hambre pudo mas que él y terminó bebiendo su sangre, después de todo, hacía días que no se alimentaba, el hambre que había estado ignorando se había intensificado de un momento a otro. Otro ángel negro se movió con intensiones de dañar a Sakura, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y le hizo la zancadilla, el chico cayó de bruces, Sasuke se sintió bien de poder ayudar por lo menos solo un poco, aunque más dolorido, pateó un par de veces al ángel caído.

Toma!... Toma! ...Toma!... – decía con dificultad puntualizando cada golpe con una palabra.- No..toques...a...Sakura... solo.. yo.. puedo... molestarla...!

He dicho que me SUELTES! - volvió a gritar Sakura, Neji supo que él ya no era necesario para defenderla cuando vislumbro un resplandor azulado y oyó el sonido de electricidad, poco después le llego el olor a carne chamuscada.

Wow... y yo que... creí... que no.. sabías...cocinar... – dijo Sasuke.

Eso es Sakura-chan! Mata a esos malditos!

Para uno de ellos era u poco tarde, en ese momento Neji supo que la había cagado, se había dejado vencer por el hambre, no leía la mente de nadie, se arrepintió de haber bebido cuando sintió la madera perforando la piel de su espalda, con masivo esfuerzo se apartó de allí tirando el cuerpo del chico del que había bebido y asestando un golpe al que lo había perforado con la estaca. Por fortuna no había logrado acertar al corazón, pero sus movimientos se volvían cada vez mas lentos, necesitaba sacarse la estaca de la espalda.

BAM, BAM!

Dos disparos, uno en el hombro izquiero, el otro fallo... eran balas de plata, la primera había acertado al rubio, quedándose alojada en su cuerpo, Naruto se derrumbo por unos instantes, viendo como se acercaban cinco ángeles negros a él. Su furia se desbordaba, con la mente enloquecida, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Destrozar.

Naruto mordió a otro, le partio la pierna a uno, y le aplasto el cráneo a un par más. Los haría pagar, habían disparado a su propio príncipe, esas escorias no merecían vivir. Sakura estaba ayudando, electrocutaba a cualquiera que se le acercara a ella y a Sasuke, que estaba luchando para no caer en la inconciencia. Neji se sostuvo de una pared, tres chicos lo tenían acorralado, estaba perdiendo sangre, el dolor de la espalda se estaba volviendo insoportable, y si no podían estar peor, el olor de otros individuos llego a su olfato: Hombres lobos.

Tsk... me niego... a rendirme...! – Rugio Naruto cuando estaba tan cansado que no podía mantener su transformación, por fin recuperó su forma humana, varios hombres lobos le cercaban el paso, podía contar unos cuatro a su vista, y por el rabillo del ojo podía sumar tres que se acercaban a Sasuke y Sakura.

Los hombre lobo que se encontraban en frente de él estaban nerviosos, después de todo, no todo los días atacaban a su propio príncipe, ellos no eran como los ángeles negros, no podían hacer lo que ellos consideraban "Traicionar" así como así.

Pues entonces no lo hagas! - Grito una chica desde la entrada de la calle llamando la atención de todos los presentes, era de cabello azul, a su lado había una chica de cabello marron, seguidas por una loba de color amarillo con ojos azules.

Hinata-chan! – exclamo Sakura. Naruto la miraba imaginándosela con una especie de halo alrededor de la cabeza y una luz radiante que la iluminaba. Hinata fulminaba con la mirada a los guerreros lobos.

Hi..na...ta... – otra voz pronunció el nombre de la chica – Ayú..dame... –Sakura jamás creyo oír a Neji con ese tono que denotaba dolor y debilidad. Por primera vez se fijo en algo más allá de ella y Sasuke, y en ese entonces, notó a Neji resbalando lentamente por una pared, dejando un rastro de sangre por ella, y un poco más allá, a Naruto, con contusiones y heridas, sangre manando copiosamente de su hombr, rodeado por algunos otros lobos que ya no ponían atención a él, sino a las recién aparecidas, Naruto cayó de rodillas.

En un minuto, hermano – le respondío ella con decisión. La loba que tenía al lado irrumpió en el callejon, lanzándose de lleno sobre los lobos que rodeaban a Naruto, la oyeron chillar, eran muchos para ella, pero no se rendiría.

Yo.. yo todavía tengo fuerzas – Afirmo Naruto con ferocidad, retomo la forma de lobo cargando contra dos que tenía cerca, agarrándolos por sorpresa.

¿Saben algo? Tengo tiempo que no veo a un ángel volar, – dijo Tenten, puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho y luego las levanto de golpe, una ráfaga de viento salio de ellas y mando a volar a dos ángeles negros que tenía en frente, ambos golperaon a la pared que tenían detrás, uno no se movió más, el otro se removía un poco. Por otro lado Hinata estaba cada vez mas cerca de su hermano. Cada vez que alguno la iba a golpear ella giraba, se agachaba, se retenía, daba un paso, logrando esquivar cada uno de los golpes, pudo llegar donde Neji, los chicos malos estaban confusos, Hinata le enseño los colmillos a tiempo que sacaba la estaca de Neji de su espalda. Neji soltó un respingo cuando la estaca salio y cayó por fin al suelo, su herida comenzaba a cerrar lentamente. Hinata solto unos cuantos golpes a los que se acercaban, pronto había unos cuantos cuerpos inconcientes a su alrededor.

Neji, ¿Estás listo? – Neji se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, pero su cara se veía mucho mejor que momentos antes, su herida estaba casi curada.

¿Nunca han visto a los hermanos Hyuga batallar juntos? – preguntó con voz macabra al tiempo que su hermana desbloqueaba sus pensamientos, crujió los nudillos, ahora sería capaz de ver lo que su hermana veía.

No creo, Neji-kun, todos los que nos han visto pelear... están muertos – comentó Hinata como quién no quiere la cosa, los hombres que estaban en frente de ellos se quedarón pasmados de miedo, muchos de ellos si habían oídos sobre los gemelos Hyuga peleando juntos, sincronización perfecta, armas mortiferas.- Mmm aunque... creo que dejamor a un par vivos, para que los demás supieran como les había ido, y creo que estos de aquí escucharon la historia.

Haced el favor de no golpearme a mi, chicos. – dijo Tenten sonriendo, un Lobo se le acercó.- Quieto cachorrito, _Lohomex_ – pronunció, el hombre lobo se convirtio en un cachorrito.

Jaja me encanta cuando haces eso, Tenten! -Ino estaba en su forma de mujer, el brazo de Naruto estaba sobre su hombro, ella lo tenía tomado de la cintura, estaba un poco mal débil por el esfuerzo y la pérdida de sangre, pero nada de que temer.

Hinata y Neji se encargaban de todos los demás... Cuando alguién iba a lanzar un ataque, Hinata lo preveía, evitándolo y defendiéndose, Neji, pudiendo leer los pensamientos de su hermana, viendo lo que ella veía, era capaz de hacer lo mismo que su hermana, cuando a ella se le ocurría una maniobra conjunta, Neji la veía en su cabeza, y la realizaban a la perfección.

Neji rió al ver la maniobra que su hermana quería hacer, a veces Hinata podía ser un poco presumida, ella corrió hacia él, mientras el pateaba a un lobo, la tomo por el brazo, la levanto unos palmos del piso y la arrojó contra otros dos lobos que venían hacia ellos, ella pateo a uno con tanta fuerza que le destrozó en cráneo, impulsandolo hacia el que venía detrás de él, se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar a otro lobo que quería saltarle encima, que al quitarse Hinata, solo encontro la fuerte mano de Neji que lo agarraba por el lomo y lo empujaba al suelo. Por último, Hinata le lanzó a Neji una ballesta de un ángel negro caído, este la tomo hábilmente, disparó dos flechas hacía ella, una hacía su hombro izquiero, la otra hacía el hombro derecho, la chica se puso de perfil, y cada flecha fue a parar a dos ángeles negros que trotaban hacia ella instantes antes, se desaparecieron en una nube.

Esos eran los últimos! – Informó Hinata alegremente, dio un paso hacia su hermano, chocaron las manos. El bloqueo mental de la chica volvió a su lugar.

Como molan cuando pelean juntos! – exclamó Ino.

Pobres, ni los veían venir – se burlo Tenten.

Yo... creo que deberíamos irnos antes que empiezen a llegar algunas de esas _cosas_ – sugirió Naruto.

Si, además, puedo escuchar sirenas de policías cerca, alguién debe de haberlos llamado.

Muy bien, Andando. Sakura-chan, ¿Puedes ayudar a Sasuke a...- La frase de Hinata quedo en el aire, Sakura estaba estática al lado de Sasuke, esté estaba inconciente, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, muy lentamente.

Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto, se deshizo de la ayuda de Ino y se arrodillo junto a su amigo. Del rostro de Sakura caían lágrimas silenciosas cuando Naruto grito a voz de cuello a su amigo, diciendole que por ninguna razón debía ir hacia la luz. Hacia rato que Sasuke había cerrado los ojos, pero Sakura no parecía poder moverse, ella se sentía como si todo pasará en un sueño, una pesadilla, Sasuke no podía morir, ella no sabría que hacer si Sasuke moría, ¿Qué haría sin él?

Saca la flecha Naruto, la flecha lo sigue envenenando, no estaba cargada de veneno paralizante, es un veneno asesino! – dijo Tenten, Naruto tomo la flecha con ambas mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el hombro herido.

Vamos mi hermano, resiste, esto ... esto solo dolera un poco.. – sacó la flecha de un jalón, el cuerpo de Sasuke se elevó unos centimetros y cayó de nuevo. Todos lo observaban: Ya no respiraba. Sakura reaccionó.

SASUKE-KUN! - gritó a todo pulmón.

**SASUSAKUSASUSAKUSASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU **

Hasta aquí el capitulo, había perdido la inspiración, =/ pero creo que ya la recuperé ^^

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre este capitulo, mientras más mejor, les quiero


	13. Capitulo 12 Salvándo una vida

Capitulo 12 Sálvando una vida.

Sasuke, resiste, compañero, eres más fuerte que esto. – Eran las palabras angustiadas que repetía Naruto a su amigo caído. Sakura no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke, que estaba inconciente, hilillos de sangre salían de sus labios, bajando por su rostro. De pronto, Naruto se giró violentamente y una súplica apareció en sus ojos.-

¡Sakura-chan, tú puedes curarlo!

¿Qué? – Sakura podía sentir a los demás posar sus ojos en ella. Mientras Naruto la miraba expectante, su mente se lleno de pensamientos confusos.- No, yo no puedo...

Claro que puedes, tú eres un ángel blanco. – Insistió Naruto.

Pero yo jamás...

Sakura, yo también creo que puedes hacerlo. – Era la voz de Neji, su semblante era serio, pero ella podía astibar un poco de preocupación en él. Al parecer, se sentía preocupado por Sasuke. ¿Lo consideraría su amigo ahora?

Sakura contempló a Sasuke un par de segundos, a pesar de las lágrimas y la desesperación de verlo allí, inerte, seguía pensando, ¿Cómo podía ella hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía curarlo? Ella apenas se había enterado que era un ángel blanco y ahora le estaban pidiendo que salvara a alguien de la muerte. Alguien que había querido asesinarla.

Pero luego recordo los últimos acontecimiento. Sí, Sasuke había querido asesinarla, y aunque él era su enemigo, ahora era de su bando, era su aliado. Él había estado con ellos en ese peligroso viaje y había prometido protegerla de su familia. ¿Acaso no había caído luchando contra los de su propia especie? ¿Acaso no la había protegido tal y como él había dicho que haría?. Una corriente recorrió su cuerpo y le otorgó una seguridad que no sabía que tenía. Asintió a Naruto y acomodó a Sasuke en el suelo, para estar libre.

¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó a nadie en particular. Estaba dispuesto a curarlo, pero aún no sabía cómo.

Pon tus manos sobre su herida, sin tocarlo. – Respondió Tenten al instante. Ella lo hizo.- Ahora concéntrate, imagina en como se cierra la herida, en como se sana.

Sakura cerró los ojos. Intento imaginar que la herida era cerrada, pero no podía, la imágen de Sasuke herido era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza. Comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Y si no era capaz de sanarlo? Entonces varias imágenes comenzaron a invadir su cabeza.

Eran de Sasuke, sonriéndo, enfadado, riendo, molesto, serio, burlón y otras mas. Sasuke en sus muchas facetas, hasta que al final apareció el Sasuke de la cabaña del bosque, el que la había mirado con ternura, el que había intentado besarla. Y sintió como su poder se acumulaba en sus manos.

Abrió los ojos, oyendo la respiración acelerada de Naruto. Una luz rosa pálido brotó de sus manos, y comenzó a introducirse en la herida de Sasuke. Poco a poco, la sangre fue retrocediendo y la herida se cerraba ante la mirada incrédula de todos. Hasta que no quedo nada de ella.

Sasuke dió un respingo, y Sakura también. Nadie se movía. Y sucedió, Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue a Naruto, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro marcado de alivio. Neji estaba mas allá, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero notablemente aliviado también, y a su derecha estaba Sakura.

Sasuke se concentró en ella. Hermosa, ella era muy hermosa. No sabía muy bien que hacía él tirado en el suelo, ni mucho menos por qué todos lo miraban, pero de repente se sentía lleno y feliz. Sakura le devolvía la mirada, al parecer estaba asombrada por algo, y Sasuke se reincorporó, sentándose. Y en ese momento pasó algo que no esperaba, Sakura, con los ojos cristalizados, se lanzó a sí misma hacía delante, casi tumbando a Sasuke en un abrazo estrangulador.

Sasuke oyó la risita de Naruto, y un sonido de reproche que parecía provenir de Neji. Un par de suspiros y un _Awww._

Su cerebro empezó a procesar. Algo extraño sucedía, y lo que había pasado regresó a su mente. Un hombre había logrado dispararle y él... él había muerto... No... no sentía dolor, y estaba vivo.

¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó por fin, Sakura se separó de él, sonrojada.

Pasa, compañero, que Sakura-chan acaba de salvarte el trasero. –Respondió Naruto, con una de sus cegadoras sonrisas.

Eres increíble, Sakura.- La halagó Ino. Tenten y Hinata sonreían, y Neji la miraba con un poco de admiración. Lo había logrado, había curado a Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Qué quieres de... – Comenzó a preguntar, entonces lo comprendió. La herida no le dolía porque Sakura lo había curado. Ella, de entre todas las personas, la pequeña criatura a quién él había planeado eliminar, la pequeña pelirosa que estaba sonrojada a su lado, con sus labios del color del carmín, no lo había abandonado: Lo había salvado. La miró asombrado y agradecido.

Neji se quedé un poco perplejo con la expresión de Sasuke, el frío Sasuke. Miraba a Sakura como sí ella fuera la cosa mas interesante y soprendente del mundo, y Neji pensó, que tal vez sí lo era.

Odio interrumpir, pero debemos irnos. – Intervino Hinata.

¿Pero hacia donde? Ya no podemos ir a tu casa, Hinata. Ellos saben que estuvimos aquí. No me extrañaría si en unos momentos estuvieramos rodeados nuevamente. – Opinó Ino.

Yo sé a donde podemos ir.

Todos miraron a Sasuke, que se levantaba del piso y ayudaba a Sakura a hacer lo mismo. Él no sabía porque no lo había mencionado antes, bueno, si lo sabía, antes no tenía verdadera intención de ayudar, pero eso había cambiado.

A la mansión Akatsuki. – Los ojos de todos se ensancharon.

¿teme, estás seguro? – Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor, por el hombro.

Si.

SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU

Madara Uchiha estaba realmente molesto, no solo se había vuelto a escapar la pelirosa, tampoco habían logrado capturar o herir a Neji o Hinata Hyuga. Su ira la había pagado las personas que fallaron, los pocos que habían logrado escapar, estaban ahora encarcelados.

Lo peor fue cuando Sai había reaparecido con la noticia mas molesta de todas, Sakura Haruno había curado a Sasuke Uchiha, no estaba muerto. Sai ahora mismo estaba en una celda, atado de manos y pies, vendado, con todos sus sentidos bloqueados, indefenso e impotente recibiendo golpes y azotes hasta que Madara decidiera que ya era suficiente.

Fugaku Uchiha, por otra parte, estaba encerrado en su propio mundo. Cada vez cumplía menos con sus obligaciones reales. Itachi estaba ausente y su tio usaba esto como excusa para gobernar en el lugar de su hermano.

Taka estaba cada vez mas preocupado, no habían tenido noticia de Sasuke en un lapso de tiempo que Karin consideraba como milenios. Y el caos había comenzado. Con la ausencia de Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke, la gente estaba empezando a aceptar a Madara como nueva mayor autoridad y los que se oponían estaban siendo arrestados. Esto era realmente alarmante considerando que no había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde que declararon a Sasuke un traidor.

¿Dónde está Itachi-sama? ¿Dónde está Sasuke-sama? – Susurró Karin.

SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU

Los chicos se habían ido de el callejón donde Sasuke casi muere, decidieron discutir la sugerencia de Sasuke en un café cercano. Con la capacidad auditiva de los vampiros y los hombre lobo podrían hablar entre ellos sin tener que estar en las mismas mesas, quién los buscaba seguramente esperaba encontrar a un grupo grande, no ha parejas y un trio.

Sakura pensaba que estaba ya buendo de planes de traslado, pero al parecer, aún faltaba uno más. Tenten había sacado la bala de plata del hombro de Naruto y la pelirosa había hecho un esfuerzo para curarlo un poco, después, la propia capacidad curativa de Naruto había terminado el trabajo . Hinata y Tenten habían conseguido un poco de ropa en una tienda de segunda mano cercana con la que se cambiaron.

La idea de ir en parejas era despistar a seguidores que buscarán un grupo grande. Tenten había hecho pequeños encantamientos para que ellos no olieran como normalmente lo hacían y había modificado un poco los rasgos de sus rostros, así que ahora sólo ellos sabían quienes eran.

Igualmente, se habían sentado en mesas diferentes, dejando a Neji y Tenten en una mesa, Sasuke y Sakura en otra, e Ino, Naruto y Hinata en una cerca a la salida. Se veían bien entre las demás personas, parejas que habían ido a pasar un rato agradable, colegialas que habían ido a hablar de sus amores, estudiantes que buscaban un lugar menos aburrido que la biblioteca para estudiar, ellos ahí eran solo unos más.

Ahora, Sasuke, ¿Por qué crees que deberíamos ir a la mansión Akatsuki? – cuestionó Neji, fingiendo que hablaba con Tenten.

¿No es eso algo muy peligroso? Todos saben que Akatsuki es de temer, nadie debe meterse con ellos. – dijo Hinata desde su mesa con Naruto e Ino.

Lo sé, son realmente peligrosos – Admitió Sasuke.

Sakura tenía el rostro apoyado sobre una de sus manos, estaba claro que ella no se enteraría de nada. Sasuke estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para oírlos, su raza no tenía tanta capacidad auditiva, pero con los años podían lograr tener un oído un poco mas refinado, por otra parte, Sakura apenas era una niña, así que ella no podía hacer nada para oír

.- Y por eso, es el mejor lugar para todos mientras ideamos un plan, yo tengo unos contactos allí. Y ¿Qué mejor lugar para ocultarnos que uno donde nadie quiera ir a meterse?

Era obvio que Sasuke estaba alardeando de sus contactos en Akatsuki, su arrogancia a veces exasperaba a Naruto que bufó en su mesa. Sasuke puso su famosa sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Qué clase de contactos? – Pregúnto Neji, aunque dudaba de la confiabilidad de un grupo de mafiosos, no podía agumentar contra Sasuke. Siendo los Akatsuki tan peligrosos, nadie iría por ellos.

Sasuke dudó.

Mi hermano, Itachi Uchiha es un Akatsuki.- Reveló. Los que oyeron la declaración estaban asombrados.

Muy bien, ¿A dónde con exactitud debemos ir?

Salieron del café después de idear un pequeño plan, irían a la mansión y con un poco de suerte, los ayudarían.

En ese momento iban juntos Neji y Tenten, caminando con naturalidad. Neji tenía su brazo al rededor de la cintura de la castaña, para dar la ilusión de que eran novios y mezclarse con la gente. Unos metros mas atrás iban Sasuke y Sakura, de igual manera, Sasuke tenía su brazo puesto sobre los hombros de Sakura, pegándola contra su cuerpo. La pelirosa estaba roja como un tomate y el moreno estaba divertido por eso. Cerrando la marcha, Ino iba con Hinata y Naruto, quienes estaban realmente nerviosos por la cercanía del otro, Ino se sentía de mas. Naruto al principio no había sido capaz de siquiera ver a Hinata a los ojos, pero dado la insistencia de los demás de entremezclarse con los humanos, reunió valor y tomo a la chica de la mano, ahora ambos estaban rojos a la vez que Ino rodaba los ojos y reía disimuladamente.

¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes cansado? ¿Adolorido? – Sakura lo observaba desde abajo, él era mucho mas alto que ella. Para Sasuke era como una pequeña niña curiosa que lo observaba con sus grandes ojos jade.

No. Me siento bien, Sakura, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirtelo?

Es que... nunca había curado a nadie – Sakura dejo de verlo y fijo su mirada en una pareja a poco pasos de ellos, que se abrazaba con cariño. A ella no le molestaría que esa fuera su verdadera situación, que Sasuke estuviera pegado a ella porque la quería de verdad, y no para fingir que son una pareja para mezclarse entre las personas.

¿Y tienes miedo de que no haya funcionado bien? ¿Crees que en cualquier momento caeré de largo a largo en el pavimento?

Bueno, yo...- Sakura comenzó a sentirse presionada por el peso del brazo de Sasuke sobre su hombro, y sin previo aviso, el peso muerto de Sasuke cayó sobre ella.- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Jajaja lo siento, - dijo Sasuke riendo mientras se reincorporaba.- pero no pude evitarlo, eres tan ingenua.

Idiota. – Murmuró Naruto pasándo por un lado de Sasuke y chocándo el hombro contra el suyo con la pobre Hinata siendo jalada por él e Ino intentando alcanzarlos. A partir de ese momento Sakura se mantuvo callada, y Sasuke sospechaba que estaba molesta por la bromita. Había gente que carecía del sentido del humor.

Sakura... – la llamó, Sakura fingió no haberlo oído. Sasuke gruño, odiaba tener que decir lo que iba a decir.- Lo hiciste de maravilla allá atrás, creo que sin tu ayuda yo, tal vez – hizo una pausa, no podía creer que lo estaba diciendo.- tal vez yo no habría sobrevivido. Gracias.

Acto seguido, acerco mas a Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente. Se separó de ella con su aroma embriagándole. Sakura se sentía sofocada, le faltaba el aire y le temblaban un poco las piernas al caminar, Sasuke era, indiscutiblemente, un hombre que lograba perturbar sus sentidos.

De nada, Sasuke-kun.- fue lo único que consiguió decir Sakura. No advirtió la feliz sonrisa que se instaló en las facciones del moreno.

Tenten había sostenido la idea de ir lo mas cerca posible a la mansión Akatsuki empleando el transporte humano, que sería el último lugar donde esperarían encontrar a unos cuantos fugitivos y traidores.

Ahora mismo se dirigían a el sistema de trenes de la ciudad. Tomarían un tren hasta Phonie King. Al llegar a la estación, aguardaron en la fila, con varias personas separándolos entre sí. Aún no los habían localizado, por lo que los encantamiento de Tenten iban bien.

Compraron los boletos, aún separados, no obstante, sin perderse de vista los unos a los otros, aguardaron al tren en el anden.

Sasuke había disfrutado el pequeño _paseo _que habían dado, estaba agotado, después de todo, había sido herido hacía un par de horas. Sin poder contenerse, había olido el cabello de Sakura disimuladamente en dos ocasiones, pero ella no se había percatado. En cambio, una leve risa detrás de él le había informado que Naruto sí se había fijado.

Sakura se sentía un poco abrumada por la cercanía de Sasuke, y sentía sus manos frías y temblorosas por los nervios. Abordaron el tren cuando llegó, entrando todos en el mismo vagón. Todo había sido relativamente fácil, gracias a que ahora contaban con una bruja.

Tenten se permitió descansar un poco, sin embrago sostenía los hechizos sobre los demás, recostó su cabeza del hombro de Neji y cedió al sueño. Neji debía conceder que era una bruja competente capaz de mantener hechizos aún dormida, y al verla por el rabillo del ojo, también se dio cuenta de que era preciosa.

En cuanto a el trio, Ino, Naruto y Hinata, se sentían con buenas energías, y comenzaron a discutir sobre las posibles reacciones de Akatsuki. Todos sabían que Akatsuki era una organización peligrosa, que sus miembros solo se ayudaban entre ellos, y por ende, no convenía meterse con ellos.

Lo que aún no entiendo, Naruto-sama – susurraba Ino, mirando a su príncipe desde el asiento de en frente.- es ¿Por qué cree Sasuke-sama que nos van a apoyar? Que su hermano sea miembro no quiere decir que tenga el poder de decidir acerca de este problema, ¿O si?.

Itachi Uchiha tiene suficiente influencia sobre los demás Akatsukis como para poder ayudarnos, a parte, todos saben que Itachi adora a Sasuke, aunque él lo niegue, jamás abandonaría a su hermano.

Me gustaría poder ver que va a pasar, pero por desgracia, la presencia de los hombres lobo siempre ha nublado un poco mi vista.- Ino y Naruto se miraron con un poco de culpabilidad.

No tienen por qué sentirse mal, no es su culpa... bueno, si lo es – Rectificó Hinata.- pero no es a propósito, no sé por qué sucede, pero así es.

Hoy no tuviste problemas para pelear en medio de muchos hombres lobos.- le dijo Naruto con fascinación, la manera en la que había peleado lo hacia querer que ella le diera una paliza.

Si, tienes razón en eso.- Admitió Hinata suborizandose.- Eso fue porque estaba bastante concentrada, la verdad es que creo que mis poderes están creciendo.

Eso es genial Hinata – dijo Ino. –Nos serás más útil aún.

Eso espero, no predecir es frustrante a veces.

Aún sí no vieras el futuro seguirías siendo fascinante.- _Pensó _Naruto. Ambas chicas voltearon a verlo. - ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Eso parece, Naruto-sama.- Respondió Ino partiéndose de la risa, esos dos terminarían juntos, ella se encargaría de eso. Naruto sonrió con vergüenza, rascándose la nuca.

A un par de asientos de allí, Sasuke y Sakura seguían sentados juntos, ella observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla, él la miraba a ella.

Era extraño como todo había pasado tan rápido, hace pocos días él quería exterminarla, ahora, estaba en una encrucijada, su sentido común le decía que él no debía estar ayudándola, que él debía acabar con ese problema de una vez por todas, pero otra parte de él, que no estaba muy seguro sobre como nombrarla, le decía que ella era una pequeña niña indefensa, a pesar de tener 16 años, é seguía siendo muchisímo mayor, esa parte le decía que no podía dejarla a la merced de Madara y sus planes, que no debía abandonarla, que lo mejor era protegerla, cuidarla, consolarla y hacerla feliz.

Él jamás había tenido esa clase de pensamientos hacía una persona, él amaba a su familia, excepto a su tío, claro, pero nada se comparaba con lo que sentía por ella, esa pelirosa lo hacía sentir tan diferente.

¿Sasuke-kun, tengo algo en el rostro? – Sasuke parpadeó. Uno de los empleados del tren hacía su ronda y pasó por el lado de ellos.

No, no tienes nada.

¿Entonces por qué me miras así?

No te estaba mirando.

Claro que sí, cuando me giré me estabas mirando.

Hmp, no sé de que me hablas.

Eres tan infantil.

¿Yo infantil? ¿Quién es la que tiene 16 años?

Sí, tengo 16 años, y aún así, soy mas madura que tú.

No me hagas reír, ¿madura tú? ¿Cuando paso eso? ¿Antes o después de comerte los mocos?

¡Yo nunca he comido mocos!

Basta! – exclamó Neji tres asientos mas allá, no gritó, pero fue suficiente para que ambos escucharan y Tenten se sobresaltara. Neji maldijo por lo bajo, no había querido despertarla.

Lo siento .- Susurró Sakura.

Hmp.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

- Sasuke y Sakura discutiendo, ya se les está haciendo costumbre.- Comentó Neji, Tenten se estiraba y movía su cuello de izquierda a derecha.- Solo un par de horas.

- Oh... deberías haberme despertado.

- No era necesario.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Phonie King?

- Creo que un par de horas.- Neji se tensó en su asiento, igual hicieron Naruto, Hinata e Ino.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué va mas lento el tren?

Están aquí.

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, y sin mirarla, le habló.

¿Puedes concentrarte? ¿Puedes decirnos por donde vendrán?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y trato de bloquear los sonidos que oía de su entorno. Ino y Naruto miraban de un lado a otro, disimuladamente, lo mismo hacía Neji.

Sasuke y Sakura no se habían enterado de nada. Ella había retomado si posición, mirando hacia la ventana. Sasuke miró en dirección a Naruto y sus compañeras. Algo andaba mal.

Sakura, hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mi.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?

Solo dilo, dí que no te alejarás de mí.- Insistió Sasuke.

No me alejaré de tí. – Dijo ella. Estaba empezando a asustarse, pensó en mirar a los demás, en busca de una pista sobre qué sucedía. Notó que Tenten había vuelto a hechizarlos, cambiando un poco sus apectos.

Quédate quieta, no te alarmes, y actúa normal, hasta que ellos nos digan que hacer.

Hinata abrió los ojos. El tren estaba mucho mas lento.

Son agentes de policías, alguien le dio retratos nuetros detallados a la policía humana, - comenzó a explicar Hinata rápidamente.- Sai está con ellos, y siete nigromantes*, uno por cada uno de nosotros, la policía cree que somos unos terroristas. Vendrán por ambos lados del pasillo.

¿Cuántos policías son? – Preguntó Naruto.

Veinte, cortarán la electricidad del tren entero cuando este se detenga, vienen armados y tienen órdenes de tirar a matar.

¡Oh dios! – exclamó Ino, tenían que cuidar a Sakura y Sasuke, ellos no podían autoregenerarse.

¿Cuánto falta para que el tren se detenga?

Tres minutos a partir de ahora.

¿Escuchaste Neji?.

Por supuesto. – Respondió Neji desde su asiento, había oído perfectamente bien a Hinata, y había transmitido la conversación a Tenten.- Tenten, ¿Puedes cegar a los agentes humanos?

Sí, pero solo por treinta segundos, son muchos, y aún mantego oculto vuestro olor.

Serán suficientes, Ino, cuando irrumpan los agentes en el vagón alcanza a Sasuke y Sakura, dile a Sasuke cuantos son.

De acuerdo. –Dijo Ino, desde su lugar.

Nosotros atacaremos, mientras Tente destroza las ventanas, todos saltaremos del tren, del lado izquierdo. Luego huiremos.

¿Huir? Un Uzumaki nunca huye.- Discutió Naruto indignado.

No estamos cien por ciento recuperados, y no quiero perder a mi hermana ni a nadie más por un descuido. – Debatió Neji, sin saberlo, había dado en el clavo.

Esta bién, lo haré. – Apretó más la mano de Hinata. Ella no soltó su agarre.

¿Cuando? – Preguntó Neji.

En tres, dos, uno. ¡AHORA! – El tren se detuvo por completo, por todos lados se veían personas mirando a su alrededor extrañadas y preguntándose entre ellas el por qué del detenimiento del tren, las luces se apagaron, el vagón quedo en la oscuridad.

Las puertas de ambos lados del pasillo se abrieron de golpe, varios hombres irrumpieron bruscamente provocando grititos de susto entre los pasajero. Sasuke paso el brazo sobre el hombro de Sakura y la atrajo hacía sí. Y Tenten rápidamente hizo lo suyo cuando los hombres avanzaban por el pasillo.

Ahora nos ven, -– Hizo un movimiento de manos y los hombres se quedaron quietos.- ,ahora no nos ven.- Los hombres estaban confundidos porque a pesar de los lentes de visión nocturna, ellos no podían ver absolutamente nada. Naruto se agachó atrayendo a Hinata al suelo cuando Ino salio velozmente disparada a donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura muy quietos.

Soy yo, Tenten reventará las ventanas y saldremos por ellas, ¡Al suelo! – Los tres se quedaron pegados al piso mientras Tenten hacía explotar los critales de las ventanas.

Se oyeron mas gritos, Ino les gritó que la siguieran, Sasuke incorporó a Sakura y fue tras ella, con su sharingan activado para ver mejor. Al parecer Tenten, Neji, Hinata y Naruto ya habían saltado vagón afuera, justo cuando los tres que faltaban alcanzaron las ventanas, los hombres volvían a tener visibilidad, les tomó una fracción de segundo comprender lo que había pasado.

Ino, Sasuke y Sakura saltaron hacía afuera, imitando a los demás, y corriendo por el prado. Se oyeron disparos, trataron de esquivar las balas agachando las cabezas. Sasuke gritó a los demás, indicándoles que debían ir a la derecha. En aquel momento de confusión y desorden, detrás de ellos se apareció Sai acompañado de los siete nigromantes.

Tenten intentó crear un escudo para proteger a sus amigos de los ataques de los hechiceros, pero este se debilitó en seguida cuando los siete nigromantes a la vez lanzaron hechizos de ataque hacia este.

¡Sigan corriendo! ¡Está cerca! – Sasuke tiraba de la mano de Sakura, que casi exhausta trotaba detrás de él. Naruto ya no tenía agarrada la mano de Hinata, pero corrían a la par.

¡Naruto, Ino! Conviértanse! ¡Lleven a Sakura y a Tenten! – Neji no había terminado de pedirles esto cuando ambos, Naruto e Ino, ya estaban transformándose. Se detuvieron solo a tiempo para que Sasuke y Neji montaran en sus lomos a Sakura y Tenten.

Sakura se sujetó bien del pelaje de Naruto, a medida que este adquiría velocidad ella podía ver luces que pasaban a su lado y rompían árboles, estaban llegando a un bosque. Los policías humanos no habían podido seguirles el paso y se habían quedado atrás. Sasuke, aún corriendo, no la perdía de vista. Sai volvió a materializarse orbitando detrás de ellos. Tenten intentaba lanzar hechizos defensores desde el lomo de Ino, pero se le hacía bastante complicado. Los chicos debían admitir que lo hechiceros estaban afinando su puntería, cada vez estaban mas cerca de darles, y entonces uno de ellos apuntó a Naruto... y Atinó.

Un hechizo paralizante golpeó a Naruto haciendo que se derrumbara, Sakura salió disparada sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo y rodó varios metros por el suelo, por lo que parecía ser una empinada.

¡Naruto-kun!

¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! – Sasuke se adelantó a todos, saltando ramas y evitando obstáculos para llegar a Sakura. Entretanto Neji y Hinata trataban de alzar a Naruto para acarrear con su peso, se les estaba haciéndo un poco complicado porque el hechizo lo mantenía contra el suelo, usando su fuerza sobrehumana pudieron levantarlo por las patas delanteras para remolcarlo, pero a ese paso los atraparían.

De pronto el peso de el cuerpo de Naruto cayó sobre Neji tirándolo al suelo, aparentemente Hinata había sido tumbada también con un hechizo paralizante, obligándola a soltar a Naruto y dejándole todo el peso a Neji que ahora no se podía poner de pie.

¡ Ino detente! ¡Tenemos que volver! ¡Tenemos que volver¡ - Ino frenó con sus patas delanteras, un hechizo golpeó en un árbol que había a un lado de ellas provocando que varias ramas pesadas cayeran sobre las dos chicas, Tenten chillo de dolor e Ino gimió, derrumbándose bajo el peso de las ramas. Una de esas ramas, grande y frondosa, estaba encima de la adolorida y tal vez rota pierna de Tenten, mientras que Ino, quién ahora adquiría su forma humana de nuevo, parecía haber sido golpeada muy duro en la cabeza, dejándola seminconciente.

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Vamos pequeña! ¡Debemos movernos! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! – Sasuke había cargado a Sakura hasta un hueco entre un par de árboles, quedando momentáneamente ocultos a la vista, Sakura, al igual que Ino, estaba seminconciente, Tenía los ojos entreabiertos pero miraba sin ver. Él trataba de reanimarla dándole suaves palmaditas en el rostro y apretándole las manos.

¡Por aquí! – Oyó Sasuke.

Tsk – Neji aún no estaba plenamente recuperado, y el peso de Naruto y el hechizo lo hacían un blanco fácil. Estando contra el suelo a su vista llegó un par de pies, con grande tacones rojos pasión y la voz de una mujer retumbó en su cabeza, con una risa macabra.

Cuánto tiempo sin verle, joven príncipe.- Neji alzó con esfuerzo la cabeza, tal como pensaba, frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Kurenai.- No te levantes por mí.- Continuó esta, Neji hizo una mueca de asco y la miró con odio.- Dulces sueños, principito.

¡No...! – Consiguió decir Neji antes que todo se pusiera oscuro.

SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU

**Hola chicas! Disculpen la tardanza... espero que les guste este capi... espero sus opiniones xD**

**Nigromante: hechicero, brujo, mago.**


	14. Capitulo 13 Ángel Negro: Capturado

**Capítulo 13. Ángel negro: Capturado.**

Neji pudo oír la risa burlona de Kurenai antes de caer en un sueño profundo, su último pensamiento fue «_Estamos jodidos»._

Sasuke apretó a Sakura más contra sí mísmo, para evitar que la vieran, pero el sonido de pisadas le indicaban que pronto no importaría cuánto la escondiera, ellos la verían, los asesinarían a los dos.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

* * *

En un despacho de la mansión Akatsuki había tres personas reunidas, analizando la situación en la que se había puesto Sasuke, y en la que posiblemente estaba Itachi.

Itachi, para serte sincera, Sasuke no luce muy inocente que digamos – Observó Konan, la única chica en la habitación, con ella estaban Itachi y Sasori.

Él es inocente. – Dijo Itachi rotundamente.- Mi hermano menor no es capaz de traicionarnos, aquí hay gato encerrado, pero para tener claro qué es lo que realmente está sucediendo primero debemos encontrar a Sasuke.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Itachi.- Afirmó Sasori.- Pero el problema es ¿Cómo lo hallaremos?.

Konan, por favor usa tu hechizo detector para buscar a mi hermano. Kakuzu tiene muchos contactos que pueden decirnos sí lo han visto y en dónde.

Creo que lo mejor seria ponernos en marcha, le avisaremos a los demás lo que haremos, por lo pronto solo Konan y Kakuzu ayudarán. Kisame no está, tengo entendido que Hidan se irá por un par de días también, y Zetsu debe estar abandonando la mansión en estos momentos.- dijo Sasori verificando la hora en su reloj.

Dejaron el despacho de Sasori, Konan fue en busca de Kakuzu, que estaba en el piso de arriba, mientras los otros dos se reunían con los demás en el salón principal.

Muy bien, préstenme atención, buscaremos al hermano de Itachi .- Anunció Sasori.- a Sasuke Uchiha.

Creo que eso será algo innecesario. – Aportó Deidara, quién entraba en la habitación.

¿A qué te refieres con innecesario? .- le dijo Itachi, ceñudo.

Ven conmigo, hay algo interesante sucediendo cerca del portal de Phonie King.- Dijo el rubio.

¡Y una mierda que lo haré!, Deidara por si no lo sabías tengo que encontrar a mi hermano antes de que lo maten.- Exclamó Itachi enfadándose.- Sí tú no quieres ayudar, está bién, pero no te entrometas en mi camino porque...

¡Sasuke está cerca del portal de Phonie King siéndo atacado por unos hechiceros! – Interrumpió Deidara gritando y moviéndo los brazos en señal de rendición.- ¡So Tarado!

La expresión de Itachi fue de asombro, en seguida salió de la sala en dirección a la habitación de vigilancia, que estaba llena de monitores, en las que se podía ver distintos lugares con un par de cámaras, resguardando las áreas adyacentes a los portales, avisándo de intrusos y visitas no deseadas. Los portales eran usados por miembros de la familia de algún Akatsuki, a veces también por algún amigo de confianza. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quienes eran exactamente los miembros de Akatsuki a excepción de ellos mismo. Los Akaktusi eran los únicos que usaban la verdadera entrada de la mansión para ingresar en ella, los demás usaban los portales que los dejaban en un acceso situado por detrás de la mansión.

Al llegar a la habitación, Itachi se paró frente a los monitores que rezaban debajo _Phonie King_, y efectivamente, podía vislumbrar, gracias a la visión nocturna de las cámaras, que había figuras alrededor, una de ellas parecía ser su hermano agazapado contra un árbol y una chica estaba con él. Otra cámara captaba a un hombre lobo caído, y un par de personas debajo de él, la siguiente cámara no mostraba mucho, pero podía ver un par de piernas de lobo debajo de un par de ramas. Unos seis o siete nigromantes estaban en los alrededores, y junto al cuerpo del lobo caído estaba...

Kurenai... .- Susurró Itachi.

Y no solo ella, mira quienes están detrás.- Apuntó Konan que había oído los gritos de acalorados de Itachi, regresando con ellos cuando no pudo encontrar a Kakuzu.

¿Es ese Sai? .- Preguntó Sasori.- Creí que era uno de los guardaespaldas de Sasuke.

Lo era...- corroboró el Uchiha.- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

¡Espera¡ Tú no puedes ir.- Dijo Pain, que sorpresivamente estaba detrás de todos, callado hasta hace unos segundo, analizando la situación.

¿Qué dices?

Escúchame Itachi, tú no debes ir allí, - Repitió Pain.- Konan y Deidara irán.

¿Estás loco? ¡Ese de ahí es mi hermano!.- Gritó Itachi exasperado, señalando a Sasuke en el monitor.- Y esa de allá es Kurenai... ¡KURENAI!

¡¿ACASO OLVIDAS QUIÉN SOY? – Rugió Pain. Itachi enmudeció momentáneamente.

No, no lo hago, pero tienes que comprender que...

Itachi. –Llamó Konan.- ¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que la magia de Kurenai es superior a la mía? ¿Crees que la magia de Kurenai es superior a la de Deidara?

No, por supuesto que no, Konan, pero...

Entonces calla, nosotros haremos el trabajo, nos vamos.- Dijo Deidara. El rubio, junto a la peliázul abandonaron la habitación rápidamente. Itachi maldijo.

Confía en mí, Itachi, como siempre lo has hecho.- Pidió Pain, su rostro era serio. Itachi no podía replicar, Pain era de temer, era muy poderoso, al fin y al cabo, por algo era el lider de Akatsuki.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

* * *

En el bosque cerca del portal, Kurenai había usado la magia y dormido a Neji. Hinata, paralizada a su lado, estaba por primera vez muerta de miedo, no podía ver el futuro, no podía concentrarse, le daba pánico pensar que asesinarían a su hermano, a Naruto, a alguno de sus amigos o a ella misma. Sai visualizo a los nigromantes que buscaban a Sasuke y Sakura entre los árboles, y oyó claramente a uno gritar indicándole a su compañero donde podían estar, sin dudarlo, fue veloz hasta acercarse lo suficiente, sus órdenes habían cambiado. Sorprendidos porque Sasuke había logrado sobrevivir al ataque, un plan nuevo fue hecho, ahora la idea no era matarlo, sí no capturarlo con vida.

Sasuke se aferraba al cuerpo de Sakura, no podía defenderla, estaba débil, se sentía un inútil, él valía menos que nada. Entonces los oyó, estaban detrás de ellos.

No, él no era un inútil, él era algo, eral alguien, Sasuke Uchiha, y un Uchiha nunca se daba por vencido, los Uchihas eran invencibles. Acomodó a la semi-conciente Sakura en el hueco del árbol y se puso de pie. Con la mano derecha hizo un movimiento lánguido y de la nada un brillo anunció que su katana_ Chokuto_ se había materealizado en su mano, la sonrisa predadora de Sasuke había aparecido en su rostro. ¿Qué le había pasado antes, actuando como un cobarde? Se desapareció orbitando y apareciendo cara a cara a uno de los nigromantes.

¿Sabes algo? Tengo tiempo que no la uso, - le dijo al sorprendido mago que no esperaba que el moreno apareciera de la nada.- ¿Tendrá filo? – Dicho esto, atravesó al hombre con ella, que incrédulo, observaba su abdomen apuñalado y a Sasuke sosteniendo el arma homicida.- Hmp, parece que sí.

Gritos de guerra se oyeron detrás de él, alzó el cuerpo del hombre y lo interpuso entre él y los hechizos asesinos que le dirigían los otros seis nigromantes restantes. Sacó a _Chokuto_ limpiamente del cádaver del hombre, uno se acercó tratando de agarrar a Sasuke, pero éste en una muestra de sus habilidades, uso su fuerza y lo tomó por el cuello, rebanándole la garganta con su katana. Otro corrió hacía él, lanzando hechizos con ira y dolor en sus ojos, pero no fueron suficientes, Sasuke, orbitando una y otra vez, los esquivó y le atravesó el corazón.

Oh, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar el agradable sabor de la batalla? ¿Desde cuándo había creído que correr y esconderse era la solución? « _Ella, ella tiene la culpa.»_ pensó con falso resentimiento, cuándo Sakura había aparecido él escogió la vida sobre la muerte, prefirió mantenerla con vida que asesinarla, prefirió esconderse en vez de demostrar que no le importaba morir, que él era peor que la mismísima muerte.

Una ráfaga de viento salió de la mano de uno de los nigromantes, y no lo golpeó por poco, orbitando se colocó a su lado.

Aquí estoy.- Dijo, y orbitó de nuevo, esta vez parándose al lado del otro nigromante.- No, ahora estoy aquí.

Los dos hechiceros miraban de un lado a otro cuando Sasuke desapareció de nuevo, Sai estaba un poco separado, no estaba seguro de sí Sasuke lo había visto o no, pero esa era su oportunidad. El cebo, el plan era tener un cebo.

Sasuke reapareció por fin, entre los dos nigromantes quienes lanzaron hechizos paralizantes a la vez, dándose el uno al otro cuando Sasuke orbitó una tercera vez. Los miró en el suelo, paralizado y no pudo evitar sonreír, él era un Uchiha. Oyó como los dos restantes venían por él. Se puso en posición de combate cuando una voz lo desconcentró.

Basta, Sasuke-sama.- Dijo Sai por detrás de él, exactamente por dónde él sabía que estaba Sakura. Lentamente y con temor se dio la vuelta para ver a Sai sosteniéndo a una Sakura poco lúcida. Maldijo por lo bajo.- Entregáte sin ofrecer resistencia y ella no sufrira daños.

¿Por qué no mejor te entregas tú? – Replicó Sasuke sonriéndo. Sai no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Konan, quién había llegado acompañada de Sasori y Deidara, había arrojado sobre Sai un conjuro adormecedor.- Llegan tarde...

Tan mono como siempre, ¿Nee, Sasuke-kun? – dijo Konan sonriéndole.

Abajo.- Dijo Deidara de lo más tranquilo, cuando los otros dos nigromantes lanzaron embrujos hacía ellos, Deidara con un ademán de mano hizo aparecer un escudo parecido al de Tenten, pero este sí resistió el ataque. Deidara tomó a Sakura en brazos, pero Sasuke envainó su katana y llegó hasta él, se la arrebato, no podía, a pesar de sus pensamientos, de saber que ella era la razón de todo, el orígen de su situación, no podía dejarla allí, abandonada a su suerte.

Allá adelante están mis amigos, y Kurenai.

Lo sabemos Sasuke-kun. Por favor ve hacía el portal y traspásalo, Ita-kun esta muy preocupado por ti.

Hmp, Itachi es un llorón.- Dijo sonriendole arrogante a Konan, mirando por última vez hacía donde sabía que estaba el restos de sus amigos, camino en dirección al portal.

Yo me llevaré a este.- Anunció Sasori, cargándo al inconciente Sai.- Itachi querrá interrogarlo.

Deidara se puso de pie y siguió a Konan, que ya se estaba enfrentado a los dos nigromantes restantes y la próxima sería Kurenai.

S**ASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

* * *

Ante él estaba el arco que lo llevaría a la mansión Akatsuki. Se detuvo antes de traspasarlo y obsevó su carga, una vez mas se sintió como un idiota, debería dejarla allí, la razón que lo abordaba le decía que era eso lo que tenía que hacer. Ella se removió inquieta, al fin se había rendido ante la inconciencia y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Sasuke. «_¡Maldición!»_. La miro fijamente, detallándola «_¿Qué tienes de especial? ¿Por qué me vuelvo tan irracional cuándo estoy contigo? Tsk, molesta.»_

Sasuke-kun – susurró la pelirosa. Sasuke la observó durante un par de segundos mas antes de responder.

Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí.- Porque sí algo le había quedado claro era que por más que debiera, por más que tuviera, por más que lo intentará... jamás podría abandonarla, y la verdad era que él no quería hacerlo.

Traspasó el arco por fin, con ella en brazos, y al otro lado lo esperaba Itachi, en la entrada trasera de la mansión, al verlo corrió hacía él.

Sasuke – dijo al estar cerca.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y konan?

Sí, lo estoy, konan me pidió que traspasara el arco, ella y Deidara pelearán contra Kurenai.- informó a su hermano, pero Itachi ya no lo oía.- ¿Itachi?

¿Es ella? – preguntó Itachi atónito.- ¡¿Es ella?

Itachi, déjame explicarte...

¿Entonces es cierto? ¡Eres un traidor! – El moreno mayor estaba colérico.- ¡Andas protegiendo a esta chica! Y yo creyendo que eras inocente.- terminó con desden.

Itachi... – Sasuke nunca había visto a su hermano mayor tan molesto, de echo, en ningún momento se había molestado con él. Itachi daba miedo, y él se sentía como una plaga. Sasori traspasó el arco es ese momento, paró en seco por la hostilidad que destilaba Itachi- Lo que pasó fue que...

No, no quiero oír una palabra, Guren acaba de aparecer en los monitores, - Sasuke ensanchó los ojos desconcertado.- Ella es una lunática, odia a Konan, y lo sabes, si algo llega a pasarle tú y sólo tú serás el culpable.

Pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, directo hacia el arco, ignorando también a Sasori y su carga.

¡Espera! La dejaré adentro e iré contigo.

No, ya haz hecho suficiente, estúpido hermano menor.- dijo con frialdad, y con una mirada de decepción se adentro en el arco, dejándo a Sasuke dolido y perplejo y a Sasori bastante confundido. Había logrado que Itachi se cabreara, toda una hazaña, sólo esperaba que a Konan no le sucediera nada, sí no su hermano lo destrozaría pedazo por pedazo con sus propias manos.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

* * *

En el bosque, frente a Deidara y Konan, estaban Kurenai y Guren. Kurenai, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos mantenía una mirada apasible y casi de aburrimiento, mientras la otra, de cabello morado, tenía un brillo lunático en sus ojos.

Así que te han dejado salir, ¿Qué haces? ¿Perseguir a Sasuke-kun para que vuelva contigo?- preguntó Konan, y eludió una ráfaga de magia aventada por Guren.

Yo por lo menos tuve una relación con Sasuke-kun, él me amó. Pero ¿Y tú? ¿Algún día le confesarás a _Ita-kun_ tus sentimientos? ¿O seguirás jugando a la niña buena que no hiere a sus amigos? – respondió Guren con una sonrisa malintencionada.

Cállate – Reunió poder en sus manos y de un golpe lo soltó todo hacía Guren. Guren lo eludió.

¿La niña de papel se molestó? Oh, que mal me siento, pero la niña de papel no parece recordar que yo siempre fuí la mas hábil de las dos.

¿La más hábil? ¿Desde cuándo, antes o después de traicionar a Sasuke-kun y que yo misma te cazara y te atrapara?

Eres una... – con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, envió una descarga de energía llena de odio y rabia hacia Konan. La ráfaga de poder destruyó todo a su paso, árboles cayeron y las plantas fueron arrancadas del suelo. Deidara se tapó con los brazos, para que la onda del hechizo no le hiciera daño en los ojos.

¡Konan! – gritó el rubio.

Sayonara, querida prima.

¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? – Guren volteó violentamente, a su izquierda estaba Konan, sana y salva en brazos de...

¡Itachi! ¿Siempre tienes que meterte en donde no te llaman?

Deidara que había creído herida a Konan suspiró de alivio.

Arigato, Itachi.- Susurró.

Guren, creo haberte dicho que si volvías alguna vez a hacer daño a alguien que yo apreciara, te mataría. – El odio en su voz la hacía casi irreconocible.- Konan, ve ahora mismo a la mansión, llévate a alguno de ellos contigo.- dijo señalando brevemente a los amigos de Sasuke.

Pe-pero...

No es una petición. – No apartaba la iracuanda mirada de Guren.- Es una orden.

Konan lo miró, su aura daba mucho miedo, ¿era posible que ella fuera tan importante para él? Bueno, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo por Deidara o su hermano, o cualquiera de Akatsuki.

Dio varios pasos lentos, aléjandose sin evitar seguirle viendo, hasta que no pudo permitirselo más. Con un sencillo hechizo, levito el peso que pudo cargar, que era el de Ino, la mujer lobo del bar "Las tres gatitas". Su transformación había abandonado su cuerpo, ahora era una chica en el campo de batalla, se quitó la capa de nubes rojas y la cubrió con ella.

Se dirgió entonces con seguros pasos al arco que la esperaba, mucho mas allá de donde estaban. Sabía que no debía temer por Itachi, pero una sentimiento que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad se había anidado en su pecho, y no se iría hasta que Itachi no regresara intacto a la mansión.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

* * *

En la mansión Akatsuki, se le había indicado a Sasuke donde dejar a la chica que llevaba cargada, no sin antes sorprenderse, ahora sólo les quedaba esperar por los otros, y resolverían este problema.

Sasuke recostó suavemente a Sakura en una cama del cuerto de huéspedes. Sus pensamientos fluctuaban rápidamente entra Itachi, sus amigos y la chica que tenía en frente, sobre las decisiones que debía tomar a futuro y sobre la aceptación que tendrían las mismas. Sentado a un lado de ella le acarició el rostro inconcientemente. Estaba listo para afrontar lo que se venía encima, él sabía desde que acepto a proteger a Sakura que nada volvería ser igual, pero se suponía que al principio solo fingía. Ahora iba en serio. Él ya no podía ignorar lo que sentía, aunque ella no compartiera las sensaciones y sentimientos que surgían en su interior, por lo menos podía mantenerla con vida y feliz.

Cada vez que eran atacados, su mente viajaba instantáneamente hacia ella, y lo único que ocupaba su mente era cuidarla y ayudarla, no pensaba en Naruto, o en Ino,o en Tenten, o en los gemelos Hyuga al instante, siempre era ella primero, y ella después. Sabía a la perfección que su hermano no comprendería nada, que su relación llegaría a su fin y que después de aclarar sus ideas con él quedaría abandonado a su suerte. Tal vez hasta la próxima vez que se vieran, sería para matarse el uno al otro.

No pudo evitar entristecer ante esos pensamientos, todo se solucionaría si tan sólo la dejara, la entregara, pero entonces ¿De qué valía la vida eterna sí no tenía con quién compartirla?. Jamás había sentido nada parecido, ni por Guren ni por alguna chica que hubiera pasado por su cama de forma placentera y promiscua. Necesitaba de ella como necesitaba el aire para respirar, ella era la cura para su corazón de piedra.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

* * *

Itachi y Guren habían reanudado la pelea, ella usaba su magia de la manera mas vil, y él hacía lo que que estaba en sus manos para sortearlos, con su katana _Ikabot_, se defendia, deshaciendo hechizos débiles. Kurenai estaba estática, a un lado de todos, y Deidara, que no estaba batallando con Guren, la vigilaba estrechamente, hasta que no pudo contenerse y le habló.

¿Por qué Kurenai-sensei? – La aludida desplazó su mirada de la batalla entre Guren e Itachi, hasta el hombre que se había dirigido a ella.

¿Por qué qué?

¿Por qué nos traicionó a todos?

Traicionarlos. – Articuló lentamente, no obstante, su rostro no mostraba arrepentimiento alguno, la verdad es que no mostraba sentimientos, era como si después de haber eliminado a los chicos que perseguía, ya no tuviera razón alguna.

¡Si, traicionarnos! ¿Por qué lo hizo? Konan y yo... no sabe como lo pasamos desde que usted se fue! ¡Y Asuma! ¡¿No pensó en como se sentiría Asuma?.

Konan... Deidara... Asuma... – mencionó los nombres con extrañesa en su voz. – Yo... yo no... no...

¡Kurenai, ¿se puede saber que haces? - Gritó Guren.

Yo.. hechizo... – aparentemente lo costaba pronunciar las palabras, peleaba contra algo.

¿Qué está diciendo? – Deidara se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, a corta distancía pudo percatarse que en sus ojos había un dejo de desesperación e intraquilidad. Algo afectaba a Kurenai y no la dejaba manifestarse como quería. Y se fijó entonces en el collar.

Kurenaí jamás había tenido un collar como ese, era una hermosa mariposa ornamentada, con cristales opacos, pero por un momento a Deidara le pareció que brillaban.

¡Eso es! ¡El collar tiene un hechizo! ¡El collar tiene un hechizo! - exclamó Deidara, Itachi no comprendía lo que decía el rubio. El alivió recorría a Kurenai y a él mismo, ella porque Deidara había descubierto lo que la mantenía como una esclava, y él al averiguar que su maestra no los había abandonada por su propia voluntad, todo lo contrario, la habían obligado a hacerlo.

Estúpida. – murmuó Guren rabiosa, habían descubierto el secreto de Kurenai. Corrió a toda mecha hacía ella.

¡No la dejes acercarse! ¡No dejes que tome a Kurenai! – exclamó Deidara.

Demasiado tarde, idiota.- Guren llegó hasta Kurenai cuando a Deidara le faltaban poco más de dos pasos para alcanzarla, estrello una botellita contra el suelo y un humo verdoso las cubrió a ambas, Deidara las alcanzó, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue traspasar el humo, habían desaparecido en el.

¡No, no, no!

No entiendo nada, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Guren desapareció así sin más? Deidara... explicáme que sucede.

Kurenai nunca quiso traicionarnos.

¿Qué?

Ella está bajo la influencia de ese collar, el que llevaba en el cuello, la mariposa. Iba a quitárselo, - la respiración de Deidara era irregular, estaba tan decepcionado de sí mismo.- pero Guren se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se la llevó antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Esa maldita Guren. Es peor que el mismo Orochimaru, parece tener mas vida que un maldito gato. Ahora debemos regresar a la mansión, tendremos que llevar a estos mocosos adentro.

Si, estoy de acuerdo.

Entonces ¿Qué haré yo? – dijo Itachi pensativo. – Aparecer en la mansión cargando sólo uno no será muy varonil.

Tsk...

¿Eh? – Itachi y Deidara miraron al los gemelos debajo del cuerpo Naruto, se estaban moviendo, pero más el chico. Deidara se acercó a él con cautela.

Hey, ¿Estás bien?

¡Aléjate de mi! – le gritó Neji, tratándo de levantarse.

Relájate príncipe, somos amigos, estamos del mismo lado.- le tranquilizó Deidara.- Kurenai y Guren se han ido, y los demás han sido derrotados, por eso puedes moverte ahora.

Neji se relajó un poco, pero siguió mirándolo con aprensión.

Mi hermana...

Ella está bien, Itachi la está ayudándo a levantarse, ¿puedes verlos? – Neji giró la cabeza.

Si, puedo verlos. ¿Está ella bien? –preguntó, Deidara también lo ayudo a levantarse.

No lo sé, eso lo sabremos al hablar con ella. – Neji se sostuvo en pie. Itachi ayudaba a caminar a su hermana, ella lo usaba como apoyo.

Su cuerpo está aún un poco adormecido. En cuanto a él.- Deidara miró a Naruto, tendido en el suelo, estaba en su forma humana y desnudo, se removia un poco, el hechizo paralizante sin duda también estaba perdiendo efecto. – Yo lo llevaré, no parece tener nada por lo que pueda morir. Konan ya se ha llevado a la rubia que atiende en el bar, y Sasuke se llevó a la mansión a una chica de cabello rosa. Aquella castaña también parece estar bien.

Neji soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ellos estaban bien, nadie tenía nada grave, una vez más habían salido bien de todo, por los pelos, pero bien.

¿Tú eres Deidara, verdad? – Neji lo había visto pocas veces antes, poquísimas.

Sip, ese soy yo.

Bueno, como parece que van a estar todo el día ahí parados charlando y conociéndose, supongo que sólo me queda preguntar ¿Hacia dónde se supone que debo ir? No se molesten en ayudarme, yo puedo solito. Estoy acostumbrado a que me ignoren- Intervino Naruto, que estaba de pie, apoyándose en un árbol y mirándolos con resentimiento. Se había levantado solo ya que nadie lo había ayudado.

Lo siento, príncipe. Sosténgase de mi.- Deidara pasó uno de los brazos de Naruto por sobre su hombro.- Vamos, ándando.

Neji lentamente se acercó a Tenten. Deidara murmuró que al parecer no iba a tener que usar magia para acelerar peligrosamente su curación ya que todos parecían estar en buen estado. Neji le tendió la mano a Tenten y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Argh.- Gruñó ella.

¿Qué pasa?

Creo que me torcí el tobillo, tendré que... ¡Oye! - Neji la había levantado.

Entonces no debes caminar. – Sentenció.

Si, pero...

No caminarás, se acabó el asunto. – Y con bastante dificultad, empezó a andar. Con cada paso Tente notaba que él se estaba recuperando, hasta que comenzó a seguir a Deidara y Naruto sin ningún problema.

Traspasaron el arco, arrivando a la mansión. Todos siguieron a Itachi, que entró por la puerta principal con Hinata.

Cuando todos hubieron entrado, se les guió a una habitación contigua al vestibulo que resultó ser una sala. Se sentaron mientras Konan reanimaba a Ino.

¿Quienes están más heridos? – preguntó ella.

Tenten tiene dolor en la pierna. – Apuntó Neji en seguida.

¿Tú no eres una bruja? – Preguntó extrañada Konan a la castaña.

Si, lo soy.

¿Y no sabes usar hechizos de curación en ti?

Sé poco, podría haber hecho algo para ayudar a la curación de mi pierna, pero Neji-san no me lo permitió. – Neji enrojeció de un tirón.

Yo... no sabía, yo pensé que...

Si.. si... – lo corto Naruto sonriendo. Neji encontró sumamente interesante la ventana en esos momentos.

¿Cómo está Sakura-chan?

Está en una habitación del piso de arriba. Esta inconciente, aún no he tenido oportunidad de revisarla. – contestó Konan, Ino estaba un poco lúcida y la peliazul acercó una taza con un líquido humeante a su boca.- Vamos, bebe.

Ino bebió el líquido y puso cara de asco, mas sin embargo el color comenzó a regresar rápidamente a sus mejillas.

Puaj, sabe a diablos.

Bueno, ese comentario indica que esta un poco mejor.- Aprobó Tenten, sonriente.

¿Dónde está Sasuke?

No lo sé, creo que está hablando con... – decía Deidara cuando fue interrumpido por voces. Al parecer alguien estaba discutiendo de forma muy acalora. Todos se quedaron en silencio al instante y miraban hacia la puerta.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quienes gritan? – preguntó Tenten.

Bueno, Itachi no está precisamente contento con las acciones de Sasuke.

¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡POR LO QUE A MI RESPECTA PODRÍA ESTARSE AHOGANDO EN UN RÍO MIENTRAS PASABAS Y TENÍAS QUE HABER DEJADO QUE SE AHOGARA!. – Al parecer habían llegado al punto dónde Itachi descargaba toda su ira. Y ya todos entendieron porque estaba tan molesto.

¿Está tan enfadado por lo de Sakura? – Naruto estaba incrédulo, de todas las personas, siempre creyó que Itachi entendería.

¿CÓMO QUERÍAS QUE LA DEJARA? ¡ES SÓLO UNA NIÑA! – Aparetemente Sasuke estaba también en el punto de "_digas lo que digas, yo tendré la razón"_.

¡ESA NIÑA ES LA ÚNICA HIJA DE NUESTRO MAYOR ENEMIGO!, ¡POR TU CULPA NUESTRO PADRE PARECE UN VEGETAL! NI SIQUIERA CUMPLE CON SUS OBLIGACIONES DE REY! ¡MADARA A TOMADO EN CONTROL, YO NO ESTOY ALLÍ PORQUE TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO, SEGÚN YO MI HERMANITO ERA "INOCENTE"!

YA TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES EXPLICARTE!

Se oyó ruido de forcejeos, Naruto se puso de pie en seguida y salió disparado a la puerta, Neji tuvo un instante de duda, no sabía si ir o no, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era acudir y salió de la habitación también.

¡Ese par de idiotas! – exclamó Konan, se levantó de su silla molesta.- Deidara, quédate con ellas. – ordenó, y abandonó la habitación.- ¡Son unos brutos! ¡Suéltense!

Itachi le aplicaba a Sasuke una llave por los hombros, Sasuke intentaba agarrarle, pero no podía, hasta que decidió pisarlo con todas sus fueras, Itachi lo soltó y ambos empezaron a caerse a puñetazo limpio, Naruto intentaba separarlos, pero una patada en la ingle hizo que se metiera en la pelea.

Ya verán cabrones.

Cállate Naruto, no te metas en esto.

No, tú cállate, estúpido hermano menor! - Y así reanudaron la lucha. Konan realizo un pequeño conjuro, y el trio de luchadores cayó en el piso, sin poder moverse.

Ko..konan... ¿Qué... haces? Déjame ir.

Estoy separando a unos niñatos, ¿No ves? – le contesto a Itachi. El Uchiha la miró colérico y aún así, ella no cedió ní un ápice.

Konan, déjate de juegos, este idiota es un traidor, y quiero que sienta mi furia en primera mano

¡Itachi! – Protestó Konan. Se acunclilló a su lado y comenzó a hablar en tono bajo comprensivo.- Ita-kun, sé que estás molesto, y es perfectamente entendible, pero debes escuchar.

¡Ya dije que no quiero oír ni una sola palabra!

Déjame terminar por favor, y luego harás lo que seas mas conveniente, vamos afuera y hablemos, ¿Si? ¿Si? Por favor.- Puso ojitos de niña buena indefensa.

N... N... Tsk! ¡esta bién! Pero después le daré la paliza que se merece.- Accedió finalmente. Konan se alzó de un brinco.

En ese caso, pueden levantarse. – Retiró el hechizo, Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke se levataron en plan de _aquí no ha pasado nada,_ sacudiéndose la ropa.- Ven conmigo, Ita-kun.

Itacho la siguió, no obstante, se aseguró de golpear con el hombro a Sasuke cuando pasó cerca de él. Escoltó a Konan hasta la salida de la mansión, y juntos emprendieron un corto paseo por los jardines de la mansión. Konan fue la que inició la conversación.

Ita-kun, como ya te dije antes, sé que estás muy molesto. Sasuke no sólo ayudo a esa chica, sino que la trajo hasta aquí. Pero debes mirar más allá de tus narices y del orgullo Uchiha.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Itachi, Sasuke sobre todas las cosas es tu hermano.

Lo sé, pero no por eso es menos traidor.

Muy bien, ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

¿Yo? Yo jamás la habría ayudado, ni siquiera lo habría pensado, esa niña ya estaría muerto.- finalizó con frialdad.

Ok, ahora ¿Si esa niña hubiece sido yo, me habrías abandonado? – Soltó Konan, Itachi se detuvo y la miró afectado, ella lo había cogido con la guardía baja.

No eres tú.

Pero ¿Y si lo hubiece sido? ¿Qué habrías hecho Itachi?

Es diferente.

¿Ah si? ¿Por qué lo es?

¡Porque Sasuke no está enamorado de ella! – Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, Konan estaba completamente roja por lo que que él había dicho, pero a ese punto era a dónde ella quería llegar. Itachi la miró a los ojos, conciente de que acababa de declararse a Konan, pero también conciente de lo que ella le había hecho ver.

¿Estuviste con ellos cuánto, dos minutos? Y no te diste cuenta, en cambio yo me dí cuenta de inmediato.

Es imposible.- Susurró Itachi.

No, no lo es. Sasuke-kun está enamorado. ¿Puedes pedirle ahora a tu hermano que abandoné a la chica a la que ama?

¡Es una niña, y es una Haruno!

¿Y por ello no merece ser amada y protegida?

Konan, entiéndeme.

No, Itachi, tu hermano menor debe estar muy enamorado como para enfrentar toda clases de cosas, e incluso a su familia sólo por ayudar a esa chica. Si tú no puedes ver eso, estás mas ciego de lo que parece. – Y sin dudar dio media vuelta para marcharse de vuelta a la mansión, mas no contaba con que Itachi la tomara por el brazo, impidiéndole irse, y la pegara contra él, estampándole un beso en los labios.

Konan estaba asombrada por este giro de los acontecimientos, jamás pensó que tratar de defender a Sasuke le ayudaría a avanzar con Itachi de esa manera, ¡Como amaba a ese hombre!. Sin perder tiempo lo abrazó con mas fuerza de la que él estaba usando para abrazarla a ella. El beso fue profundo y lleno de necesidad, hacía décadas que ambos deseában lo mismo, pero ninguno estaba seguro de que el otro quisiera.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Itachi la miraba de una manera que la hacía pensar en muchas cosas nada sanas.

Gracias, Konan. Tú lo sabes todo.

No todo . –Dijo ella en broma.

Pequeña creída. – la acusó, manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

¿ Qué harás? .- Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Itachi.

Hablaré con Sasuke, quiero que él mismo me diga si realmente está enamorado de ella.

¿Y si lo está? – Hubo una pausa en la que Itachi se quedó reflexionando.

Si lo está, nada ni nadie lo separará de ella, ni yo, ni mi familia, ni nadie. De eso me encargo yo.

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

* * *

**Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capitulo! Disculpen nuevamente la tardanza.**

**Y hablando de otra cosa, ¿Han visto el nuevo trailer de Harry Potter 7 parte 2? Lloré! No puedo esperar a que sea Julio para ir a verla!.**

**Y otra cosita, a aquellas personas que son fanáticas de Naruto, y nunca han visto Bleach, por alguno u otra razón, les recomiendo que la vean! Es buenísima! Yo comencé a verla hace menos de un mes y estoy totalmente ENGANCHADA! Está buenísima, y veo a Byakuya (Quienes ven Bleach saben quién es) como el Itachi que no pudimos ver en Naruto Shippuden. De verdad se las recomiendo, está buenísima. Y Si quieren ver un shojo, Kaichou wa maid-sama. Aunque ya terminó el anime, el manga sigue. Bueno, me despido. Gracias por leer! Por favor dejen rw!**


End file.
